My Precious Baby
by Alyse Shanidas
Summary: Chapter 11 End update : Ketika sebuah keinginan akan sesuatu yang sangat berharga muncul dalam kehidupannya , meski harus dengan penentangan dan kebohongan kepada orang tercintanya , Ia akan tetap mempertahankannya. Meskipun akan ada resiko yang bisa mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekalipun. -Kim Jaejoong-. YUNJAE ZONE/FF YUNJAE/BL/MPREG/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**My Precious Baby**

Main Cast : √ Jung Yunho

√ Kim Jaejoong

√ Park Yoochun

√ Kim Junsu

√ Shim Changmin

√ And Other Cast.

Disclaimer : They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.

Genre : AU, OOC, BL,Fluff, Mpreg, Family

Rated : M

Warning : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, FF ini MURNI pemikiran saya yang mengalir dengan sendirinya. **

Suasana tegang penuh intimidasi serta tatapan tajam dan tatapan penuh tekad keyakinan saling beradu, mencari pemenang dalam sebuah tatapan, di dalam sebuah Mansion mewah.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan terapi hormon". Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tekadnya tetap mempertahankan keputusannya. Kali ini dia tidak akan goyah, tidak dengan tatapan tajam itu, ia akui jika ia benci dengan tatapan seperti itu, tatapan tajam dan tegas penuh penentangan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghancurkan keberaniannya, ia sungguh membenci tatapan itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, sekali aku mengatakan tidak, seterusnya pun akan seperti itu". Yunho tetap dengan mata tajamnya menatap penuh intimidasi, mencoba membuat goyah pertahanan pria cantik dihadapannya, "Terapi itu akan menyakitimu, tanpa kau tahu efek itu secara perlahan akan melemahkanmu, dan aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi padamu".

"Tapi...tapi aku...". Suara Jaejoong bergetar, mencoba menghirup udara memenuhi pasokan paru parunya yang terasa menghimpit, rasa sesak itu memenuhi dadanya. "Aku menginginkan sosok itu.. Sosok mungil diantara kita". Sekuat tenaga dia menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak turun membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Ia sungguh mendamba sosok bayi mungil yang bisa ia timang, ia manja dengan penuh kasih sayangnya, tapi suaminya yang keras kepala ini meruntuhkan harapan indahnya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku..." Yunho menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, menyentuh pipi mulus istrinya, menatap kedua mata bulat dengan iris hitam legam itu dengan penuh kasih, ia sungguh menyayangi istrinya , dan tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa orang terkasihnya, suami mana yang tega membiarkan istri yang sangat dicintainya melakukan hal yang beresiko, bahkan jika mau ia akan mengunci rapat istrinya dalam kamar hangat mereka dan tak akan membiarkannya lepas, biarlah jika ia dibilang jahat, dia tidak peduli, jika itu demi keselamatan istrinya, "Kita bisa mendapatkannya, tanpa harus melakukan terapi konyol itu, sebanyak yang kau mau, sesuka yang kau pilih" Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, memberikan perasaan hangat dan nyaman dalam rengkuhan lengan kokohnya.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu, mencoba memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, aroma khas suaminya, yang selalu bisa membuat perasaannya membaik, namun kali ini perasaan itu pun tidak kunjung datang, malah perasaannya semakin bimbang, disatu sisi ia mencoba menghormati keputusan Yunho, suaminya ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia tahu itu. Tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya tetap ingin melakukan terapi itu, bagaimana pun juga sifat keras kepala dalam dirinya selalu mendominasi, dia ingin sosok mungil yang benar benar benih cinta mereka, darah dagingnya dan suaminya, sosok Jung Junior yang begitu ia damba. Dan, keinginannya sudah bulat, ia akan tetap melakukan terapi itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi itu setelah Yunho berangkat menuju kantornya, Jaejoong segera berkemas, dia tidak akan menggunakan mobilnya, ia memilih memakai jasa taxi, jika menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dia tidak menjamin kalau Yunho tidak akan mengetahuinya, lelaki itu punya seribu cara agar selalu bisa memantau kepergian istrinya kemanapun, mobil pribadinya misalnya, dulu tanpa sepengetahuannya mobil itu sudah dilengkapi dengan GPS dan kamera kecil yang berada diatas back seat. Pernah saat itu Jaejoong yang marah pada Yunho karena suatu hal sengaja meninggalkan handphonenya agar suaminya itu kelabakan mencarinya, tapi dengan santainya Yunho datang untuk menjemputnya yang saat itu berada dirumah sepupunya, bahkan sepupunya sampai dibuat shock akan kedatangannya yang tiba tiba dan tidak terduga, karena sebelumnya Yunho tidak terlalu mengenal sepupunya itu.

Jaejoong menatap arlojinya, jam sembilan nanti dia akan bertemu dokter yang akan melakukan proses terapi itu padanya. Jantungnya berdebar, ada perasaan takut akan kegagalan, tapi ia meyakinkan hatinya, memantapkan keputusannya, bahwa dengan cara ini ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya dibanding apapun. Bayi mungil nan menggemaskan.

•

•

•

•

•

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya ?" Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada sosok tampan dengan jas dokter yang semakin membuat kharismanya terpancar. Setelah melakukan serangkaian test sebelum melaksanakan terapi hormon yang akan dijalaninya nanti, Dia sungguh harap harap cemas dengan hasil test nya saat ini. Dia sungguh mengharapkan kabar baik, agar bisa segera mengikuti terapi itu, membayangkan sosok mungil yang menggemaskan sungguh menambah semangat dalam jiwanya yang berkobar kobar.

Yoochun menghela nafas sebelum memberi tahu hasil test yang beberapa minggu lalu telah dijalani oleh kakak iparnya, Jaejoong. "Sebelum memberi tahu hasilnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu, sebenarnya kau sudah meminta ijin pada Yunho hyung atau belum sama sekali.." Yoochun menatap langsung bola mata Jaejoong yang memancarkan kegelisahan, kakak iparnya ini sungguh tidak bisa menutupi kebohongannya dengan sempurna. Jaejoong gelisah dalam duduknya, matanya tidak fokus menatap kesegala arah, menghindari tatapan intens Yoochun, seakan dirinya seorang terdakwa yang sedang di interogasi, Sial, harus Jaejoong akui Yoochun memang pintar membaca gesture tubuh seseorang, harusnya pria ini menjadi dokter ahli psikolog bukan dokter spesialis kandungan, Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati.

" Umm.. Itu.. Sebenarnya.. Aku sudah memberi tahu Yunho, dan yaa.. Seperti dugaanmu, Yunho menolak mentah mentah terapi ini, dia memilih mengadopsi bayi sebanyak yang aku mau dan..."

"Dan kau menolak keputusan Yunho dan memilih untuk melakukan terapi ini secara diam diam tanpa sepengetahuaanya, jika Yunho tahu dia akan sangat kecewa padamu Jae." Yoochun menyela cepat ucapan Jaejoong, sungguh dia tak habis pikir, sebegitu mendambanya Jaejoong pada sosok seorang bayi yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri. Meskipun penuh resiko yang bisa mengancam nyawanya kapanpun. Yoochun menggeleng kecewa.

"Yoochun kumohon, hanya ini satu satunya harapan ku untuk memiliki seorang bayi yang benar benar tumbuh dan berbagi nafas kehidupan dengan ku, sosok yang benar benar mewarisi gen antara aku dan Yunho". Jaejoong menatap sendu Yoochun, hatinya berkecamuk, antara frustasi, marah, ingin menangis, semuanya berhimpitan menyesakkan dadanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin harapannya pupus sampai disini, Ia ingin berjuang untuk mendapatkan buah hatinya, meskipun nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Yoochun menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Aku tidak tahu ini akan menjadi kabar buruk untuk Yunho atau malah akan menjadi kabar baik untukmu, test itu menunjukkan kau sehat dan daya tubuhmu cukup kuat, fitness yang selalu kau jalani cukup membantu, karena hasilnya cukup memuaskan, tapi jika toleransi terhadap alkohol dan rokok tetap sama, terapi itu tidak akan menghasilkan perkembangan". Yoochun menyerahkan hasil test itu, yang langsung dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong dengan binar penuh kelegaan.

"Aku sudah tidak minum alkohol dan merokok lagi, sudah mulai ku lakukan beberapa minggu ini, meskipun sedikit susah tapi aku benar benar mengharapkan ada rahim tumbuh diperutku". Jaejoong benar benar bahagia, harapan yang selama ini di impikannya mungkin akan segera terwujud, bayi itu akan ada dalam hidupnya, berbagi nafas dan makanan bersamanya, tanpa sadar ia mengelus perutnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Bagus, minggu depan kita bisa mulai terapi ini, tetapi jika tubuhmu terus menolak hormon yang mencoba tumbuh dalam tubuhmu, kita harus menghentikan terapi ini, kau mengerti Jae..". Masih ingat dalam benak Yoochun, saat istrinya Kim Junsu ingin melakukan terapi ini, saat itu kondisinya memang memungkinkan, tapi tubuh Junsu menolaknya, hingga menyebabkan daya tahan tubuh Junsu lemah.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya antusias, dengan senyum yang masih terukir indah dibibir plum nya, dia sungguh ingin cepat pulang lalu menyambut Yunho nanti dengan senyiman bahagianya, entah kenapa dia jadi sangat merindukan Yunho suaminya. Konyol memang. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa menahan letupan letupan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrope warna putih yang melekat menutupi tubuhnya yang tinggi ideal, otot otot tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna menambah kesan menggoda untuk di sentuh, serta kulitnya yang berwarna tan merupakan perpaduan sempurna, benar benar pria maskulin asia, dan Jung Jaejoong sangat beruntung dengan semua keindahan dalam diri Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya setelah dari perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama sang suami untuk menyalurkan hobi membaca keduanya. Yang tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, seminggu ini Jaejoong mengoleksi buku panduan tentang kehamilan, yang akan selalu dibacanya sebelum tidur, karena hanya dengan melihat perut buncit dan bayi mungil dalam buku itu mampu membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong melalui pantulan kaca yang berada didepannya, setiap berada didekat Jaejoong, melihat senyum pada wajah cantiknya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, bersentuhan dengannya, selalu menggetarkan tubuhnya yang siap meledak kapanpun, dorongan gairah yang kuat, dan rasa ingin dipuaskan selalu menyelimutinya. Jaejoong mampu membangkitkan gelora gairah dengan kuatnya.

"Yunho ah... Kenapa hanya berdiri didepan kaca seperti itu..." Jaejoong menatap polos suaminya yang mematung menatapnya didepan kaca. Yunho berbalik, dengan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bersandar di pintu, secara tiba tiba mendorongnya lebih merapat ke pintu, memeluknya dengan sangat intim, nafas hangatnya berhembus panas menerpa lehernya, Ia menyadarinya, Yunho mulai terbakar akan gairah sensual yang meletup letup, Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho mulai mengeras, siap untuk bercinta.

Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong, membawanya melingkari pinggangnya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan pusat kesensitifan Jaejoong, mereka sama sama mengerang nikmat, merasakan getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong keranjang mereka, Menindih Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, aku sangat mendamba kehangatanmu yang lembut dan basah..." Yunho berucap serak, nafasnya terengah bahkan matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit, menahan gairah membara yang semakin membakar tubuhnya.

"Emmh..." Jaejoong mengeliat resah sambil memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Yunho, dia juga mendambanya, bagian tubuh kebanggaan suaminya semakin menekan pusat sensitifnya, mendesaknya , bergesekan dengan teratur dan terkesan buru buru karena menahan libido yang mulai memuncak.

Yunho semakin mendorong tubuh bawahnya kedepan, memperdalam hujamannya dalam kenikmatan firdaus yang selalu menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Rasanya hangat, basah dan mencengkeram dirinya begitu erat, Yunho mengerang, rasa nikmat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan tubuhnya mulai menegang akan kenikmatan itu, Dia mulai menyusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher istrinya, disaat rasa nikmat ini menderanya dia akan mencium bahkan menggigit leher istrinya hingga meninggalkan love bite yang tercetak nyata. Jaejoong mendesah keras, suaminya menghujamnya dengan sangat kasar dan nikmat, tepat menghujam spot dalam tubuhnya, Dia merasakannya, diri Yunho dalam tubuhnya berdenyut, siap memuntahkan cairan cintanya, merasakan denyutan itu bersamaan dengan hujaman Yunho yang semakin dalam membuatnya mengerang nikmat hingga tanpa suara, tubuhnya bergetar dan menegang, sekali hujaman lagi dan Ia orgasme, tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil saat Yunho dengan sekali hujaman yang semakin dalam seolah ingin melesak jauh kedalam tubuhnya pun juga ikut bergetar, denyutan itu semakin membesar dan Yunho mengeram nikmat dengan memeluk tubuhnya, mengalirkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi penuh dan basah.

•

•

•

•

•

END.

OR

TBC?...

_**Wanna RnR..? ╮(╯▽╰)╭ - bow-**_

_**YUNJAE IS REAL.. MORE THAN REAL.. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~My Precious baby~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ Previous Chapter...

•

•

•

•

•

_**Yunho semakin mendorong tubuh bawahnya kedepan, memperdalam hujamannya dalam kenikmatan firdaus yang selalu menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Rasanya hangat, basah dan mencengkeram dirinya begitu erat, Yunho mengerang, rasa nikmat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan tubuhnya mulai menegang akan kenikmatan itu, Dia mulai menyusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher istrinya, disaat rasa nikmat ini menderanya dia akan mencium bahkan menggigit leher istrinya hingga meninggalkan love bite yang tercetak nyata. Jaejoong mendesah keras, suaminya menghujamnya dengan sangat kasar dan nikmat, tepat menghujam spot dalam tubuhnya, Dia merasakannya, diri Yunho dalam tubuhnya berdenyut, siap memuntahkan cairan cintanya, merasakan denyutan itu bersamaan dengan hujaman Yunho yang semakin dalam membuatnya mengerang nikmat hingga tanpa suara, tubuhnya bergetar dan menegang, sekali hujaman lagi dan Ia orgasme, tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil saat Yunho dengan sekali hujaman yang semakin dalam seolah ingin melesak jauh kedalam tubuhnya pun juga ikut bergetar, denyutan itu semakin membesar dan Yunho mengeram nikmat dengan memeluk tubuhnya, mengalirkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi penuh dan basah.**_

•

•

•

•

•

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD. Mature content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…

~**Chapter 2~**

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, dia bingung memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Yunho.

Tadi, Yoochun menghubunginya untuk memberitahu jadwal terapi yang akan dilakukannya selama tiga hari kedepan. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan kebohongan apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

Selama satu tahun pernikahannya dengan Yunho, ia hampir tidak pernah melakukan kebohongan, bahkan ia tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan masalah pribadinya dari Yunho. Pria itu selalu mengetahui masalahnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia ceritakan, seperti dapat membaca seluruh rangkaian kata dalam kepalanya.

Jaejoong meluruskan kedua kakinya pada karpet bulu yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, kepalanya ia letakkan di pinggiran ranjang sambil menengadah, kepalanya pening memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung pada suaminya jika ia akan melakukan terapi itu, suaminya bisa marah besar.

**Junsu**

Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Junsu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghubungi adiknya, siapa tahu Junsu mempunyai solusi untuk membantunya.

[Nee hyungie.. ]

"Suie... Kau dimana..?".

[Aku dirumah hyung.. Sedang mempersiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk ke Jeju besok.. Wae hyung..?]

"Ehh... Apa?.. Jeju?.. Kau mau pergi ke Jeju? Untuk apa?"

[Ohh itu.. Inhwan kemarin diajak halmeoninya berlibur ke Jeju, jadi aku berencana menyusulnya, aku takut ia rewel dan merepotkan Umma Yoochunie.]

Inhwan putra kecil Yoochun dan Junsu yang berumur 5th, meski bukan anak kandung, tetapi mereka sangat menyayanginya.

Jaejoong diam sejenak, otaknya sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa memberi solusi masalahnya. Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ahh.. Aku tahu.. Akhirnya.."

Tawa bahagianya semakin keras bahkan lebih mirip disebut sebagai teriakan, memecah keheningan, hingga membuat Junsu di line seberang terlonjak kaget.

"Suie.. Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh..".

[Yakk! Hyung... Aishh Kau ini.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, meracau tidak jelas seperti itu].

Dan Jaejoong masih dengan tawa bahagianya mulai menceritakan sebuah ide kebohongan yang diyakininya akan berhasil.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong menyambut Yunho yang baru saja membuka pintu mansion mereka. Pipinya merona mendapati love bite dileher pria itu yang terlihat jelas karena Yunho membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Betapa menggairahkannya mereka semalam, bahkan ketegangan seksual itu selalu muncul saat mereka berhadapan dengan sangat intim.

Yunho mengecup kening dan bibir Jaejoong, bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum kala melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi istrinya. Menggemaskan. Meskipun sudah satu tahun usia pernikahan mereka, istrinya ini tetap saja masih menunjukkan sifat pemalunya saat ia mulai melakukan kontak fisik sedikit intim seperti ini.

"Mandilah dulu Yunnie, aku akan menunggumu di meja makan, setelah itu aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu".

Jaejoong sedikit mendorong tubuh Yunho memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka, jika dibiarkan seperti itu terus suaminya itu bisa lepas kendali dan menerjangnya di ruang tamu ini, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi, saat beberapa maid terlihat mondar mandir melakukan tugas mereka, bisa-bisa para maid itu terkena serangan jantung massal.

Sungguh. Tidak akan dibiarkannya.

Yunho mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?".

"Emm.. Tidak mau, Kau sangat bau keringat hingga membuatku mual.". Jaejoong menggeleng sambil melangkah mundur secara teratur, kemudian tertawa dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Yunho setelah mendengar pekikkan pria tampan itu.

"Yakk! .. Istri nakal.. Awas kau yaa.. Aishh".

Yunho tersenyum sambil melontarkan kata-katanya, ia pura-pura kesal tentu saja. Istrinya itu sudah berlari menjauh, Aishh harusnya tadi ia lebih gesit agar bisa menangkap pinggang Jaejoong dan menggelitikinya sampai lemas.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian, ia berjanji dalam hati akan benar-benar membuat istrinya itu lemas, lemas dalam artian sesungguhnya. Tanpa menunggu lama kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki lingkaran tangga menuju kamar mereka, ia ingin berendam air hangat dengan aroma teraphy untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dari masalah dikantornya. Jung Financial Group Ltd.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong menatap ekspresi wajah suaminya dengan was-was, tadi dia sudah menyampaikan keinginan yang terfikirkan dalam benaknya. Semoga saja pria dihadapannya ini tidak curiga, doanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus sejauh itu?... Dan kenapa harus selama itu?..".

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan frustasi dan sedikit kesal, yang benar saja, pria cantik dihadapannya ini akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di mansion besar ini selama tiga hari, lalu akan jadi apa dirinya disini tanpa ada sosok istrinya yang selalu disentuhnya. Well, mungkin dia memang harus berhenti beroperasi selama kurun waktu tiga hari, membayangkannya saja membuatnya ngilu.

" Yunnie, . Hanya tiga hari dan aku janji setelah sampai Seoul lagi aku akan langsung pulang kerumah lalu memelukmu seerat mungkin. Setelah itu aku milikmu seutuhnya, sepuasnya".

Jaejoong memasang puppy eyes dan merajuk manja agar suaminya mau menuruti keinginannya, diakhir kalimatnya ia mengerling menggoda.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, disaat ia bimbang seperti ini kenapa istrinya itu malah memasang wajah ingin digigit seperti itu. Aigoo, dosa apa ia bisa mempunyai istri semenggoda ini.

Apakah salah jika ia tidak rela jika istrinya pergi, dia hanya seorang pria dewasa dengan gairah seksual yang berkobar dan tentu saja perlu untuk disalurkan. Kalau istrinya tidak ada apakah setiap malam ia harus menahannya, Aishh itu akan sangat menyakitkan, memikirkannya saja tubuhnya bergidik tidak nyaman.

"Boojae sayang, Junsu sudah dewasa dan dia sudah terbiasa pergi keluar kota sendirian, kalau kau benar-benar ingin ke Jeju, aku bisa menemanimu, kita bisa pergi berdua sekaligus melakukan...".

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau. Kau tega meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu di kantor dan melimpahkannya pada orang lain sementara kau bersenang-senang?".

Jaejoong menyela cepat, sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Matanya yang bulat melotot tidak suka, suaminya ini terkadang suka melakukan tindakan sesukanya.

"Dan perlu kau ingat Jung Jaejoong, suamimu ini seorang CEO, tidak bekerja pun tidak akan ada yang berani memarahiku maupun memecatku".

"Kalau begitu pergilah kesana sendirian dan nikmatilah bulan madumu bersama guling yang akan menemani tidurmu". Jaejoong berucap ketus sambil mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut sebatas telinganya kemudian memunggungi Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho, memandang shock punggung istrinya, what the hell..! Istrinya itu bermaksud menyuruhnya bercinta dengan guling kah? Astaga. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Shit, disaat miliknya mulai mengeras seperti ini kenapa Jaejoong harus keras kepala dan malah memunggunginya, seharusnya mereka bisa melewatkan malam panas dengan penuh gairah saat ini. Ohh ayolah, mereka tadi sempat melakukan french kiss sebelum Jaejoong mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Oke fine, kau boleh ikut Junsu ke Jeju besok, aku memberimu ijin".

"Kau bilang apa?! Aku tidak dengar, kalau masih berat di dalam hatimu, tidak usah saja, aku tidak mau perjalananku ke Jeju penuh rintangan".

"Boojae sayang, aku mengijinkanmu pergi oke, jadi sekarang berbaliklah dan jangan marah seperti itu, kalau kau tidak ingin aku marah kemudian lepas kendali dan memperkosamu saat ini juga".

Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit duduk setelah mendengar nada penuh ancaman dari ucapan frontal Yunho yang mana mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri sekaligus merona parah. Astaga suaminya ini kenapa memiliki sifat pervert seakut itu.

"Kau memberi ku ijin?".

"Eumb..."

Yunho hanya mendengungkan ucapannya karena masih kesal dengan Jaejoong, mata musangnya memandang istrinya datar. Yang ditatap malah menyunggingkan senyuman lebar kemudian memeluknya erat, tubuh bagian atas mereka benar-benar menempel tanpa jarak, hanya piyama sutra tipis yang menjadi penghalang tubuh keduanya.

"Dan sekarang penuhi kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri dari seorang Jung, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kau merasakannya bukan?".

Yunho mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong menjadi duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tangan sebelah kanannya memeluk punggung Jaejoong dan mengelusnya lembut dengan sedikit tekanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup dibalik celana piyama Jaejoong dan meremas pantat sintal istrinya. Jaejoong mendesah sambil memeluk leher Yunho erat.

Desahan dan erangan Jaejoong teredam karena ia menempelkan bibir plumnya pada permukaan pundak Yunho yang sedikit terekspos karena saat melakukan french kiss sebelum berdebat tadi ia telah membuka tiga kancing teratasnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang saat jemari terampil Yunho mulai memaksa memasukinya secara lembut, jemari itu mulai mendesak masuk untuk mencari spot di dalam tubuhnya yang mampu membuatnya bergetar bagaikan dialiri arus listrik dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat memacu adrenalinnya dengan sensasi memabukkan tentu saja.

Gotcha, Yunho menemukan spot itu, ditekannya dan diusapnya bagian yang sedikit menonjol diantara bagian kulit lunak lainnya. Jaejoong bergetar kecil, inilah titik ternikmatnya, yang mampu membawa jiwanya melambung tinggi, mencapai surga dunia.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Yunho. Atasan piyama keduanya sudah berserakan dibawah ranjang, keduanya mengerang bersama. Yunho mencium leher Jaejoong, meninggalkan beberapa love bite dibeberapa bagian, lidahnya turun menelusuri dada Jaejoong, tangannya meremas dada istrinya sedikit kasar, memang tidak besar namun cukup sintal untuk ukuran dada seorang pria, giginya memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong memekik nikmat. Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh miliknya, meremasnya sedikit kasar hingga ia mengerang tak tertahankan. Kedua tangan kekarnya sedikit mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong, mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Menempuh kenikmatan surga dunia bersama.

"Ahhnn... Sakit..".

Jaejoong mengernyit sambil meringis menahan perih yang mulai memaksa tubuhnya membuka jalan untuk milik Yunho bersatu dan bersarang di dalam tubuhnya, beradu dengan sensitif spot nya.

"Sedikit lagi sayang, dan kau akan merasakan nikmat. Hmmmhh.. Berada didalam mu sangat hangat, basah dan sempit."

Milik Yunho sepenuhnya telah bersatu didalam tubuhnya, belum bergerak, karena pria itu ingin memberikan waktu pada tubuhnya agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan sesuatu yang melesak kedalam pusat sensitifnya. Tubuhnya menegang karena hantaman rasa perih berdenyut seperti ada robekan tak kasat mata di tubuh bawahnya.

Yunho mengerang nikmat, miliknya seperti dicengkeram , dilingkupi rasa hangat dan lembab, Jaejoong menyempitkan holenya, miliknya serasa diremas kuat hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak, sedikit ngilu tapi sangat nikmat.

"Rileks sayang,. Terima milikku,. Jangan kau tolak..".

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, tubuhnya sedikit rileks dan tubuhnya mulai mengendur, menerima milik Yunho sepenuhnya.

"Malam ini aku akan membuatmu mendamba setiap sentuhan ku yang akan menjadi candu mu, jadi saat kau jauh dariku, kau akan mengingil bagaikan seorang pecandu yang sakau, membuatmu menginginkan milikku lagi dan lagi, hingga frustasi karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu penuh."

Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah karena hasrat seksualnya dan merona malu karena kata-kata vulgar yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini membuat miliknya melesak semakin dalam, bahkan spot itu tertumbuk secara tepat. Teriakan Jaejoong semakin keras saat spotnya dihujam Yunho dengan cepat.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai menghunjamnya semakin cepat, tangannya terlepas dari leher Yunho berpindah mencengkeram ujung bantal bulu angsanya hingga kuku jemarinya tampak memutih, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa digambarkan. Ucapan Yunho bagaikan mantera sihir, tubuhnya meresponnya dengan perasaan mendamba untuk dihujam lagi dan lagi. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan gelombang menggelenyar di sekujur tubuhnya, perutnya sakit menahan sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar, tanda ia benar-benar telah mencapai titik ternikmat itu.

Drrrtt... Drrrrtt.. Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidur sungguh mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka, Jaejoong masih terengah pasca orgasmenya, Yunho mengumpat kesal karena dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti istrinya harus tertunda karena getaran ponsel yang cukup mengganggu kegiatannya. Dengan kasar Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong dan menjawab panggilan dengan ketus disertai bentakan setelah mengetahui id penelfonnya.

"Park Yoochun sialan ! Shit ! Yyaa! Ada apa kau menelfon malam-malam begini, jika bukan masalah penting ingatkan aku untuk mencekik lehermu besok".

Yunho menjawab panggilan itu dengan kasar dan ketus, dia harus menahan hasrat nya hanya karena panggilan dari Yoochun yang sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya. Miliknya yang berdenyut, semakin nyeri dan ngilu karena ingin segera dituntaskan.

"Errr.. Hyung... Mian.. Aku hanya ingin bertanya ke Jaejoong, jadi besok dia akan langsung berangkat ke airport atau ... ".

"Ke airport. ".

Yunho menyela dengan ketus ucapan Yoochun yang bahkan belum selesai. Batinnya masih mengumpat kesal karena menurutnya Yoochun menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aishh, mengganggu saja.

"Ohh.. Baiklah...".

"Sekarang cepat tutup telfonnya atau aku benar-benar mencekikmu besok."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Yoochun langsung mematikan panggilannya. Membuat Yunho semakin mengumpat kasar karena sikap Yoochun yang langsung mematikan panggilannya yang menurutnya sungguh sangat tidak sopan. Tanpa disadarinya kalau sikap Yoochun yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu juga karena ancamannya.

"Yyaa ! Park Yoochun brengsek! Sialan ! Tidak sopan! Shit".

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah tadi dibuat kelabakan karena Yunho memaksa menemaninya hingga pesawat tujuan Jeju take off.

Bagaimana mungkin, bahkan tiket ke Jeju pun ia tidak punya. Ia nyaris dibuat sport jantung dadakan.

Untung saja Sekretaris Yunho menelfon disaat yang tepat, mengingatkan Yunho bahwa setengah jam lagi akan ada meeting penting dengan perusahaan luar negeri yang punya pengaruh penting dalam dunia perbisnisan

"Kau sudah siap ?".

Yoochun bertanya dibalik kemudi, Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoochun yang fokus menyetir. Dihirupnya nafas sedalam mungkin kemudian berucap dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan.

"Aku bahkan lebih dari siap".

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis, semoga harapannya bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yang merupakan impian setiap pasangan dalam hidup mereka. Untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai.

•

•

•

•

•

Sudah tiga hari ini Jaejoong melakukan terapi, jadi kemungkinan besar besok dirinya diperbolehkan pulang.

Sebenarnya terapi hormon dapat dilakukan dengan rawat jalan. Tetapi karena Jaejoong adalah seorang lelaki maka harus memerlukan penanganan khusus. Dengan rawat inap, dokter dapat selalu memantau kondisi tubuh dan perkembangannya. Karena tubuh pasien bisa drop sewaktu-waktu jika saja tubuh itu menolak rangsangan hormon lain saat proses terapi sedang dijalani.

"Telfon dari Yunho Hyung lagi?"

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong, dan menemukan lelaki cantik itu baru saja meletakkan ponsel ke nakas disampingnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terhitung sejak dirinya pergi -pura-pura- ke Jeju, Yunho selalu menghubunginya. Bahkan dalam waktu satu hari saja, Yunho bisa menghubunginya hingga puluhan kali. Mulai dari pertanyaan tidak penting hingga kata-kata vulgar kebiasaan suaminya.

Pernah saat itu ponselnya dia matikan, karena saat itu dirinya sedang melakukan proses terapi. Bahkan sampai ketiduran dan lupa mengaktifkan ponselnya. Alhasil Junsu yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Yunho. Junsu yang memang dasarnya polos harus kelabakan memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan Yunho. Sampai-sampai Yunho berencana menyusulnya ke Jeju saat itu juga. Beruntung Jaejoong segera menghubunginya dan mengancam suaminya itu jika dirinya tidak akan mau pulang kalau suaminya itu memaksa pergi ke Jeju. Kekanakkan memang. Tapi ancaman itu mampu membuat Yunho dengan terpaksa menurutinya.

"Baiklah.. Apa keluhanmu hari ini?"

"Seperti tadi pagi, masih mual dan perutku kadang sakit sampai kram. Apa itu salah satu efek samping dari terapi?".

"Bukan. Itu bukan merupakan efek samping dari terapi, dan kondisi seperti itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tubuhmu sedang melakukan penyesuaian. Dengan kata lain, itulah yang dirasakan seorang ibu saat usia kehamilan pada trimester pertama".

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya, terapi ini berhasil ?".

"Sebenarnya masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa terapi ini berhasil 100%, tapi untuk tanda-tanda awal, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu".

Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jaejoong, senyumnya mengembang, tersentuh dengan keyakinan, semangat, perjuangan dan keteguhan hati pria cantik dihadapannya untuk memperjuangkan kehadiran seorang bayi. Dia rela menahan rasa sakit saat melakukan proses terapi. Perjuangan seorang calon ibu.

_**Dan semua perjuangan Jaejoong akan dimulai dari sekarang.**_

•

•

•

•

•

[Jaejoongie, kau sudah sampai?]

"Umbb, aku sudah sampai di airport"

Jaejoong menjawab telfon dari Yunho sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju lobby.

[Baiklah, tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang]

"Tidak perlu Yunnie, aku sudah mendapatkan taxi"

[Dasar istri keras kepala.]

"Dasar beruang pervert pemaksa".

Jaejoong menjawab sindiran Yunho dengan kekehan. Jangan sampai Yunho menjemputnya ke airport yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak berada disana.

[Aku sangat mencintaimu istri cantikku yang keras kepala]

"Aku lebih dari sangat mencintaimu suami tampanku yang posesif".

[Astaga. Aku sangat ingin menerkammu sekarang juga kau tahu.]

"Apakah hanya hal mesum yang ada dikepala kecilmu itu, Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong mencibir. Bibirnya mempout lucu, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

[Kau mengetahuiku dengan baik sayang]. Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil menyeringai. Menggoda istrinya adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

[Baiklah sampai bertemu di kamar kita, mungkin aku akan pulang larut jadi jangan menungguku arraseo?, aku tahu kau pasti sangat kelelahan, jadi kau harus segera memulihkan staminamu sebelum aku menagih semua hutangmu sayang, kau mengerti Jung Jaejoong?".

_**DEG.**_

Mata Jaejoong melotot horror, bagaimana ini Tuhan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?.

•

•

•

•

•

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun Jaejoong belum bisa memejamkan matanya, perutnya mulai kram lagi. Tubuhnya berbaring gelisah mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Saat itu pula pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah sepatu yang sedikit tergesa.

Astaga itu pasti Yunho, Jaejoong segera menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, tubuhnya berbaring miring memunggungi pintu kamar.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar, matanya menangkap bayangan istrinya yang bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya, dengan penerangan minim dari _LED Projector Starmoon bedside lamp _yang memancarkan kerlip bulan dan bintang bagaikan di langit malam, berputar lambat searah jarum jam menerangi seluruh ruangan kamarnya yang luas. Samar-samar terdengar alunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu. Tangannya menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, kemudian kakinya melangkah ke samping kanan menuju mini room tempat seluruh koleksi sepatu miliknya beserta Jaejoong, melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan bed slipper yang lebih nyaman.

Jaejoong masih -pura-pura- memejamkan matanya, saat keningnya merasakan belaian tangan Yunho meyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi hingga sebagian kelopak matanya. Hingga kecupan di dahinya dan sedikit lumatan basah dibibirnya.

"Hei, istriku yang keras kepala, betapa nyenyaknya tidurmu huh? Bahkan kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya milikku yang mulai mengeras hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja. Kau senang eoh? Membuatku tersiksa karena kehilangan canduku. Nappeun."

Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya dan menggigit lembut hidung mancung Jaejoong. Kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus mendinginkan miliknya agar tidak terlalu menegang. Hahh, bahkan bayangan tubuh Jaejoong yang tak tersentuh saja mampu membangkitkan sisi liar didalam dirinya.

Jaejoong hampir saja terlelap saat merasakan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Yunho memeluk pinggang rampingnya, membawa tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh Yunho. Hingga punggung sempitnya semakin menempel rapat didada bidang Yunho.

Keduanya semakin terbawa suasana nyaman, hingga membuat mereka semakin jatuh terlelap dalam buaian malam yang semakin dingin.

•

•

•

•

•

**Urrghhh...**

Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidur lelapnya saat merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak tidak nyaman. Tangannya segera menyingkirkan bedcover yang masih menyelimutinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup rapat bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan saat rasa mualnya semakin menjadi. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel saat mulutnya memuntahkan cairan berupa lendir cair yang terasa pahit dipangkal lidahnya.

Yunho mengerjabkan mata musangnya yang masih terasa berat saat telinganya mendengar suara berisik dikamar mandi. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.05 am. Dilihatnya Jaejoong membungkuk didepan wastafel, merasa khawatir segera dihampirinya Jaejoong. Semakin mendekati wastafel terdengar jelas suara muntahan istrinya.

"Sayang kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Sebelah mana yang sakit? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?".

Yunho mengurut pelan tengkuk Jaejoong, tidak bisa ditutupinya rasa khawatir yang mendera hatinya. Belum pernah ditemuinya Jaejoong dalam kondisi seperti ini setelah bangun tidur, kalaupun hangover juga tidak seperti ini dan istrinya itu juga sudah membatasi minuman beralkohol, bahkan istrinya itu hanya memuntahkan cairan berupa lendir. Hatinya semakin kalut kala Jaejoong terlihat lemas dan pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa".

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kala melihat wajah Yunho yang masih berantakan sehabis bangun tidur, kekhawatiran memenuhi wajah tampannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya menghangat dengan perlakuan lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk angin, jika semalaman aku memeluk erat tubuhmu. Harusnya aku yang masuk angin, karena kau tidak membalas pelukanku".

"Aigoo, kau jangan sampai sakit, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menggodaku, menjahiliku dan menerkamku lagi".

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh suaminya seerat mungkin. Perasaan mualnya mulai menghilang.

"Yyaa! Apa hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan."

"Umbb. Memang hanya itu, apa kau belum menyadarinya?"

"Dan jangan lupakan fakta kalau aku bisa membuatmu menjerit nikmat dengan segala desahan menggoda mu itu."

Yunho berbisik seduktif ditelinga kiri istrinya, mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong agar terduduk di wastafel, tangan kanannya menelusup meremas dada kiri lelaki cantik itu.

"Yyaa! Kau kemanakan tanganmu itu Jung Yunho! Apa yang mau kau lakukan huh?".

"Apa memangnya?"

Yunho menyeringai menatap istrinya. Jaejoong mencengkeram tangannya, menahan tangannya yang semakin bergerak bebas.

**Haishh...**

"Yyaa! Aaww.. Sakit Jae.. Lepaskan.. A..aa..aaww".

"Apa memangnya?".

Jaejoong menyeringai sinis menatap ekspresi kesakitan Yunho. Bahkan daun telinga lelaki tampan itu mulai memerah. Sakit anniya? Rasakan itu Jung Yunho.

"Yahh..! Kenapa menyakitiku lagi huh? Belum puas menyiksaku selama tiga hari, meninggalkanku sendirian, membuatku menahan nyeri dan ngilu, meringkuk sendirian didalam selimut. Aigoo, kau itu tega sekali.".

Yunho sedikit kesal pada Jaejoong, istrinya itu kenapa jadi menolaknya seperti itu, biasanya lelaki cantik itu akan dengan senang hati mendesahkan namanya. Aishh, istrinya itu kenapa jadi menjengkelkan. Bahkan sejak kepulangan Jaejoong mereka belum melakukan french kiss seperti biasanya. Apa lelaki cantik didepannya ini tidak sadar kalau dirinya sangat merindukannya.

**Hahhhh...**

"Hyahhh... Jung Yunho.. Emmhh.. Lepaskan.. Aku masih bau.. Hhmmphh.."

Jaejoong menutup rapat bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan, menghindari bibir Yunho yang ingin menciumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli".

Dan Yunho tetap akan memaksakan kehendaknya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Semua yang ada pada diri Jung Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Sepenuhnya. Dan itu adalah hak paten. Klaimnya posesif dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

• _**TBC**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7.**_

_**Sekian...**_

_**P.S : Semua yang menyangkut tentang terapi hormon itu murni dari pemikiran ngawur saya, sumvah dehh! (*¯**__**︶**__**¯*)**_

_**Payyy Payyy... Sampai jumpa lagi. Entah itu kapan. Ehh? *gubrak***_


	3. Chapter 3

~_**My Precious Baby~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ Previous Chapter.

•

•

•

•

•

_**Hahhhh...**_

_**"Hyahhh... Jung Yunho.. Emmhh.. Aku masih bau mulut.. Hhmmphh.."**_

_**Jaejoong menutup rapat bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan, menghindari bibir Yunho yang ingin menciumnya. **_

_**"Aku tidak peduli".**_

_**Dan Yunho tetap akan memaksakan kehendaknya, bagaimanapun caranya. **_

_**Semua yang ada pada diri Jung Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Sepenuhnya. Dan itu adalah hak paten. Klaimnya posesif dalam hati.**_

•

•

•

•

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD, Typos, Mature Content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

~**Chapter 3~**

•

•

•

•

•

Sore itu Yunho memilih untuk pulang kantor lebih awal, dia tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang sakit terlalu lama. Dan saat ini dirinya benar-benar dibuat kalang kabut karena tubuh Jaejoong yang demam, setelah mual parah yang mendera istrinya sejak kemarin tubuh Jaejoong menjadi lemas, meskipun tidak sampai pingsan. Melihat istrinya yang tergolek lemah seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, seolah dirinya tidak bisa menjaga sang istri. Haishh. Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang sedang menyerang tubuh istrinya itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, suaminya itu sedang uring-uringan, mood pria tampan itu memburuk sejak kemarin saat dirinya menolak ajakan bercintanya. Hhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas peringatan Yoochun saat dirinya selesai melakukan check up hari ketiga terapinya.

Saat itu Yoochun mengatakan padanya,...

_**"Sebisa mungkin hindari 'aktivitas' malam kalian sampai seminggu, karena jika kau melakukannya dalam minggu ini, hal itu akan menghambat proses perkembangan hormon dalam tubuhmu, yang mana keefektifannya akan menurun. Jadi tolak saja ajakan Yunho hyung yang menjurus ke hal seperti itu seminggu penuh. Setelah itu kau boleh melakukkannya lagi seperti biasanya. Arasseo?".**_

Dirinya dibuat shock kala itu mendengarnya. Seminggu? Jung Yunho? Suaminya yang pervy itu? Tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali? Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Tapi jika itu semua demi kebaikan, Ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Jung Jaejoong hwaiting. Ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong meringis mendengar bentakan Yunho pada sekretarisnya, pada dasarnya Yunho itu sebenarnya ramah, tapi jika moodnya sedang buruk seperti saat ini sungguh sangat mengerikan, tak tanggung-tanggung semua bisa jadi sasaran amarahnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena kurang lebih yang mempengaruhi mood Yunho adalah dirinya. Lelaki cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard. Menumpuk beberapa bantal agar membuatnya lebih nyaman. Di waktu yang bersamaan Yunho memasuki kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu memarahi orang lain seperti itu, sikapmu kasar sekali".

"Dan siapa sebenarnya yang membuatku seperti ini, mengacaukan moodku hingga membuatku ingin meledak."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, apa demammu sudah turun? Biar kuperiksa."

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong, meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening lelaki cantik dihadapannya.

"Ommo. Demammu masih tinggi, Oh Tuhan, aku akan menelfon dokter Lee".

"Tidak perlu Yunnie, aku sudah lebih baik, tidak terlalu lemas seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu, wajahmu yang semakin memucat itu membuatku takut, tidakkah kau mengerti sedikit saja perasaanku yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Jung Jaejoong!."

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak, mata bulatnya menatap kaget suaminya.

Yunho tidak sengaja membentak Jaejoong, nafasnya memburu menahan kesal hingga wajahnya memerah. Sungguh, istrinya ini keras kepala. Tidakkah Jaejoong menyadari, jika dia dibuat kalang kabut karena sakitnya itu, demamnya yang naik turun, mual hingga perutnya yang sakit. Yunho tidak sanggup melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi, dia perlu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, agar emosinya sedikit terkontrol.

Ditatapnya pantulan cermin didepannya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih diliputi sedikit emosi. Astaga, ia baru saja membentak istri tercintanya. Dihembuskannya nafasnya kasar, hanya karena tidak menyentuh istrinya selama dua hari membuat emosinya menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini, Jaejoong benar-benar candu untuknya.

Saat dirinya menginginkan Jaejoong, istri cantiknya itu selalu mengeluh , mulai dari mual, sakit kepala, sakit perut, hingga demam yang menderanya saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan Jaejoong, bukan berakhir dikamar mandi maupun membiarkannya merasa ngilu semalaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau memaksa Jaejoong yang sedang sakit.

Jaejoong menatap punggung tegap Yunho yang berjalan membelakanginya, ia mengusap liquid bening yang turun membasahi pipinya. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya, kenapa sesak sekali rasanya. Dan akhirnya isakan kecil lolos dari bibir plumnya, digigitnya kuat bibirnya menahan isakan yang semakin keras. Kenapa Yunho membentaknya?!, dirinya pun juga tidak mengharapkan semua rasa sakit yang di alaminya.

Dirinya hanya ingin memperjuangkan sesuatu yang suatu saat nanti bisa membuatnya tersenyum dikala sakit, menangis dikala bahagia, penyemangat dikala ia terpuruk, menghiburnya dikala ia gundah, menjadi seseorang yang dirinya pun bisa memperjuangkannya, meski tubuhnya harus kesakitan sekalipun. Dirinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa, dan ia mampu menjalani segala rintangannya. Demi calon buah hatinya dengan Yunho nanti.

Isakan Jaejoong semakin keras, segera ia merebahkan diri, ditariknya selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan mulai menggigit gulingnya untuk meredam tangisannya yang tak terbendung lagi, bahkan kedua mata indahnya sudah memerah sembab.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga menangis karena hatinya ikut sesak. Dirinya pun merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia membentak Jaejoong yang sedang sakit. Air matanya tanpa diperintah mengalir dengan deras bersatu dengan air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Isakannya teredam bunyi air yang mengalir. Mian boo, mianhae. Mian Jaejoongie sayang, rapalnya dalam hati sambil meremas rambut hitamnya yang basah kuyup.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat merasakan rasa dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Matanya mengerjab pelan. Dilihatnya dokter Lee -dokter pribadi keluarga Jung- sedang memeriksanya menggunakan stetoskop. Disampingnya berdiri Yunho yang sedang mengamati dokter Lee , Jaejoong merasakan hatinya seolah dicubit, setelah kemarahan Yunho kemarin mereka saling diam, bahkan tidak ada pelukan sampai pagi seperti setiap malam, mereka saling memunggungi, bergerak gelisah karena saling mendamba namun juga sama-sama keras kepala.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekali lagi, wajah lelaki itu masih datar seperti tadi,dan gurat-gurat lelah terpancar dari wajahnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Yunho, rasa hangat melingkupi telapak tangannya, suaminya itu membalas tautan jemarinya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, mengucapkan permintaan maaf tanpa suara.

Jaejoong tersentak, dirinya baru sadar jika saat ini sedang diperiksa dokter Lee, kenapa dirinya bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gelisah. Bagaimana ini kalau dokter Lee sampai tahu sakitnya dikarenakan sedang menjalani terapi itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan dokter itu pasti tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Jangan sampai dokter Lee memberitahu Yunho.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya menatap bingung sang istri yang sedikit gelisah, raut wajahnya cemas, bahkan menatap takut-takut dokter Lee yang sedang memeriksanya. Istri cantiknya itu kenapa?. Pertanyaan itu muncul dibenaknya.

"Sebenarnya,.."

"Ahh.. Yunnie, bisakah kau meninggalkan ku bersama dokter Lee sebentar?, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada dokter Lee." Jaejoong menyela cepat ucapan dokter Lee.

"Apa memangnya? Katakan saja disini, akupun juga ingin mengetahui diagnosis sakitmu".

"Yunnie kumohon, hanya 5menit, aku janji".

"Baiklah, hanya 5 menit. Dokter Lee segera temui aku setelah selasai di ruang kerjaku ". Setelah dengan sedikit tidak rela melepas tautan tangan mereka akhirnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama dokter Lee, dibukanya pintu kamar itu tanpa menutupnya kembali lalu melangkah menjauh menuju ruang kerjanya .

"Dokter Lee? Ada sesuatu yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Nde Jaejoong shi, jadi sebenarnya apakah anda sedang dalam proses menjalani sebuah terapi hormon? Karena berdasarkan diagnosis awal saya daya imun anda mengalami tekanan dikarenakan rangsangan hormon baru dalam tubuh anda, itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa bagian tubuh anda mengalami perubahan secara tidak langsung sehingga menimbulkan rasa mual, nyeri, kram perut, hingga demam".

"Nde itu benar dokter. Dan... Dokter Lee, tolong jangan beritahu hasil diagnosis anda pada Yunho, jangan sampai hal ini membuatnya semakin khawatir, aku hanya tidak ingin hal ini bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya, jadi ... tolong kerjasamanya dokter".

Jaejoong sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap dokter Lee dengan penuh kesungguhan dan meyakinkan. Meskipun sedikit ragu, akhirnya dokter kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk menemui Yunho setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan sedikit badannya meminta ijin.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya dokter itu sudah berjanji tidak akan membeberkan hasil diagnosisnya. Oh Tuhan. Hampir saja ketahuan. Jangan sampai Yunho mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa lelaki tampan nan tegas itu menghentikan proses terapinya yang baru berlangsung beberapa hari ini bagaimanapun caranya. Suaminya itu punya kuasa anniya?.

•

•

•

•

•

Terhitung sudah lima hari, sejak Jaejoong menjalani proses terapi selama tiga hari dirumah sakit saat itu. Hari ini tubuh Jaejoong sudah lebih segar, mual parah yang sempat menderanya selama beberapa hari juga sudah tidak ia rasakan, demannya pun juga sudah sembuh. Dan selama itu pula Yunho tidak masuk kerja sama sekali, lelaki tampan itu lebih memilih merawat dan menjaganya. Aishh. Memikirkan ketulusan Yunho selama merawatnya saja membuat kedua pipinya merona bahagia, betapa beruntungnya dirinya, hanya satu yang masih kurang. Bayi. Tawa dan tangis bayi belum memenuhi relung hatinya. Semoga saja terapi ini benar-benar berdampak membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Dan sore ini, Jaejoong berencana membuatkan berbagai masakan spesial kesukaan suaminya sekaligus sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya untuk suaminya itu. Dengan dibantu beberapa maid tentu saja, dua diantaranya adalah koki internasional yang dipekerjakan langsung oleh Jung Umma. Mertuanya.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong sedang menyisir rambut halusnya yang berwarna dark brown di depan kaca riasnya saat mata bulatnya menangkap pantulan suaminya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Segera dihampirinya lelaki tampan itu yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Mata musangnya memancarkan gairah membara yang mencoba ditahannya.

Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan cepat lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga rasanya Jaejoong kehabisan nafas detik itu juga.

**Ouchh..**

Jaejoong meringis merasakan dadanya berdenyut saat bergesekan dan ditekan kuat oleh dada Yunho. Rasanya ngilu sekali. Kaku dan keras. Astaga, kenapa lagi dengan tubuhnya ini.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong saat mendengar rintihan istrinya itu, dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih meringis sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak lagi. Raut kesakitan itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Jaejoongie gwaenchana? " Yunho berkata dengan nada paniknya yang terlihat jelas tanpa bisa ditutupi.

"Nde, nan gwaenchana, hanya sedikit nyeri" Jaejoong menjawabnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Mengelusnya lembut untuk meredakan rasa nyeri dan ngilunya.

"Astaga. Itu organ vital Jung Jaejoong. Jantung. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Oh Tuhan. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Kang ahjushi! Segera siapkan mobil."

"Yunnie jangan berlebihan seperti itu , bukan jantungku , tapi dadaku, jadi hentikan kepanikanmu itu," Jaejoong terkekeh melihat wajah khawatir suaminya.

Dadanya memang nyeri tapi yang dia rasakan bukan dari jantungnya, melainkan dadanya. Keras sedikit nyeri dan ngilu.

"Mm.. Mwo? Dada? Tapi aku kan tidak sedang meremas maupun menggigitnya". Yunho berkata dengan polosnya. Dirinya jadi gugup hanya karena mendengar salah satu nama dari bagian favoritnya saat bercinta itu disebut.

"Aishh. Jung Yunho. Aku sedang tidak bercanda". Jaejoong kesal juga melihat wajah polos dan kalimat vulgar yang meluncur bebas dari bibir hati suaminya itu.

"Ahh.. Mendengarmu sudah bisa berteriak seperti ini membuatku yakin kalau kau memang sudah sembuh total." Yunho menyeringai. Matanya menatap Jaejoong, menggoda.

"Yyaa ! ... Mphmm.. Ahhnn.. Ummnnhh".

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yunho akhirnya melumat bibir Jaejoong. Lembut hingga menuntut sedikit kasar. Kedua tangannya memegang kepala Jaejoong agar membuatnya lebih menempel erat dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya mencoba menggoda lidah Jaejoong untuk saling membelit, menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh. Menambah gairah yang semakin ingin meledak, menggelenyar penuh sensasi nikmat. Lidahnya yang bergesekan dengan gigi yang berbaris rapi menambah kesan geli, hangat, basah dan lembut, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak hingga beberapa saliva keluar membasahi dagu hingga lehernya.

"Hahhh...Hahh.. Hahhh..mmmhh.. Ummnnnhh.." Jaejoong bernafas rakus saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, meninggalkan benang saliva yang jatuh menetes ke dagunya. Bibir plumnya semakin basah dan memerah, sedikit membengkak karena Yunho menghisapnya kuat hingga melumatnya kasar. Tidak lama hingga Yunho melumat bibirnya kembali setelah tiga tarikan nafasnya.

Jaejoong meremas kaos Yunho yang berwarna hijau tosca pada bagian dada, sebelum tangannya merambat naik melingkari leher suaminya, meremas helaian rambut hitam Yunho. Merangsang gairah sang suami dengan sentuhan jemari halusnya pada daerah telinga, tengkuk hingga punggung tegapnya, mengusapnya pelan penuh kelembutan, menghantarkan gairah yang ingin segera dipuaskan.

Yunho semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan miliknya yang mulai mengeras hanya karena ciuman intim penuh gairah seksual. Menelusupkan kakinya diantara kedua paha Jaejoong, memberi rangsangan di tubuh bagian bawah istrinya, hingga menggetarkan tubuh lelaki cantik itu dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Bibirnya berpindah mencium telinga sensitif Jaejoong, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang membuat tubuh istrinya menggelenyar nikmat. Kedua tangannya membuka kancing piyama milik Jaejoong, menelusupkan kedua tangannya menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil dada sintal itu, mengusap dan meremasnya lembut, takut menyakiti Jaejoong. Meski biasanya ia akan meremas kasar dan lelaki cantik itu akan mendesah menyukainya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong memang terlena oleh buaian Yunho. Ciumannya yang memabukkan, sentuhannya yang menggetarkan, hingga hujamannya yang membuatnya menggelenyar. Ia sangat merindukan sentuhan itu, yang mampu menerbangkan jiwanya. Ia tidak munafik, ia juga sangat mendamba tubuh Yunho yang memenuhi dirinya, bersatu dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho membimbing tubuhnya merebah ke ranjang, posisinya yang telentang membuat Yunho menindih tubuhnya. Mereka masih saling melumat intim. Menggesekkan tubuh dan menyentuh titik sensitif masing-masing.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu sayang...hmmmhh". Yunho berbisik dengan seduktif. Tangan kanannya menelusup menyentuh milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak, bukan karena sentuhan tangan Yunho, melainkan terkejut karena dirinya dan Yunho hampir saja melakukan hubungan intim. Astaga. Ia lepas kendali. Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat.

**Aarghhh...**

"Yunnie, kepalaku pusing. Arghh sakit...ngghh". Jaejoong meringis menahan -pura-pura- sakit kepala, tangannya mencengkeram kepalnya, menunjukkan raut wajah bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Yunho menhentikan cumbuannya, tangannya segera keluar dari celana piyama Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan raut cemas.

"Kepalamu pusing lagi?.. Bagaimana ini.. Aigoo.. Sebentar.. Baiklah..tunggu aku akan ambilkan obat dilaci".

Yunho meracau tidak jelas saat melihat raut kesakitan Jaejoong, dibantunya Jaejoong duduk menyandar pada headboard, kemudian berlari menuju laci meja dipojok kamar mereka.

"Ini, minum obatnya boo,.."

"Yunnie.. Airnya..."

"Ohh? Air? Astaga... airnya belum.. Mana airnya.. Yahh!.. Aishh, Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan didapur." Yunho berlari keluar kamarnya, tergesa-gesa sampai melupakan alas kakinya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai terkekeh bahkan hampir tertawa keras, Yunhonya yang sedang cemas dan khawatir sangat menggelikan. Perutnya sampai sakit karena menahan tawa. Ohh, Mianhae Yunnie-ah, bersabarlah lagi selama dua hari ne, batin Jaejoong kasihan tapi juga ingin tertawa kegirangan.

•

•

•

•

•

"Jadi selama dua hari ini dadamu sering nyeri dan ngilu?".

"Umb. Bahkan rasanya sangat keras, sedikit saja tertekan sangat sakit. Aku jadi harus menjaga jarak saat berpelukan dengan Yunho".

"Apa itu artinya, terapi hormon itu juga mempengaruhi kelenjar air susu dalam dadamu".

Yoochun menggumam pelan, menyimpulkan sesuatu dari semua keluhan yang dialami Jaejoong.

"Ohh.. Ehh.. MWO?... Aaa.a..air... Air susu? Maksudmu dadaku juga bisa memproduksi ASI?".

"Begitulah. Dari semua keluhanmu, memang sepertinya dadamu juga mampu memproduksi asi. Cukup langka, karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah menemui kasus yang seperti ini. Tapi itu hebat". Yoochun mengerling menggoda menatap Jaejoong, ekspresi shock wajah Jaejoong dengan bibir membulat dan mata melotot horror membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan tawa kerasnya pun meledak tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Yahh ! Kenapa kau tertawa bodoh seperti itu, kau fikir ini lucu huh? .. Astaga. Itu asi Park Yoochun dan itu akan keluar dari dadaku?".

" Tentu saja. Memang dada siapa lagi? Dada Yunho hyung? Orang semanly Yunho hyung tidak cocok memakai bra". Yoochun menjawab enteng tanpa filter, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin sweatdrop.

"MWO? Bra? Kau gila Park Yoochun!? Maksudmu aku harus memakai bra seperti para Yeoja ?".

"Tergantung sih, kalau dadamu semakin membesar jelas kau harus memakai bra." Yoochun mencoba menakut-nakuti Jaejoong. Hatinya tertawa puas melihat wajah horror Jaejoong.

"Ahh ya satu lagi, jika nanti kau hamil, jangan perbolehkan suamimu itu menghisap dadamu, kau tahu kelenjar air susu yang dihasilkan pria mungkin lebih sedikit daripada wanita normal."

"Yahh! Park Yoochun! Kau itu frontal sekali, lihat kau itu sedang berbicara pada siapa!".

"Dan jangan lupakan, kau itu pasienku kakak ipar". Yoochun semakin terkekeh mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang semakin memerah menahan kesal.

"Yya ! Diam kau ! Aishh, berhenti tertawa!"

Dan Yoochun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang semakin keras sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang mulai kaku.

"Ahh, kau ingin aku mengadukan pada Junsu kalau kau suka mengerling mesum menatap para perawat seksi eoh? Okee.. Okee.. akan aku katakan itu padanya." Jaejoong menyeringai menatap wajah shock Yoochun, lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya seketika. Dengan tetap menyeringai kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan Yoochun.

"Yyaa ! Aku tidak seperti itu ! Aku hanya mencoba ramah kepada mereka." Jaejoong tetap melenggang pergi dan hanya melambaikan tangannya menjawab teriakan Yoochun. Satu sama adik ipar, kekeke. Batinnya tertawa puas.

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah dari rumah sakit untuk mengetahui perkembangan terapi dan menanyakan keluhannya pada Yoochun, akhirnya Jaejoong memilih melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement Junsu sekaligus menengok keponakan kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Park Inhwan.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada intercome dan menunggu beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Junsu muncul membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Junsu yang sedikit acak-acakan wajahnya sayu khas orang bangun tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, kancing piyamanya bahkan dikancing asal-asalan, adiknya itu seperti baru saja berperang bantal? mungkin. Terlihat dari beberapa bulu angsa yang menempel di rambut dan bajunya. Dan dibelakangnya si kecil Inhwan mengekor dengan kondisi yang sama, bulu angsa bertebaran di pipi chubby miliknya.

"Annyeong Inhwanie sayang.." Jaejoong menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, lalu menarik lembut lengan Inhwan agar duduk disampingnya, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyelaraskan tingginya, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi chubby balita imut itu setelah sebelumnya membersihkan beberapa helai bulu yang masih menempel.

"Annyeong Jumma .." Inhwan tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Kemudian mengecup hidung dan bibir Jaejoong.

Bukan tanpa alasan Inhwan memilih memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Ahjumma, sebenarnya sedari awal Appa dan Ummanya sudah menyuruhnya memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Ahjushi, hanya saja semua itu terbantahkan saat Inhwan mengatakan memilih memanggil "Jumma" karena saat Jaejoong menggendong dan memeluknya, pelukan Jaejoong sehangat pelukan seorang Umma. Yang akhirnya membuat mereka semua mengangguk mengerti mendengar celotehan jujur Inhwan.

"Apa hari ini kau berbuat nakal sayang?".

"Embb. Anniya.." Inhwan menggeleng imut, bibirnya mencebil lucu.

"Anak pintar, lalu apa sekiranya yang membuat ummamu menjadi buruk rupa seperti peternak ayam humb?"

"Umm itu,.. Aku tidak melakukannya joongie jumma, umma semalam berperang bersama appa, lalu membuat kamarnya penuh bulu"

"Park Inhwanie, kau tidak ingin kehilangan PSP mu bukan? Jadi, katakan yang sejujurnya baby. Umma dan Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong bukan?." Junsu mencoba mengancam anaknya secara halus, biasanya anak imutnya itu akan berkata jujur setelah PSP kesayangannya mulai terancam. Namun...

"Aku tidak bohong umma. Lelaki sejati itu tidak diajarkan untuk berbohong. Tanyakan saja pada appa jika umma tidak percaya. Kata appa, semalam umma buas." Inhwan mendengus kecil, jengah mendapati tatapan penuh curiga dari mata sipit milik ummanya.

"Apa semalam kami memang sebuas itu?!." Junsu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil menggumam lirih.

"Park Junsu ! Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!." Jaejoong mendesis sambil menatap tajam Junsu.

"Errr, itu hyung..sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat, semalam aku baru pulang dari Jeju jam dua pagi, dan kami memang sempat melakukan 'this and that' tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun, karena aku sudah tertidur duluan. Dan saat aku terbangun yang kudapati Inhwanie sudah berdiri penuh bulu berterbangan memenuhi tempat tidur"

"Dan aku mendapati banyak gigitan ditubuh umma. Apa semalam appa menggigiti umma?."

Ehh ? Jaejoong dan Junsu terkesiap mendengar ucapan polos bocah manis berusia lima tahun itu. Keduanya menelan ludah kasar. Saling melirik gugup satu sama lain.

"Ohh. Itu.. Sebenarnya itu bukan.."

"Inhwanie saja tidak pernah menggigit Moonie kalau kita berebut mainan."

Inhwan menyela ucapan Junsu masih dengan tatapan polosnya penuh keingintahuan.

Mason Moon atau yang lebih akrab disapa Moonie adalah tetangga apartement mereka, balita imut nan menggemaskan berdarah campuran Kanada-Korea.

Junsu dan Jaejoong dibuat sweatdrop. Betapa dampak sifat casanova Yoochun dan sifat polos Junsu berpengaruh besar dalam perkembangan sifat Inhwan. Bocah imut itu saat bersama Appanya akan menunjukkan sifat gentlenya, mengakui kesalahannya jika berbuat salah, tidak menangis ketika dimarahi Yoochun, tersenyum ramah kepada setiap wanita cantik, ia selalu menirukan sifat Appa yang sangat dikaguminya. Berbanding terbalik ketika ia bersama Ummanya, ia lebih menunjukkan sifat manjanya, suka merajuk, penuh keingintahuan, dan bersifat polos seperti anak seusianya, sifat murni dari seorang anak kecil.

Junsu melirik Jaejoong dengan gugup, Hyungnya itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura siap memarahinya detik itu juga.

"Ahh. Inhwanie kau belum mandikan baby? Nah sekarang ayo kita mandi." Dengan sigap Junsu mengangkat tubuh kecil Inhwan, menggendongnya. Lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, Junsu sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari kemarahan Jaejoong dengan alibi akan memandikan Inhwan. Hyungnya itu kalau marah suka sekali menyakiti butt seksinya, jadi lebih baik ia mencari jalan aman, bukankah semalam butt seksinya diterkam Chunconda. Jadi, Masih sakit tentu saja.

"Umma... Inhwanie kan sudah mandi bersama appa tadi."

"Sssttt.. Bulu yang menempel ditubuhmu itu membuatmu bau baby, jadi kau harus mandi lagi." Junsu tersenyum polos sambil mengecup pipi chubby putra imutnya. Kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong diruang tamu.

"Yyaa ! Park Junsu ! Kemari kau ! Teganya kau menodai mata polos keponakan ku! Yyaa ! Dolphin berpantat bebek !" Jaejoong berteriak kesal sambil berlari mengejar Junsu. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada adiknya itu. Entah itu menendang ataupun mencubit pantatnya. Atau dia tidak akan pulang sebelum puas menyakiti adiknya itu. Keke. Tawa evilnya dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

• _**TBC**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Dan untuk para viewers yang sudah menyempatkan diri melihat ataupun membaca sekilas MPB yang mungkin tidak menarik xixixi *ketawa ala kunti* saya sampai dibuat terkejut oleh jumlah viewersnya. *gelundungan***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya, pertanyaannya akan kejawab kog seiring berjalannya cerita heehee *diinjek* sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menyemangati saya. *kecup basah* *bow***_

_**Note : Kayaknya ada yang kejebak yaa.. Kekeke *digampar* .. Jadi jaema itu belum hamil readers sayang.. Ntar deh kalo udah enceh sama papi yun *guling2* ... Dan mungkin untuk enceh selanjutnya gk terlalu full.. Mungkin akan saya skip dikit *plak* .. Takutnya readers overdosis ma enceh buatan saya.. Dan takut kena delete ep ep en juga hoho.. enceh yang frontal nanti bisa ngebahayain readers dibawah umur *kecup*. Waduhh saya gak bisa kalo disuruh apdet cpet, *puppy eyes*. **_

_**Sekian.. Payyy..payyy.. *lambai2 ala miss jejung".**_


	4. Chapter 4

~_**My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ Previous Chapter.

•

•

•

•

•

_**"Umma... Inhwanie kan sudah mandi bersama appa tadi." **_

_**"Sssttt.. Bulu yang menempel ditubuhmu itu membuatmu bau baby, jadi kau harus mandi lagi." Junsu tersenyum polos sambil mengecup pipi chubby putra imutnya. Kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong diruang tamu.**_

_**"Yyaa ! Park Junsu ! Kemari kau ! Teganya kau menodai mata polos keponakan ku! Yyaa ! Dolphin berpantat bebek !" Jaejoong berteriak kesal sambil berlari mengejar Junsu. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada adiknya itu. Entah itu menendang ataupun mencubit pantatnya. Atau dia tidak akan pulang sebelum puas menyakiti adiknya itu. Keke. Tawa evilnya dalam hati.**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD, Typos, Mature Content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

~**Chapter 4~**

•

•

•

•

•

Malam ini Jaejoong sudah 'bebas' , maka dari itu ia sengaja memakai kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran dan sedikit transparan, di dukung dengan hotspant yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Tadi setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai dua jam yang lalu, ia melihat Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya, yang katanya ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang sempat ditinggalkannya lima hari penuh selama merawatnya saat itu.

**Haishh...**

Suaminya itu tidak romantis sekali. Bukankah ini akhir pekan? Harusnya mereka bisa menghabiskan malam romantis berdua kan ? Meskipun tidak harus ada candle light dinner, tidak menonton film, tidak kencan ditaman bermain seperti saat masih berpacaran dulu. Hanya duduk berdua sambil berpelukan di bawah cahaya langit itu saja sudah cukup romantis baginya. Aishh, Tidak peka sekali lelaki tampan itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Ia sungguh menyukai udara malam, entah kenapa rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dari udara pagi, menyejukkan. Ditatapnya hamparan langit luas yang menunjukkan kerlip bintang ditemani bulan sabit yang bersinar terang. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, mengkhayalkan jika suatu saat nanti ia akan duduk santai dibalkon menatap bulan dan bintang dengan ditemani buah hati kecilnya. Kemudian mulai menceritakan dongeng tentang Putri bulan hingga anaknya terlelap dipangkuannya. Ahh. Betapa saat-saat itu sungguh dinantikannya. Heey, Jung Junior cepatlah hadir ne, ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus lembut perut ratanya.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya saat jam mulai menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia memang sengaja menyibukkan diri, jika hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong ia tidak yakin bisa menahan gairah seksualnya yang selama seminggu ini membuncah hingga membuatnya selalu meledak. Emosi tak terkendali hingga frustasi yang berujung pada kamar mandi. Bukan untuk bermain solo, karena ia lebih menyukai pijatan lembut tangan istrinya, dia hanya ingin sedikit mendinginkan tubuhnya yang tegang.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong berdiri dibalkon membelakanginya sambil menatap langit luas. Ohh, istrinya itu seksi sekali. Ehh, MWO? Ohh. Astaga! Yunho mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan hotspant yang bahkan hanya menutupi pantat mungilnya?!. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi?!. 'Ohh. Jung Jaejoong kau dalam bahaya istriku sayang.!' Bibirnya menyeringai, dalam hati ia benar-benar merutuki pakaian tipis itu, benar-benar mencetak lekukan tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Haishh.

" Kau sengaja heumb? Mau menggodaku? ". Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke dalam cuping telinga Jaejoong, bibirnya turun ke leher Jaejoong, menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh rangsangan. Yunho tahu benar cara merangsang pasangannya. Lelaki tampan itu selalu ahli dalam hal itu.

"Nghhh... Ani... Bukankah aku sedang tidak melakukan striptis didepanmu? Jadi itu bukan kategori menggoda mhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah, sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar Yunho dapat mengeksplore lehernya dengan lebih leluasa.

Yunho menghisap lehernya tepat dibagian urat nadi. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Tubuhnya menggelenyar, merasakan nikmat yang membuat hatinya berdesir nikmat hingga melumpuhkan sistem saraf tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas hanya karena sentuhan bibir lelaki tampan itu, cukup lama ia mendambanya. Dan malam ini ia ingin menikmati setiap detiknya.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, menatap kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong yang berwarna hitam kelam, yang membawanya dalam pusaran cinta tanpa ujung, menenggelamkannya dalam gairah pesona yang tak pernah surut. Membuatnya semakin dan semakin terjerumus dalam lautan penuh cinta yang diarunginya bersama tambatan hatinya, separuh jiwanya, Jung Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melumat lembut, membalas hisapan demi hisapan, bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawah dengan penuh gairah. Melesakkan lidah kedalam mulut untuk saling membelit. Yunho menghisap lidah Jaejoong, Hingga membuat pemiliknya melenguh nikmat sebelum jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar nikmat hingga persendian kakinya semakin tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lentur bagai tak bertulang. Hisapan Yunho disekujur wajah dan lehernya membuat tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Jaejoong semakin melenguh, Yunho semakin turun menuju dadanya, meremasnya dan mulai mengecupnya lembut tanpa membuka kemeja yang dikenakan istrinya. Bibir hati itu mulai menghisap dan menggigit kecil nipple pinknya yang mulai menegang. Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan nikmat, terlihat sangat menggoda.

Jaejoong merasakan geli yang luar biasa nikmat ketika Yunho mencium dan menghisap perut bawahnya, mengangkat kemejanya sebatas dada. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan sensasi menggelenyar disekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho semakin turun kebawah, membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting hotspant Jaejoong , menariknya hingga sebatas lutut. Dibukanya paha dalam Jaejoong agar kakinya sedikit melebar. Disentuhnya milik Jaejoong yang mulai mengeluarkan precum, dihembuskan nafas hangatnya yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli, menciumnya lembut dan mulai menghisapnya hingga istrinya menggelinjang nikmat dengan mencengkeram erat railing balkon kamarnya. Lidah basahnya mulai menggoda titik sensitif Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang, tubuh indahnya menegang dan Yunho dapat merasakan kedutan kecil pada milik Jaejoong, istrinya itu akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah pasca gelombang kenikmatan menderanya. Tatapan matanya merunduk menatap Yunho yang masih memberi kecupan lembut pada paha dalamnya.

"Yunnie.. hhh..hhh..hhh"

"Ne Jaejoongie?" Yunho berdiri, kemudian melumat bibir plum Jaejoong yang semakin memerah bengkak membuatnya berkali lipat lebih seksi.

"Mmphh.. nhhh... pindah umbbhhh.. kedalam Yun...ahhh"

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, sepertinya untuk malam ini dia akan mendapatkan candunya kembali. Di angkatnya tubuh Jaejoong, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ranjang kingsize milik mereka.

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong, melumat bibirnya dengan sensual. Dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja lelaki cantik itu. Jaejoong menghentikan tangan Yunho yang berada diatas perutnya, melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Aku punya beberapa permintaan sebelum kita melanjutkannya."

"Mwo?". Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang tampak sayu. Jemarinya menelusuri garis rahang Jaejoong.

"Hmmpph.. Malam ini jangan menggunakan pengaman."

"Bukankah aku memang lebih sering tidak menggunakan pengaman saat kita bercinta?".

"Eumbbhh... kedua...keluarkan semua cairan cintamu didalam tubuhku, "

Yunho terkekeh, ia memang berencana menumpahkan semua hasrat terpendamnya selama seminggu ini dengan memenuhi Jaejoong. Hatinya tertawa kegirangan.

"Dan... jangan keluarkan milikmu sampai pagi... nghhhh..akhh".

"Tentu sayang, permintaanmu diterima.".

Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong, menggigitnya gemas dan menghisapnya kuat. 'Pelan-pelan, Jaejoong pasti akan kesakitan, Namja ini tak dirasuki hampir seminggu lebih' Yunho mencoba mengingatkan tubuhnya, sungguh ia hampir tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Jaejoong mendesah, ia mendamba sentuhan Yunho yang cukup kasar. Dan malam ini mereka menggapai firdaus kenikmatan yang selama seminggu ini tidak mereka lakukan. Saling mendesah, saling memuaskan, dengan menautkan jemari mereka mencapai kenikmatan hingga fajar menjelang. Yunho menggertakkan giginya, kenikmatan itu kembali menyelubunginya. Jaejoong meremasnya kuat, memaksa pinggulnya semakin menghujam dalam, melingkupi tubuh panasnya dengan kehangatan yang lembut dan basah. Merasakan denyutan Jaejoong yang semakin meremas tubuhnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan miliknya yang mulai berdenyut, menggertakkan giginya dan mengikuti Jaejoong mencapai kepuasaan.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong bangun dengan rasa pegal dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi bagian bawahnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit saat tubuhnya sedikit saja bergerak. Cahaya matahari yang memantul dari pintu kaca balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke timur mulai mengusik tidurnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai mengeliat, sedikit melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Yunho yang sedang memakai jasnya menghadap kaca rias melihat pergerakan Jaejoong dari pantulan kaca dihadapannya, segera dihampirinya lelaki cantik yang menguap sambil mengusap matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Yunho duduk diranjang disamping Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong yang tertutup bedcover, tubuh lelaki cantik itu masih naked dibalik selimutnya sehingga ia menaikkan bedcover hingga sebatas dada, Sebelah tangannya menelusuri pipi Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa halusnya pipi lelaki cantik itu.

Jaejoong mengerjab cepat, matanya masih terasa berat karena baru bangun dari fase tidurnya. Dilihatnya Yunho sudah berpakaian rapi, siap berangkat ke kantor.

"Yunnie... jam berapa sekarang?".

"Sudah pukul tujuh lewat sayang. "

"Kenapa sudah berpakaian rapi seperti itu?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Tidak rela kehangatan yang direngkuhnya semalam harus berhenti pagi ini.

"Pagi ini aku ada meeting penting boo, jadi aku harus sampai dikantor tepat jam delapan nanti." Yunho terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk istrinya. Menggemaskan sekali anniya?.

Segera dikecupnya bibir plum itu, merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak membalas kecupannya, dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk melumatnya, terasa kenyal dan lembut didalam mulutnya, dihisapnya bibir merah itu hingga membuat pemiliknya melenguh. Jaejoong pun membalas lumatan dan hisapannya. Bergantian menelusuri rongga hangat dan basah didalam mulut pasangannya. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, semakin memperdalam lumatannya, giginya menggigit kecil bibir kenyal Jaejoong, kemudian menghisapnya.

Dilepaskannya bibir Jaejoong saat lelaki cantik itu menepuk lengannya, mencoba menghentikannya karena pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya berkurang . Jaejoong terengah, nafasnya memburu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibir plumnya yang bengkak dan memerah sedikit terbuka, tidak puas menghirup udara hanya dengan hidungnya saja. Yunho menghapus saliva mereka yang meleleh didagu dan sekitar bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa acaramu hari ini sayang?".

"Aku ada janji dengan Junsu jam sembilan nanti, kita mau mencarikan sekolah untuk Inhwan."

"Bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu Jaejoongie , tapi kalau menurutku lebih baik istirahat saja dirumah."

"Yahh! Aku tidak Oo.. Oouucchh.. aww.. akh sakit... Kenapa perih sekali". Jaejoong refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya saat ingin menyela perkataan Yunho. Alhasil tubuh bawahnya pun semakin berdenyut sakit. Astaga, buttnya sakit sekali. Diusapnya pinggang rampingnya, untuk mengurangi denyutan perih yang mulai menjalar ke sekitar buttnya. Paha dalamnya pun merasakan aliran basah, hangat dan sedikit lengket yang keluar dari pusat ternikmatnya.

"Yakin masih ingin pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?". Yunho tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ringisan Jaejoong. Salah sendiri masih keras kepala, bukankah tadi ia sudah memperingatkannya. Sebenarnya sih bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, yang semalam menggodanya secara terang-terangan bukankah lelaki cantik itu sendiri. Dirinya yang memang sedang kelaparan lalu disuguhi hidangan seperti itu jelas saja langsung kalap.

"Emm..emm.. Tidak lagi.. Ini sungguh sakit sekali". Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak perlu sayang. Maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jadi untuk hari ini jadilah anak penurut yang baik, istirahatlah dirumah. Dan aku akan menyuruh beberapa maid untuk mengantar sarapanmu dan membersihkan kamar kita, aku tahu pergerakanmu terbatas boo. " Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong saat lelaki cantik itu akan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia tahu istrinya itu masih merasakan sakit. Jelas saja, mereka baru berhenti bercinta sekitar pukul empat dini hari tadi.

Setelah menasehati istrinya, Yunho segera mengecup kening dan bibir plum itu, kemudian mulai beranjak keluar kamar. Dirinya harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Kalau tidak ingin hal yang 'iya-iya' terjadi, ia pasti akan berakhir menyentuh Jaejoong lagi jika dalam radius sedekat ini. Haishh. Dan dirinya pasti akan telat meeting nantinya. Tidak profesional sekali kalau dirinya telat dihadapan rekan bisnisnya.

•

•

•

•

•

Hari ini tepat lima bulan sejak Jaejoong melakukan terapi. Tiga bulan lalu terapinya sudah selesai, dan selama tiga bulan ini dirinya sudah tidak pernah check up lagi kerumah sakit, hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari benih Yunho tumbuh dan berkembang dalam rahimnya, begitu kata dokternya. Dan ia sungguh sangat menantikannya, dia bahkan sudah berani menggoda Yunho untuk melakukannya. Jika dulu sebelum ia melakukan terapi, mereka selalu bercinta lebih sering pada saat malam, sekarang setelah terapi bertambah intensitasnya menjadi tiap pagi sesudah bangun tidur, siang saat jam makan siang dan malam hingga menjelang pagi. Lebih sering saat pagi dan malam, kalau siang mereka hanya melakukannya sewaktu Yunho pulang kerumah mengambil berkasnya yang ketinggalan ataupun jika suaminya sedang tidak ada jadwal yang padat.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia berani menggoda Yunho, karena dengan bercinta akan semakin meningkatkan resiko kehamilannya bukan?. Bahkan suaminya itu sudah tidak pernah memakai pengaman saat mereka bercinta. Cairan cintanya selalu tumpah didalamnya itu pasti. Bahkan ketika ia berdiri dibawah shower untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, cairan itu ikut mengalir menuruni paha dalamnya.

Dan entah kenapa pagi tadi ia mulai mual lagi, mungkin ini karena pengaruh terapinya dulu fikirnya. Dan mualnya pun tidak separah dulu, ia hanya mual saat bangun tidur dan mencium bau amis daging dan ikan. Selebihnya tubuhnya normal-normal saja. Yunho pun sudah tidak terlalu panik menghadapi mual anehnya. Suaminya itu sudah terbiasa dengan keluhan anehnya sepertinya.

"Errr... Boo? Yakin kau akan menghabiskannya sendirian?."

"Umbb... Nyam..nyam..nyamm, ini enak sekali Yunnie... Ahh semuanya sangat lezat... Membuatku jadi ingin makan terus."

Yunho menelan ludahnya paksa. Astaga. Istrinya ini baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk sup daging tanpa lemak dengan campuran jamur kancing dan sayuran berwarna hijau yang bernama asparagus. Dan makanan itu sudah menjadi menu favorit lelaki cantik itu selama dua hari ini. Setelah semangkuk sup itu pun Jaejoong masih memakan Bingsu, dessert khas Korea dengan tambahan es krim, yogurt dingin, susu kental manis, sirup dan buah-buahan seperti strawberry, pisang, kue beras tteok, agar-agar dan sereal. Tidak hanya itu saja, setelah menghabiskan Bingsunya tanpa sisa, istrinya ini mulai meminum omija cha atau teh buah omija, minuman unik yang memiliki 5 rasa buah omija, yaitu manis, asam, asin, pahit dan pedas dalam berry. Melihat nafsu makan membludak Jaejoong membuatnya kekenyangan sendiri. Bahkan makanannya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ahh yaa, selama lelaki cantik itu menginginkan sesuatu, maka semua menu makanannya pun atas dasar keinginan Jaejoong, suka atau tidak suka. Dan itu berlangsung sampai Jaejoong benar-benar sudah merasa bosan.

"Hahhhh... Perutku kenyang sekali.. Ehh.. Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan Yunnie? Kasihan para maid sudah capek memasak, dan makanan itu pasti akan sangat sedih karena dirinya tidak dihargai. Hukz..."

"Okee.. Okee.. Baiklah, aku akan memakannya , jadi jangan menangis okee?".

Nahh. Belum lagi sifat Jaejoong yang sangat manja, suka merajuk, bahkan moodnya itu sering berubah-ubah. Tadi saja masih tertawa riang, lalu hampir menangis hanya karena kasian pada perasaan makanan, sejak kapan makanan yang jelas benda mati bisa mempunyai perasaan? Aigoo. Dan sekarang sudah tertawa bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada saja untuk saat ini.

•

•

•

•

•

"Aishh.. Hyung pelan-pelan. Kau itu berantakan sekali makannya. Inhwanie saja tidak berantakan seperti itu. " Junsu hanya menggeleng frustasi melihat cara makan Jaejoong. Inhwan yang duduk tepat disamping Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya menatap polos umma dan ahjumma cantiknya bergantian, ia lebih tertarik dengan ice cream buah dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sebuah toko ice cream yang berada tidak jauh dari playgroup tempat Inhwan bersekolah.

"Yahh! Aku hanya terlalu menikmati ice cream ini, aku kan sudah lama tidak memakannya."

"Astaga hyung, kau baru saja memakan ice cream seperti ini kemarin. Dan sekarang kau memakannya seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan selama berhari-hari, apa Yunho hyung suamimu yang seorang billionaire itu tidak mampu memberimu asupan makanan lagi?."

"Yahh! Aku benar-benar akan menendang duckbutt mu itu kalau kau mengatai suamiku yang tidak-tidak."

Hening sejenak. Junsu mencoba merangkai fikiran-fikiran ajaib yang mulai menghampiri kepalanya. Hyungnya itu kata kakak iparnya agak sedikit aneh beberapa hari ini, morning sickness? Betul. Nafsu makan membludak? Jelas. Lebih sensitif? Tentu. Semakin manja? Benar. O..Ommo.. Mata Junsu melotot horror, kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya, yang membuat baby face nya menjadi semakin terlihat imut.

"Oh My Gat hyuuuuungg... Aaa..apaa.. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah hamil? Kau mengingatkan ku pada bibi Hwang, tetangga apartementku. Dia bilang setiap pagi mual dan nafsu makannya pun bisa meningkat drastis dan terkadang bisa turun drastis katanya itu karena kehamilannya. " Junsu menatap hyungnya dengan wajah shock. Mata sipit dan bibirnya membulat.

"Uhukks... Uhukkss.. Uhukkk.." Jaejoong tersedak, tangannya berhenti menyendok ice cream, tatapan matanya kosong, pikirannya sedang mencerna kata-kata Junsu. Pikirannya tertuju pada buku kehamilan yang beberapa minggu ini memenuhi laci meja miliknya di ruang baca. Tiap pagi mual atau bahkan itu bisa dikatakan morning sickness tanpa disadarinya, makannya pun meningkat drastis, semakin manja, dan semakin sensitif, tubuhnya pun juga merasa cepat lelah. Astaga.

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah mengantarkan Junsu dan Inhwan kembali ke apartement, Jaejoong melajukan mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 miliknya menuju Wooridul Spine Hospital. Rumah sakit terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Dan tentunya Rumah sakit tempat Yoochun bekerja. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, apa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berputar difikirannya itu benar?. Apa bayinya sudah tumbuh dan berkembang didalam perutnya?. Apa nanti ia akan memberitahu Yunho? Errr, untuk yang terakhir sepertinya ia harus menyembunyikannya terlebih dulu.

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Sebenarnya ia jarang memakai mobil ini, karena lebih sering menggunakan mobil bentley miliknya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat ingin mengendarai Lamborghini Murcielago yang merupakan mobil kesayangannya karena mobil ini adalah pemberian Yunho saat first anniversary mereka 10 Juni lalu, mobil dengan performa prima dimaksimalkan dengan dekorasi interior yang menawan. Mobil ini juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas koneksi iPod, pengukur suhu udara diluar mobil dan fasilitas hiburan berbasis touchscreen. Sesuai seleranya yang maniak barang mahal dan mewah.

Tak kurang dari lima belas menit mobilnya sudah sampai. Kakinya segera melangkah tergesa menuju ruangan Yoochun. Tak dipedulikannya sapaan ramah beberapa dokter dan perawat yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, para dokter dan perawat di Wooridul Spine Hospital Seoul tentu mengenalnya. Karena Mr. Jung mertuanya adalah salah satu donator terbesar di rumah sakit ini.

Dilihatnya Yoochun berjalan beriringan bersama salah seorang perawat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Yoochun, menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki casanova itu menuju ruangannya. Dengan nafas terengeh Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Yoochun yang masih dalam proses shocknya karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba semakin bengong karena bingung mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana mau mengerti, lelaki cantik itu nafasnya bahkan putus-putus seperti habis lari marathon dan cara bicaranya pun cepat. Seolah muncul icon tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mencoba memeriksanya menggunakan testpack?".

"Belum. Hahh.. Memangnya.. Hahh.. Testpack itu apa?".

**Aigoo...**

Yoochun hanya mendesah dramatis sambil menepuk keningnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit, lumayan lebar tepatnya. Haishh. Orang ini, terlalu pintar atau terlalu polos seperti istrinya sih? Kenapa testpack saja tidak tahu.? Aigoo. Yoochun membuka laci meja kerjanya, dilihatnya bungkusan kecil berwarna putih yang masih tebungkus rapi. Aha. Ada manfaatnya juga benda ini, batinnya pun tertawa girang seperti baru saja mendapatkan undian. Sebenarnya benda mungil ini adalah milik salah satu pasiennya yang tidak sengaja tertinggal dimejanya. Alhasil dia pun menyimpannya, siapa tahu berguna. Dan ternyata dugaannya tepat. Kekeke.

"Minum air ini terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu? Aku jadi ikutan sesak nafas melihat mu yang seperti orang terkena asma. Setelah itu gunakan testpack ini, lebih akuratnya nanti kita akan test lab." Yoochun menyodorkan segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia dimeja kerjanya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang meminum air itu dengan dua kali tegukan saja. Aigoo.

"Errr.. Yoochun-ah, ummm.. Bagaimana aku menggunakan benda ini?".

"Aigoo kau tidak tahu cara memakainya?". Yoochun menatap Jaejoong speechless.

Dan Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Dia kan memang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menggunakan benda seperti ini. Wajar saja kalau dia bertanya bukan?.

"Gunakan itu diketiak mu, lalu lihat hasilnya".

"Ehh? Benarkah? Di letakkan diketiak seperti menggunakan thermometer kah? Kalau hanya seperti itu aku juga tahu."

"Yahh ! Alirkan sedikit air senimu selama sepuluh detik kedalam testpack compact itu. Aishh, kau itu. Tunggu 1-3 menit, setelah itu lihat hasilnya, jika dua garis merah muncul berarti kemungkinan kau hamil karena testpack compact itu cukup akurat".

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Yoochun, Jaejoong mulai memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak dipojok kiri ruangan Yoochun. Melihat testpack yang berbentuk batang dilengkapi dengan lubang untuk meletakkan sample urine yang dipegangnya membuat hasrat buang air kecilnya semakin menjadi. Dia sampai harus meringis menahan air seninya yang memaksa ingin keluar saat kesusahan membuka resletingnya.

Ahhh. Akhirnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar segera dilakukannya seperti perintah Yoochun tadi.

**1 menit...**

**2 menit...**

**3 menit...**

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

**O..ommo. Dua Garis Merah. Itu artinya...**

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow* *perosotan diketek jeje***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Kalo dipanggil hyung kog kayaknya ngeri amat yakk. Panggil ahjushi aja deh *gubrak* Ekhem.. Choneun Alyse imnida, 93 line, dan gender saya ternyata yeoja pemirsah *heboh* *ditendang*. Ahh yaa... saya seorang yunjaeshipper pastinya *tebar hormon* ehh? .. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas semangat dan dukungannya, saya jadi ketawa heboh baca comentnya yang lucu-lucu... Ahh readersnya pada pinter ngelawak ihhh...*digampar* *kecup basah***_

_**Readersnya banyak yg pengen jaema cepet hamil , nahh itu sudah saya kasih hint. Iyaa dehh yg pengen liat baby minnie hadir didunia... Kekeke. Readersnya pada penasaran ma reaksi Yunpa. Enaknya yunpa gimana yaa? Marah banget ato malah bahagia tak terkira? Hoohoo.. Semuanya udah tercantum di next chapter. *ditendang***_

_**Anyyeong... Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya readers sayang. *lambai2 ala miss jejung* Mian kalau makin gaje. Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter? *kedip***_


	5. Chapter 5

~_**My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ Previous Chapter.

•

•

•

•

•

_**Tanpa menjawab perkataan Yoochun, Jaejoong mulai memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak dipojok kiri ruangan Yoochun. Melihat testpack yang berbentuk batang dilengkapi dengan lubang untuk meletakkan sample urine yang dipegangnya membuat hasrat buang air kecilnya semakin menjadi. Dia sampai harus meringis menahan air seninya yang memaksa ingin keluar saat kesusahan membuka resletingnya. **_

_**Ahhh. Akhirnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar segera dilakukannya seperti perintah Yoochun tadi.**_

_**1 menit...**_

_**2 menit...**_

_**3 menit...**_

_**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**_

_**O..ommo. Dua Garis Merah. Itu artinya...**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Typos, Mature Content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

~**Chapter 5~**

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong menatap refleksi perutnya yang masih tampak rata pada cermin kamar mandi, diusapnya pelan perut datar itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, antara shock, bahagia, sedih dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Dia akan menyembunyikan satu kebohongan besar lagi. Ahh, Ani, bukan satu, tapi banyak. Sejak awal melakukan terapi pun dirinya sudah membohongi suaminya itu.

**Hahhhh...**

Berdasarkan hasil lab, kata Yoochun bayinya sudah berumur satu bulan, dan ia terlambat menyadarinya. Bukankah setiap malam hingga menjelang fajar ia dan suaminya selalu melakukan aktivitas 'itu' ? Dan Yunho selalu menghujamnya dengan kasar, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika sedang bercinta. Tapi syukurlah, bayinya tidak kesakitan. Kau sungguh mengenal cara bercinta appa dan umma ne aegya? Kekeke. Senyum manisnya tersungging. Di lain sisi ia sangat bahagia tak terkira dengan keberhasilan terapi yang dijalaninya.

**Cklek... Cklek...**

"Boo? Kenapa pintunya dikunci sayang?"

Jaejoong segera membenahi bathrobe-nya yang terbuka, menarik simpul talinya melingkari pinggang ramping itu. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang sengaja ia kunci.

"Kenapa harus dikunci? Tidak biasanya". Mata musang Yunho menyipit.

"Itu bentuk antisipasiku, bukankah kau selalu menerobos masuk seenaknya saat aku sedang mandi? Tidak sopan sekali."

"Jaejoongie sayang, kau itu istriku. Jadi kalau pun aku menerobos masuk itu sah-sah saja sayang, itu wajar".

"Itu tidak wajar, tidak sah dan sangat tidak sopan".

"Pokoknya..."

**Brakk...**

"Yahh!..."

"Sudah cepat mandi sana, nanti saja setelah mandi ngobrol lagi, oke suamiku sayang?"

Dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan Yunho dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

•

•

•

•

•

Beberapa minggu ini, lebih tepatnya kehamilan Jaejoong yang menginjak usia tiga bulan. Yang disebut juga sebagai akhir trimester pertama. Jaejoong sudah tidak merasakan morning sickness lagi. Namun hal itu berdampak buruk bagi Yunho. Karena setiap ia pulang kerja yang tentunya bau keringat, istrinya itu malah selalu menempel padanya, memeluknya dan mengendus bau tubuhnya. Namun saat ia sudah segar sehabis mandi dengan wangi sabun istrinya itu malah mual-mual. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengganti semua merk sabun mandinya, namun istrinya itu tetap saja mual.

Seperti saat ini misalnya...

"Urgghh, Yunnie berhenti disana. Jangan terlalu dekat. Urghh, berdiri sejauh tiga meter."

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah, mengira-ngira kalau jaraknya berdiri dari sang istri sudah sejauh tiga meter. Lelaki tampan itu mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana mau menyentuh istri cantiknya itu kalau didekati saja sudah mual-mual. Aishh.

Jaejoong mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang basah karena air dengan handuk kecil. Dilihatnya Yunho berdiri sekitar tiga meter darinya, wajahnya lelah sekaligus frustasi. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega melihat Yunho seperti itu. Tapi bayi dalam perutnya yang baru berumur tiga bulan ini sangat rewel. Bukannya menempel saat appanya wangi tapi malah kebalikannya. Nappeun aegya, kekehnya sambil menepuk lembut perutnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebenarnya Yunho memperhatikan semua tingkah anehnya. Mulai dari tersenyum sendiri, menatap perut datarnya, hingga menepuk perutnya dengan lembut. Semua tingkah Jaejoong tak luput dari penglihatannya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan istri cantiknya itu. Kalau orang normal tidak mungkin mengalami mual seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan... Istrinya itu...

**Degg... Tidak mungkin. Pasti tidak mungkin.**

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai memenuhi benaknya. Mendengus kasar, Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok. Dan mulai melakukan scot jump, berlanjut push up hingga sit up hanya untuk mengeluarkan keringat. Mana mau Jaejoong didekati jika tubuhnya masih wangi sabun.

**Hahhh...**

Apa ini semacam karma dari Tuhan, karena ia sering menyerang istrinya jadi sekarang istrinya itu susah didekati. Aigoo..

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ranjangnya,berbaring miring sambil menatap suaminya yang mulai melepas atasan piyamanya karena sudah merasa gerah. Bibirnya terkikik geli, kasihan sekali suaminya itu setiap malam harus olahraga seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sungguh tidak tahan mencium aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

**Hoaamm..**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya. Mengantuk.

Yunho yang mulai kelelahan pun membaringkan tubuhnya pada karpet bulu disamping tempat tidur. Keringatnya mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Lelaki tampan itu berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar, punggungnya yang telanjang dan basah oleh keringat menempel dengan bulu-bulu karpet. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang ketiduran menghadap kearahnya.

**Haishh... **

Yunho segera berdiri, melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya. Dirinya kan sudah berkeringat basah dan lengket seperti ini, kalau harus sampai disini kemudian tidur itu tidak fair. Jadi dia harus membuat istrinya itu basah dan lengket oleh keringat terlebih dahulu. Bibir hatinya pun menyeringai.

"Yahh ! Nghhh.. Ahaahaa,.. Yunnie.. Haahaa,. Hentikan... Geli.. Aahaahaa.."

"Nappeun eoh? Suamimu sedang kelelahan tapi malah kau tinggal tidur."

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong, tangan kirinya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong diatas kepala lelaki cantik itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap pinggang ramping istrinya, merambat naik meremas dada sintal itu. Membuat Jaejoong memekik nikmat dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Yunnie... Lepaskan tanganku.. Akhh."

"Ani.. Biarkan aku menghukummu dulu."

Jaejoong tersentak, didalam benaknya mulai muncul bayangan akan hal yang sekiranya dilakukan Yunho saat menghukumnya. Ohh tidak. Yunho tidak boleh melakukannya. Tidak boleh dibiarkan. Atau bayinya yang masih sangat rapuh akan tersakiti.

**Dughh...**

**Arghhh... Ouchh..**.

"Umbb.. Yunnie mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja.."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah -pura-pura- bersalah. Ouch. Sakit ne Yunnie-ah? Kekeke, mian ne, ini demi uri aegya. Jaejoong menyeringai evil ketika dilihatnya Yunho mulai berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur sembari memegangi Juniornya. Salahkan saja Yoochun yang memperingatinya untuk tidak bercinta dengan kasar. Trimester pertama bulan ketiga itu masih rawan katanya.

**10 menit...**

**15 menit...**

**25 menit...**

Lelaki cantik itu mulai diliputi rasa bersalah, ia mulai cemas, Yunho tak kunjung berhenti meringis kesakitan setelah hampir setengah jam. Errr.. Apa ia terlalu keras menendang Junior suaminya? A..aa..apa.. Junior suaminya itu masih berfungsi? Ohh. Astaga. Bagaimana ia bisa terpuaskan kalau Junior Yunho sudah tidak bisa menghujam titik sensitifnya?. Andwae. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Batin Jaejoong pun mulai gelisah, digigitnya bibir plumnya. Aigoo, apa yang harus dilakukannya?. Hatinya bertanya-tanya

"Yunnie... Apa masih sakit?, kenapa dari tadi tidak berhenti meringis seperti itu?."

Yunho mendengus kecil sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, kenapa istrinya itu baru sadar? Haishh, bukankah dari tadi dirinya sudah meringis kesakitan. Meskipun sebenarnya yang sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi seperti tadi. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai Jaejoong saja, mungkin bisa dibilang ingin memerangkap mangsa kecilnya dengan cara halus. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ouchh... Ini sakit boo... Arghh.."

"Ehh? Umbb.. Itu.. Errr.. Coba biar ku lihat sebentar."

"Andwae...!"

"Nee?.. Waeyo?."

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu sayang, bagaimana kalau milikku sudah tidak bisa segagah dulu lagi?" Yunho tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Yunnie, mian.. mianhae ne.. Aku tadi sungguh tidak sengaja. Dan... jangan bilang seperti itu.. Aku jadi merasa semakin bersalah". Suara Jaejoong bergetar, hampir menangis. Kali ini bukan pura-pura. Ia benar-benar khawatir dan cemas akan kesejatian milik Yunho.

"Jaejoongie? Mau membantuku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ne, aku akan melakukan apapun itu..." Jaejoong menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kau yakin?".

"Huumb, memang apa ? Perlu dikompres?"

"Ani..."

"Perlu dipijat? Nanti akan aku panggilkan Hong Ahjushi untuk membantumu".

"Yahh! Andwae..." Yunho bergidik ngeri. Kalau dipijat istrinya sih mungkin akan dipertimbangkannya. Nah ini? Hong Ahjushi? Salah satu pengawalnya yang ahli dalam hal pijat-memijat itu? Aigoo. Kenapa istrinya bisa mempunyai usulan ajaib seperti itu.

"Aishh Yunnie... Lalu apa?"

"Errr... Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu sampai pagi? Jadi kita bisa tahu, apa milikku masih berfungsi dengan baik atau malah tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

**Hening...**

"So?"

"Ehh?.. Ummbb.. Baiklah..."

Yunho tersenyum sumringah mendapati anggukan Jaejoong. Segera dibaringkannya tubuh lelaki cantik itu yang semula duduk bersila menyandar pada headboard. Tanpa ragu lagi segera dicecapnya bibir plum istrinya, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, mulai meraba hingga meremas dada sintal istrinya.

"Eummhhh.. Nghhh.. Yunnie...?".

"Neee...?".

"Jangan kasar dan terlalu keras ne? Emm.. Lakukan secara lembut, seperti first night kita dulu.."

Yunho berhenti sejenak. Mempertimbangkan usulan Jaejoong. Boleh juga, tidak ada salahnya sesekali melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih romantis anniya?. Akhirnya Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaksok?"

"Nee.. Yaksok.. Mmpphh".

"Nghhh... Akhhh..."

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, wajahnya pun masih segar karena baru selesai mandi. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga kelantai bawah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Meskipun agak terlambat karena jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Bukankah ini hari minggu? Tapi kenapa ia tidak mendapati Yunho disamping tempat tidurnya?. Apa lelaki tampan itu ada keperluan pagi-pagi sekali?. Mungkin saja.

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah tepat dibelokan tangga menuju ruangan bawah saat dilihatnya Yunho duduk dimeja makan sambil menyantap buah kesukaan lelaki tampan itu. Strawberry. Dan yang membuatnya semakin shock adalah suaminya itu masih memakai piyama tidurnya semalam. Lengkap dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan. Jadi tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Yunho pasti belum mandi. Astaga kenapa suaminya menjadi jorok seperti itu. Segera dihampirinya sang suami yang memakan buah merah itu dengan sedikit kalap.

"Ige Mwoya? Yahh! Kenapa Memakan buah sampai seperti itu!. Dan kau bahkan belum mandi. Ishh. Jorok sekali."

"Entahlah, sejak terbangun pagi tadi aku jadi sangat menginginkan strawberry ini, bahkan tidak bisa kutahan lagi..."

"Ahh yaa, bukankah kau akan mual saat aku selesai mandi? Jadi sekalian saja aku tidak mandi".

"Yahh!.. Aku bahkan lebih mual saat mendapati suamiku seperti ini". Jaejoong pura-pura seperti ingin muntah. Dan apa kata Yunho tadi? Tidak bisa ditahan lagi? Seperti orang mengidam saja. Ehh? Mengidam? Bukankah seharusnya yang mengidam itu dirinya?. Ohh. Aigoo.

"Jaejoongie..?"

"Ne...?"

"Aku menemukan ini di tempat sampah dekat wastafel dapur."

**Deg...**

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Astaga. Itu bungkus kotak susu hamilnya. Aishh. Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh sekali. Dirinya ingat kemarin setelah pulang berbelanja susu hamil, ia langsung menuju dapur, menaruh susu hamilnya kedalam wadah baru dan membuang bungkusnya kedalam tempat sampah, lalu buru-buru pergi karena mendengar panggilan Yunho diruang tamu.

Dan sekarang kotak susu itu berada ditangan Yunho, yang menatapnya intens dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Apa Yunho sudah mulai curiga dengan perihal kehamilannya? Sungguh dia belum siap untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tahu ini milik siapa? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?

"Ehh? Mmm..Mwo?.. Anniya.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ahh mungkin saja itu.. Itu milik salah satu maid kita?"

"Ohh.. Benarkah? Bahkan para maid mengaku tidak ada yang sedang hamil. Kalaupun hamil mereka sudah kuberhentikan sementara, aku tidak mau mereka terbebani dan kelelahan saat melakukan tugas mereka." Yunho masih berbicara dengan sikap tenangnya, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu boo, kalaupun memang tidak ada yang memilikinya kita lupakan saja. Toh kotak susu ini tidak ada gunanya kan.?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar kotak susu yang kembali dibuang Yunho ditempat sampah. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia mengenal betul sifat Yunho. Lelaki itu tidak akan berhenti mencari tahu kebenarannya. Sekecil apapun bukti yang ditemukannya ia akan tetap mencari sedetail mungkin kejelasannya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dikursinya, meskipun Yunho telah melewatinya beberapa menit lalu menuju lantai atas untuk mandi. Pikirannya masih bergulat dengan keanehan sikap suaminya, Yunho pasti akan mencari tahu detailnya. Jadi mulai sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak ceroboh lagi, atau Yunho akan semakin curiga.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada railing balkon kamar. Pikirannya melayang saat ia menemukan kotak susu tadi. Mungkinkah Jaejoong hamil? Tapi itu mustahil. Dan disitu tertulis untuk usia kehamilan 1-3 bulan. Kalaupun Jaejoong hamil, berarti ia sudah dibohongi selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan itu artinya Jaejoong telah mengikuti terapi konyol itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Perasaan kesal dan marah mulai memenuhi hatinya. Ditariknya nafas sedalam mungkin, ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah sebelum mengetahui kejelasannya terlebih dahulu. Dan ia harus mencari tahu mulai sekarang. Pikirannya kembali teringat saat istrinya selalu mual-mual di pagi hari, sampai nafsu makannya yang semakin meningkat, seingatnya Jaejoong selalu membatasi makannya, karena lelaki cantik itu tidak suka dibilang gemuk. Ini aneh menurutnya. Mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya kepada seseorang yang cukup mengetahui tentang masalah kehamilan.

"Eomma? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

["Ani Yunho-ah, Eomma sedang tidak sibuk. Waeyo? Apa Jaejoongie berulah?"]

"Anniya... Hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang..."

["Mwo?]

"Kehamilan..."

["Ohh... Ehhh Mwoya? Kehamilan?"]

"Lebih tepatnya ciri-ciri kehamilan, bisa eomma beritahu padaku?"

["Yang umumnya terjadi adalah morning sickness, pusing dan demam, seluruh badan pegal dan sakit, tak jarang mereka suka mengeluh, tergantung daya tahan tubuh sang ibu juga sebenarnya, jika daya imunnya lemah jelas akan sakit-sakitan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga akan mengalami perubahan, terlihat lebih berisi. Dan biasanya nafsu makan mereka bisa meningkat drastis hingga turun drastis. Tak jarang saat mual mereka tidak nafsu makan. Dan terkadang mereka lebih sensitif, moodswing, hingga mengidam..."]

"Mengidam..?" Yunho membeo.

["Ne.. Menginginkan sesuatu tanpa memandang waktu dan tempat"]

Yunho menutup telfonnya, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kim Kibum eomma, ibu dari Jaejoong dan seorang istri dari Kim Siwon yang saat ini berada di Jepang. Ia lebih memilih menelfon dan bertanya kepada mertuanya jelas karena ada alasannya. Karena Kim Eomma bukan tipe cerewet, jadi ia lebih nyaman jika bercerita kepadanya. Beda lagi dengan ummanya, Jung Heechul.

"Kenapa yang dialami Jaejoong sama dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan eomma. Kecuali mengidam, menginginkan sesuatu tanpa mengenal waktu. Bahkan aku menginginkan strawberry nyaris pukul satu pagi. Pabbo !" Yunho memukul pelan kepalanya saat memikirkan dirinya yang seperti orang mengidam. Padahal ia tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sampai seperti itu. Gelisah dalam tidurnya, bahkan saat jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam lewat, pagi-pagi sekali, hingga saat sedang meeting. Apa seperti itu yang dinamakan dengan mengidam?. Aigoo. Mustahil kalau dirinya mengidam seperti para yeoja.

"Yunnie... Sedang apa?"

"Ohh.. Anniya.. Hanya menelfon eomma tadi. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya."

"Ohh jinjja? Apa eomma menanyakanku?"

"Emmm.. Ani.." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yahh!... "

"Ussttt.. Tidak boleh membentak suamimu sayang, dan jangan marah-marah. Bukankah kata eomma itu tidak baik untuk wajahmu. Kau ingin keriput di usia muda humb?".

Yunho segera memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi kesal istrinya. Lelaki cantik itu mulai merajuk. Jelas saja, Kim Kibum umma kandung Kim Jaejoong lebih dekat dan lebih menyayangi menantu tampannya, Jung Yunho. Kebalikannya, Jung Heechul umma kandung Jung Yunho lebih memperhatikan dan memanjakan Kim Jaejoong, bahkan saat Heechul baru saja menginjakkan kaki di mansion mereka yang pertama dicari adalah keberadaan menantu kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Yunho yang sudah menyambutnya hanya mendapat pelukan singkat.

"Kau merebut perhatian umma dariku..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya pun mencubit gemas perut Yunho yang sudah tak berbentuk sixpack lagi ,sekumpulan lemak tercetak di lekukan perutnya.

"Aww... Sakit..." Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena baru saja digigit oleh Yunho.

"Nappeun... Kau bahkan sudah merebut semua perhatian keluarga Jung. Kau juga telah meracuni seluruh pikiranku untuk selalu tertuju padamu. Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa jika tanpamu, jadi jangan pernah mengecewakanku. Sekecil apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, kau harus selalu mengingatku, karena akulah tempatmu bersandar sayang."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mendekap erat dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Mengecup pelipisnya yang menguarkan aroma lembut dan manis. Wangi vanilla dengan keharuman khas bayi. Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan nyaman lelaki tampan itu sepenuhnya. Hatinya mencelos, perkataan Yunho seakan menohoknya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah bermaksud mengecewakan suaminya. Sepertinya ia harus segera menjelaskan perihal kehamilannya. Tapi... Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia perlu waktu. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow* *perosotan diketek jeje***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√yolyol √Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √Cherry blosom √Boo beer cwang√ yolyol √min √Clein cassie √miu sara √nimahnurun √Park FaRo √kimmy ranaomi √alby √xing mae30 √kimRyan2124 √azahra88 √Jujung √Caramell √farla 23 √yjnokokoro √kahwang √ClouDyRyeoRez √beserta para Guest. ~guest.. Pake username donk sayang, biar bisa disebutin atu2 gitu namanya~**__**kekeke...**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Ingatkan saya ne... **_

_**Fiuhhh.. Udah update.. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk antusiasme para readers yang udah review *bow* ... Dan yang sudah memberi masukan juga terimakasih, chapter berikutnya in progress.. Udah tinggal post sebenernya.. Tapi nunggu waktu yg tepat gitu.. Ceilaahh.. **_

_**Aduhh mian.. Saya berasa chapter ini gaje.. Sebelum menghadapi masalah dichap depan gaje dulu gak apa yaa readers sayang...**_** ***_**kecup**_*** **

_**Chapter 6 in progress :**_

_Plakkk..._

_"Jaga perkataanmu itu Jung Yunho! DEMI TUHAN DIA ANAKMU! DIA DARAH DAGINGMU! Kau tega menyakitinya yang bahkan masih rapuh. DIA PUNYA PERASAAN JUNG YUNHO. Dia bisa mendengar kalau APPANYA SENDIRI INGIN MEMBUANGNYA! DIMANA HATI NURANI MU HUH?_

_Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yunho, membentak Yunho dengan semua kekecewaannya, sungguh tidak pernah disangkanya Yunho tega mengatakan hal tersebut didepan anaknya. Dia yang telah memperjuangkan buah hatinya sampai sejauh ini tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengusik bayinya seujung jari pun. Jaejoong mengabaikan perutnya yang semakin melilit, hingga rasa ingin meremas perutnya semakin kuat. Tapi ia menahannya, bibirnya digigit sekuatnya, mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar diperut bagian bawahnya. Seperti ada remasan tak kasat mata yang mengaduk perutnya. Membuat perutnya menegang semakin sakit. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tadi memerah kini memutih pucat. Kepalanya terasa berputar, pandangannya mulai buram. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tidak boleh pingsan, rapalnya dalam hati._

_**Nahh lohhh... Adakah yang bisa menebak? Itu Jaema kenapa bisa sampai marah tingkat dewi kayak gitu? Sebenarnya apa sih yg udah dikatakan Yunpa? Kekeke...**_

_**Baiklah sekian... Keep RnR... *kecup* *bow***_

_**Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter? *kedip2***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mendekap erat dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Mengecup pelipisnya yang menguarkan aroma lembut dan manis. Wangi vanilla dengan keharuman khas bayi. Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan nyaman lelaki tampan itu sepenuhnya. Hatinya mencelos, perkataan Yunho seakan menohoknya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah bermaksud mengecewakan suaminya. Sepertinya ia harus segera menjelaskan perihal kehamilannya. Tapi... Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia perlu waktu. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti.**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

**~Chapter 6~**

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling duduk berhadapan di single sofa yang memang diletakkan di perpustakaan mereka. Duduk berdua diruangan sunyi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi membuat Jaejoong semakin bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Beberapa saat lalu ketika dirinya sedang membaca majalah tentang kehamilan, Yunho datang menemuinya yang katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk dengan gelisah melihat tatapan dingin Yunho. Bahkan majalah kehamilan yang didudukinya semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, salah satu pengawalku melihatmu pergi ke Wooridul Spine Hospital Seoul untuk menemui Yoochun. Apa itu benar?"

"Ne.. Itu.. Itu karena aku ingin berkonsultasi masalah mual-mual yang sering ku alami."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang menyebabkan mu mual-mual?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada datar dan tenangnya.

"Katanya aku hanya salah makan..." Jaejoong berucap dengan lirih. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan terdengar jika ruangan itu tidak dalam keadaan sunyi.

**Tutttt... Tuttt... Tutttt...**

[Ne.. Yeoboseyo]

"Park Yoochun..."

[Ne Yunho hyung... Waeyo? Tumben sekali malam-malam menelfon?]

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." Yunho menelfon Yoochun dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah ke Jaejoong. Setelah mendengar jawaban lirih istrinya, ia segera mendial nomor Yoochun dan menyalakan loudspeaker agar Jaejoong pun mendengar perbincangannya dengan Yoochun.

"Beberapa bulan lalu apa Jaejoong menemui mu di rumah sakit?"

["Ohh itu.. Nde itu benar hyung.. Waeyo?"]

"Apa yang membuatnya menemui mu?"

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, matanya menatap was-was ponsel Yunho yang masih tersambung dengan Yoochun. Sungguh ia belum membicarakan masalah ini kepada Yoochun. Bagaimana kalau jawabannya tidak sama dengan Yoochun. Astaga. Yunho pasti marah besar kepadanya.

["Ohh itu, Jaejoong bilang waktu itu tidak enak badan, kepalanya pusing dan kadang sampai mual. Jadi dia menemuiku, tapi tidak perlu khawatir, Jaejoong hanya salah makan. Memangnya kenapa hyung? "]

"Anniya.. Mian sudah mengganggu waktumu." Yunho segera menutup telfonnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoochun. Dipandanginya wajah lelaki cantik itu yang sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak terlalu gelisah seperti tadi.

Yunho tersenyum, sedikit menghilangkan atmosfer ketegangan disekitar mereka. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan keraguan tentang semua keanehan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu mengintimidasi lelaki cantik itu. Atau mungkin Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersekongkol ? Hatinya berkecamuk dengan pemikiran itu.

"Peluk dulu sini..." Yunho tersenyum manis dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya. Meskipun hatinya sedang berkecamuk tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa jika harus mengintimidasi istrinya itu terlalu lama. Terasa sangat menyesakkan di dadanya.

Jaejoong terbelalak, Yunho sudah kembali bersikap manis kepadanya. Bolehkah ia bernafas lega tanpa mempunyai perasaan was-was lagi?. Sungguh bukan maksudnya menyembunyikan kehamilan ini dari Yunho untuk selamanya. Jelas suatu saat nanti Yunho akan melihat perubahan tubuhnya, terutama bagian perutnya yang akan semakin membuncit. Tapi untuk saat ini ia masih terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya. Biarlah hanya dirinya dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang mengetahui hal ini.

Segera saja Jaejoong mendekat, duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan mendekap tubuh tegap suaminya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Mata bulatnya tanpa sengaja menitikkan air mata. Begitu banyak kebohongan yang telah ia lakukan, menodai kepercayaan yang telah Yunho berikan. Bahkan ia melanggar sumpahnya sebagai seorang istri untuk patuh dan menghormati keputusan suaminya. Mian Yunnie, mianhae... Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku juga sangat menyayangi uri aegya.

"Hei.. Kenapa menangis sayang? Mian ne, kalau sikapku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman." Yunho mencium pelipis Jaejoong, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat lelehan liquid bening turun dengan derasnya dipipi mulus istrinya.

"Maaf diterima hukz.. Tapi aku punya syarat untuk menerima permintaan maafmu sepenuhnya."

"Ehh? Bersyarat? Baiklah, katakan..."

"Aku ingin makan bingsu, dengan ice cream vanilla yang lebih banyak, kemudian dipenuhi berbagai macam buah dan harus kau yang menyiapkannya. Kalau buahnya tidak lengkap aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"Yahh! Kau berani mengancamku yaa...? Nappeun eoh? Kau ingin digigit huh?" Yunho tertawa mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Bingsu dengan bermacam buah dan harus lengkap. Astaga, apa ia harus semalaman mengelilingi COEX mall hanya untuk mencari buah? Yang benar saja. Tapi biarlah, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Jaejoong. Melihat tawa puas kebahagiaan lepas dari bibir istrinya saja mampu membuat perasaanya menghangat.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan kemeja dan jas yang akan digunakan Yunho pagi itu saat ponselnya yang berada diatas bedcover bergetar. Dilihatnya id penelfon sebelum mengangkatnya, 'Heechulie Eomma'. Jaejoong segera menatap pintu kamar mandi, belum terdengar bunyi gemericik air shower, mungkin Yunho masih berendam, dan itu artinya lelaki tampan itu masih lama. Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju balkon, menutup pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca dan segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma?"

["Aaaa,.. Jaejoongie sayang, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya heumb?"]

"Mian eomma, Yunnie masih dirumah"

["Mwo? Beruang pervert itu belum berangkat? Bukankah disitu sudah jam sembilan?"]

"Errr,.. Ne eomma, itu.., sebenarnya,.. "

["Sudah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan pun eomma paham betul. Ahh, jadi bagaimana kabar Jung Junior heum? Kalian tidak menyakiti cucu eomma kan setiap malam?"]

Jaejoong menatap perut bagian bawahnya, diusapnya perlahan penuh sayang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis. Buah hatinya tumbuh dan berkembang didalam tubuhnya, Ia berbagi nafas kehidupan dan asupan gizi dengan anaknya. Mengingat itu perasaannya membuncah bahagia.

"Ne eomma, dia sehat, dia juga sudah tidak rewel lagi, ia sudah mau mencium tubuh appanya yang wangi.." Jaejoong terkekeh.

["Ahh jeongmalyo? Kyaa, eomma jadi ingin segera pulang ke Seoul. Ahaa, apa abeoji mu eomma tinggal disini sendiri saja? Nanti..."]

"Ani,.. Eomma tidak boleh meninggalkan abeoji sendirian di China. Bukankah satu bulan lagi abeoji dan eomma pulang?" Jaejoong menyela.

["Nee,. Tapi itu masih lama. Padahal aku sangat ingin menemui cucu kecilku.."]

"Aigoo eomma.. bahkan foto USG nya saja belum terlihat jelas. Dua bulan lagi kalau sudah terlihat jelas aku akan mengirimkan foto scannya untuk..."

**Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..**

Yunho mengetuk pintu kaca balkon kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Percuma kalau memanggil Jaejoong, kamar mereka kedap suara. Berteriak pun Jaejoong yang berada di balkon tidak akan mendengarnya. Dan kenapa hanya menelfon saja harus mengunci pintu. Aishh. Istrinya itu pasti sedang bergosip bersama ummanya, Jung Heecul. Kebiasaan baru mereka.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam, dilihatnya Yunho yang menempelkan wajahnya dipermukaan kaca, bibirnya menggumam cepat seperti pergerakan bibir ikan koi yang ada ditaman mansion mereka. Tidak jelas, karena suaranya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Segera diputarnya handle pintu sebelum Yunho semakin marah dan merobohkan pintu malang itu.

"Eomma, sudah dulu ne, sepertinya Yunnie memerlukan bantuanku... Ye? Ahh eomma, tunggu sebentar..." Jaejoong segera menempelkan ponselnya tepat ditelinga Yunho saat lelaki tampan itu berbisik ingin berbicara sebentar dengan ummanya.

"Yeoboseyo umma...? Apa umma dan appa jadi pulang bulan depan?"

["Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat merindukan Jaejoongie. Wae? Ahh kau sangat merindukan umma ne? Umma tahu itu Yunho-ah"]

"Apa umma masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya?"

["Yahh! Ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepala kecilmu itu anak nakal!"]

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku QRIO dan ASIMO. Kalau umma tidak membawanya, ingatkan aku untuk membawa kabur Jaejoongie sebelum umma menemuinya"

Yunho menyeringai, mendapatkan alasan untuk mengerjai ummanya yang super cerewet itu. Dan sebenarnya dia memang sangat menginginkan kedua robot humanoid itu. QRIO atau Quest for cuRIOsity adalah robot humanoid bipedal yang mampu mengenali

suara dan wajah sehingga mampu mengingat orang lain, robot itu juga mampu berlari dan menari-nari. Sedangkan ASIMO, ASIMO juga robot humanoid yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk mendeteksi objek bergerak, mengenali postur dan isyarat, mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya, membedakan suara, dan mengenali wajah (hingga

10 wajah). Robot-robot canggih yang entah kenapa rasa membuncah untuk segera memiliki mainan mewah itu mulai memenuhi benaknya.

["MWOYA? Yahh! Kau itu sudah besar, lagipula kau sudah bekerja, kenapa harus meminta padaku? Lalu apa gunanya julukan Billionaire untukmu kalau mainan seperti itu saja kau masih meminta pada ummamu huh?"]

"Umma, pandanglah aku sebagai Jung Yunho yang masih kecil, bukan sosok sang billionaire"

["Pabbo! Kalau yang meminta cucu umma nanti, jelas akan umma belikan semua permintaanya tanpa disuruh sekalipun"]

"Mwo?... Cucu?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong terkesiap, gugup dan cemas menderanya. Astaga. Apa eomma mertuanya itu keceplosan. Aduh, bagaimana ini?. Jangan lagi Tuhan. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mendapat tatapan dingin penuh intimidasi dari suaminya lagi.

["Eohh? Memang umma tadi mengatakan cucu? Kau pasti salah dengar Yunho-ah"]

Mrs Jung di line seberang tersenyum gugup. Kentara dari tawanya yang sumbang.

"Apa maksud umma tentang cucu?"

["Ehh? Ohh itu... ]

["Jiji, maksud umma adalah Jiji"] "Jiji, maksud eomma adalah Jiji".

Mrs Jung dan Jaejoong menjawab dengan serempak. Membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi Jiji lebih spesial daripada aku?"

["Ohh jelas, kau bahkan tidak ada imut-imutnya dari Jiji dan Heebum"]

Yunho melotot mendengar pernyataan ummanya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong juga mengangguk mengiyakan. Dirinya, seorang Jung Yunho dibandingkan dengan dua ekor kucing? Astaga. Apa umma dan istrinya baru saja terbentur? Kenapa bisa melantur seperti itu. Aishh.

**Pipp...**

Yunho semakin membulatkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya ini. Ummanya menutup telfonnya tanpa mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Apa maksudnya itu? Astaga, lalu kemana perginya sosok Mrs Jung yang dulu begitu memanjakan dan menyayanginya?. Sungguh ia tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan ajaib ummanya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega. Ohh. Hampir saja semuanya terungkap. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat hari pertama melakukan terapi. Setelah mengisi data diri tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, Jung eomma menelfonnya, dan perkataan Jung eomma lah yang membuatnya shock saat itu. Ia baru sadar jika pengaruh Jung abeoji di rumah sakit itu tentu sangat besar. Hingga data dirinya yang baru saja dibawa Yoochun sudah diketahui oleh Mr dan Mrs Jung. Saat itu dia berfikir mungkin terapinya akan berhenti sampai disitu karena ketidaksetujuan mereka. Namun tanpa diduga mereka justru mensupportnya. Merekomendasikan para dokter luar negeri yang sudah ahli dalam hal terapi hormon.

"Boo?... Sayang? Heii... Jaejoongie..." Yunho melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong saat mendapati istrinya itu hanya melamun.

"Gwaenchana?.."

"Umm ne.. Nan gwaenchana.."

•

•

•

•

•

"Hyung, apa kau masih belum memberitahukan perihal kehamilanmu pada Yunho hyung?"

Junsu meletakkan salad buah dihadapan Jaejoong saat lelaki cantik itu sedang menikmati serial kartun kesukaan Inhwan dirumahnya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya mrnggelengkan kepalanya sambil menguyah salad buah.

"Sebaiknya hyung segera memberitahunya, kalau Yunho hyung tahu dari orang lain itu akan sangat menyakiti perasaannya hyung. Terapi itu kan bukan perihal kecil, bahkan sekarang hyung sudah hamil."

"Ne,.. Aku tahu Junsuie.. Kau ini kenapa sok dewasa seperti itu huh? Tidak cocok sekali dengan babyface mu itu kau tahu?."

"Aishh... Aku sedang tidak bercanda hyung.. Menyebalkan sekali."

**Drrttt... Drrttt...**

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, dilihatnya ada pesan masuk dari Yunho.

"Junsuie, aku pulang dulu ne... Yunho menyuruhku untuk segera pulang."

"Ehh? Bukankah ini masih jam kantor? Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Jelas saja, seharusnya kakak iparnya itu kan masih berada diperusahannya, tapi ini malah menyuruh hyungnya pulang.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada berkasnya yang ketinggalan. Sudah dulu ne.."

Jaejoong segera melangkah tergesa menuju pintu apartement. Tidak biasanya Yunho menghubunginya lewat pesan singkat, suaminya itu pasti menelfonnya. Kecuali kalau Yunho...

**Degg...**

"Astaga. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini..." Junsu memandangi kepergian Jaejoong dengan memegangi dadanya yang berdegup tidak nyaman.

**~Japan~**

Ouchhhh... Ssshhh..

"Yeobo,.. Gwaenchana?" Mr Kim segera menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk istrinya. Dilihatnya istrinya yang menatap lukanya dengan pandangan kosong. Saat Mrs Kim sedang mengupas buah, jari telunjuknya tidak sengaja terkena pisau. Membuat pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh kelantai. Menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup nyaring.

"Woonie... Kita ke Seoul sekarang juga. Jaejoongie... Perasaanku tidak enak.." Mata kelam Mrs Kim berkaca-kaca, setetes air matanya jatuh mengenai piring buah yang berada dipangkuannya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya pun tidak fokus menatap ke segala arah dengan gelisah.

"Tapi sayang..."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi ke Seoul sendiri.."

"Okee.. Kita pergi ke Seoul. Aku pesankan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul sekarang juga.

**~Chinese~**

Prangg...

"Astaga... Jaejoongie.. "

Mrs Jung menatap cangkirnya yang terjatuh. Tangannya bergetar, perasaan gelisah dan cemas memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan darah karena terkena pecahan cangkirnya. Sungguh perasaannya tidak enak, menghimpitnya hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Apa yang terjadi?.

Mrs Jung segera bergegas, menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Memasukkan beberapa pasang baju kedalam koper. Meringis sakit saat baru menyadari luka dikakinya bergesekan dengan sepatu yang akan dipakainya. Tangannya sibuk mendial nomer Jaejoong, namun hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Ponsel Jaejoong tidak aktif.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong memasuki mansionnya saat dilihatnya beberapa maid menunduk ketakutan. Ada apa ini? Batinnya pun bertanya-tanya. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang bersantai. Dilihatnya Yunho berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap taman yang terlihat dari balik kaca. Aliran air mengalir membasahi seluruh permukaan luar kaca, membuat kacanya berembun karena air dingin. Grand piano besar terletak disudut ruangan, disekitarnya hanya ada beberapa sofa single dengan ambal bulu halus nan tebal yang terbentang luas menghadap televisi LED 72'.

"Yunnie... Kenapa para maid.."

Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya saat sebuah kertas melayang dihadapannya. Yunho berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah memerah padam karena amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Bahkan urat-uratnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan tampak menonjol saat tangan itu semakin mengepal. Urat nadi dilehernya pun terlihat karena Yunho menggertakkan giginya.

"APA MAKSUD DARI HASIL LAB ITU KIM JAEJOONG! Bisa kau jelaskan padaku huh?"

Yunho membentak Jaejoong. Seluruh kemarahannya ia keluarkan. Dan kemarahannya semakin meluap saat Jaejoong menatap shock kertas tersebut. Jelas istrinya itu sudah membohonginya. Ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa tumpukan buku yang berada dimeja baca Jaejoong. Dirinya terkejut saat mendapati beberapa majalah kehamilan dan didalamnya terselip hasil lab yang menyebutkan jika Jaejoong positif hamil 4minggu. Perasaan marah, kecewa, sakit hati memenuhi relung hatinya. Sangat sakit hingga dadanya sesak seperti ditekan sesuatu yang keras dan sangat menghimpitnya.

"Yunnie...ini..."

"Kau tega mengkhianati kepercayaanku? KAU TEGA KIM JAEJOONG! Kau sudah tidak mau menganggapku sebagai sosok suami yang harus kau hormati ? Kau memilih melakukan terapi konyol itu huh? Tanpa sepengetahuanku? Sekarang kau puas? Kau puas sudah bisa hamil huh? KAU PUAS? JAWAB AKU!"

Yunho semakin membentak keras, dilihatnya Jaejoong menangis, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dan baru kali ini dirinya dibuat semarah ini. Kalaupun marah mungkin hanya sesaat. Tapi kali ini ia sungguh dibuat kecewa. Apa istrinya itu sudah tidak mau menghargainya lagi?. Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini. Ini sangat menyakiti perasaan juga harga dirinya karena keputusannya tidak dihiraukan Jaejoong.

"Yun..nie..hukz.. Mian..hukz..mian..hae..hukz... Aku tidak...bermaksud seperti itu hukz.."

"Jadi selama ini aku dibodohi? Ohhh.. Haahh.. Apa memang aku yang terlalu bodoh? Jadi kau sakit-sakitan, kau mual, kau demam itu karena terapi dan kehamilan itu? Kau puas? Kau puas membuatku terlihat bodoh karena khawatir hingga rasanya aku akan mati? KAU PUAS?

Yunho tersenyum sinis, matanya memerah, air matanya mengalir deras. Tidak terisak, tidak juga tergugu, perasaannya benar-benar sakit hingga tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Menyesakkan hingga membuatnya meledak tak terkendali. Dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terjatuh duduk diatas karpet, tangisnya semakin keras. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Lelehan air matanya semakin membasahi pakaiannya. Tangannya mencengkeram bulu karpet, bibir plumnya pun bergetar. Melihat Jaejoong rapuh seperti itu sungguh membuat tubuhnya ingin berlari mendekap sosok itu. Namun logika menahannya. Yunho melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menggugurkannya, sebelum ia semakin menyakitimu. Aku tidak suka melihat raut wajahmu yang penuh kesakitan."

Yunho segera menarik lengan Jaejoong, membuat lelaki cantik itu berdiri kemudian menariknya keluar ruangan. Jaejoong terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal terkutuk itu didepan anaknya sendiri, darah dagingnya. Perasaan marah dan rasa ingin melindungi segera memenuhi benaknya. Tangannya menepis kasar genggaman Yunho hingga terlepas.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU BILANG APA?..."

Jaejoong semakin tergugu, hatinya sakit seolah diremas secara tak kasat mata. Air matanya semakin berdesakan turun, mengalir memenuhi pipinya yang memerah. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, Yunho yang dikenalnya sangat menyayangi anak kecil dengan lantangnya menyakiti hati anaknya. Buah hatinya sendiri.

"Kita harus menggugurkannya, sebelum dia semakin menyakitimu. Kehamilan beresiko seperti ini bisa membunuhmu Jae. Kau tahu itu? KAU BISA KEHILANGAN NYAWA..."

**Plakkk...**

"Jaga perkataanmu itu Jung Yunho! DEMI TUHAN DIA ANAKMU! DIA DARAH DAGINGMU! Kau tega menyakitinya yang bahkan masih rapuh. DIA PUNYA PERASAAN JUNG YUNHO. Dia bisa mendengar kalau APPANYA SENDIRI MEMBUANGNYA! DIMANA HATI NURANI MU HUH?

Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yunho, membentak Yunho dengan semua kekecewaannya, sungguh tidak pernah disangkanya Yunho tega mengatakan hal tersebut didepan anaknya. Dia yang telah memperjuangkan buah hatinya sampai sejauh ini tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengusik bayinya seujung jari pun. Jaejoong mengabaikan perutnya yang semakin melilit, hingga rasa ingin meremas perutnya semakin kuat. Tapi ia menahannya, bibirnya digigit sekuatnya, mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar diperut bagian bawahnya. Seperti ada remasan tak kasat mata yang mengaduk perutnya. Membuat perutnya menegang semakin sakit. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tadi memerah kini memutih pucat. Kepalanya terasa berputar, pandangannya mulai buram. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tidak boleh pingsan, rapalnya dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

•

Mrs Jung menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak percaya putranya sendiri tega mengatakan hal seperti itu. Saat salah satu maid mengangkat telfonnya ia sudah hampir berteriak menyuruh maid itu memanggil Jaejoong karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Na'as maid itu tersentak kaget hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan telfon yang masih terhubung padanya saat mendengar bentakan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sahut-menyahut. Dengan tergesa kakinya semakin berlari menuju garasi. Ia harus segera ke Seoul sekarang juga. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Telfonnya masih terhubung saat mendengar Jaejoong yang berteriak melakukan perlawanan.

"DEMI TUHAN... JANGAN SAKITI JAEJOONG DAN BUAH HATIMU SENDIRI JUNG YUNHO...!" Mrs Jung berteriak histeris pada sambungan ponselnya, yang mungkin suara teriakannya tidak akan tersengar oleh Yunho. Hatinya miris mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

**Praaakkkk...**

Dan ponsel mahal milik Jung Heechul pun akhirnya terpecah belah saat pemiliknya dengan penuh emosi membanting ponsel malang itu. Lalu memasuki mobil dan menyuruh sopir pribadinya untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju airport.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangam terluka. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup. Hatinya serasa dihujam, sakit melihat istrinya seperti ini. Bahkan tamparan Jaejoong dipipinya tak terasa jika dibanding sakit dihatinya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu Jae, mengertilah.. Aku sakit melihatmu kesakitan... Aku tidak sanggup membayangkanmu menderita... perasaan itu membunuhku perlahan... Kau itu kelemahanku.. Mengertilah... Ku mohon Jae"

Dan pertahanan seorang Jung Yunho pun runtuh. Tubuhnya terjatuh, kedua lututnya bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih terisak pilu. Dan akhirnya isakan tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun keluar. Jung Yunho menangis keras dihadapan istrinya.

"Aku sehat Yunho-ah...hukz.. Aku cukup kuat.. Aku bisa .. Sampai sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja...hukz.. Dia nyaman.. dia merasa hangat.. Hukz dan dia terlindungi... Aku menjaganya...Hukz... Anggghh... Nghhhh.. Saakiiitt.. Arggh.."

Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi menahan goncangan sakit yang semakin meremas perutnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk merasakan perutnya yang seakan diremas-remas. Kenapa ini? Kenapa dengan bayinya? Jangan ambil dia Tuhan, doanya dalam hati. Sungguh bayinya masih terlalu kecil untuk keluar saat ini. Dan itu artinya bayinya tidak akan selamat. Tidak boleh!. Kepala Jaejoong refleks menggeleng lemah. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Kau bilang kau cukup kuat? Kau sehat? DEMI TUHAN KAU BERDARAH KIM JAEJOONG!..."

Yunho segera menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala bridalstyle. Dengan tergesa menuju mobil Audinya, saat dilihatnya celana bagian bawah Jaejoong mengalir darah segar yang berwarna sedikit kehitaman. Semakin deras mengalir saat Jaejoong meremas perutnya. Yunho menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Dengan sigap Choi Seunghyun pengawal pribadi Yunho mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Jangan diremas Jae...kau akan semakin menyakitinya. Gigitlah dan remaslah lenganku untuk sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit... Kau harus kuat.. Kau harus bertahan.." Dan tangis Yunho pun semakin pecah, air matanya mengalir deras berjatuhan membasahi rambut halus Jaejoong yang lembab karena keringat dinginnya.

"Yunnie... Akhh.. Aku mohon... Selamatkan.. Nghhh.. Bayi.. Kita... Arggghh..ssshh sakiiitt..."

Jaejoong membawa tangan Yunho menyentuh perutnya, menjalarkan rasa hangat yang menyelubungi perutnya. Mengatakan secara tak langsung kepada buah hatinya jika yang membelainya saat ini adalah appanya. Yunho semakin terisak keras. Hatinya seperti tersengat. Naluri ingin melindungi dan rasa sayang mulai memenuhi hatinya. Buah hatinya yang baru beberapa jam lalu diketahuinya kini harus berjuang, antara tinggal dalam kehangatan perut ummanya atau memilih pergi menuju keabadian kekal yang fana. Apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi? Ia bahkan dengan sadar telah menyakiti buah hatinya sendiri.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow* *perosotan diketek jeje***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**Irna Lulu √ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ yolyol √ Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √ Cherry blosom √ Boo beer cwang √ min √ Clein cassie √ miu sara √ nimahnurun √ Park FaRo √ kimmy ranaomi √ alby √ xing mae30 √ kimRyan2124 √ azahra88 √ Jujung √ Caramell √ farla 23 √ yjnokokoro √ kahwang √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ meirah 1111 √ alby chun √ alint2709 √ yuu √ Ao no Yuri √ BabyBuby √ chotie04 √ Greentea √ Yoonjae100604 √ aiska jung √ shippo chan 7 √ beserta para Guest. ~guest.. Pake username donk sayang, biar bisa disebutin atu2 gitu namanya~**__** kekeke...**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Ingatkan saya ne... **_

_**Yosh.. Udah update.. **_

_**Nahh lohh udah tahu kan kejadian sebenernya.. Aigoo readersnya banyak yang salah tangkep yaa *gelundungan*.. Udah cukup sekian aja Yunpa marahnya yaa, saya gak kuat bikin yunjae tangis2an atau marah2an .. Berasa nyeseeeekkk gitu dalem hati. **_

_{Guest chapter 5 . Oct 15_

_Request nama buat anaknya yunjae_

_kelak, Aku kepengen anaknya yunjae_

_namanya moonbin. Ayolah chingu jangan changmin_

_terus anak yunjaenya, Dia terlalu keseringan jadi_

_anaknya yunjae Mending changmin jadiin pamanya_

_si baby aja } ~__** Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Tapi dari awal anaknya yunjae untuk ff ini changmindola.. Mian kalau kecewa ne.. *hug* *bow***_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**"Yunnie... Akhh.. Aku mohon... Selamatkan.. Nghhh.. Bayi.. Kita... Arggghh..ssshh sakiiitt..."**_

_**Jaejoong membawa tangan Yunho menyentuh perutnya, menjalarkan rasa hangat yang menyelubungi perutnya. Mengatakan secara tak langsung kepada buah hatinya jika yang membelainya saat ini adalah appanya. Yunho semakin terisak keras. Hatinya seperti tersengat. Naluri ingin melindungi dan rasa sayang mulai memenuhi hatinya. Buah hatinya yang baru beberapa jam lalu diketahuinya kini harus berjuang, antara tinggal dalam kehangatan perut ummanya atau memilih pergi menuju keabadian kekal yang fana. Apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi? Ia bahkan dengan sadar telah menyakiti buah hatinya sendiri.**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…

**~Chapter 7~**

•

•

•

•

•

"Hyung,.. Bisa kita bicara diruanganku? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan..."

Kim Siwon yang sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang sedang terisak hebat menatap Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya juga berdenyut tidak nyaman, apa Yoochun akan menyampaikan hal buruk, pemikiran seperti itu memenuhi benaknya. Sungguh saat mengetahui Jaejoong mengikuti terapi hormon yang ada dibenaknya adalah perasaan tidak tenang, gelisah campur aduk. Putra sulungnya yang sangat ia sayangi sedang menantang kehamilan beresiko. Jelas saja kalau istrinya masih kalut sampai saat ini meskipun Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan dari ICU.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti Yoochun. Istrinya baru saja dipindahkan diruang rawat VVIP setelah tadi selama beberapa jam berada di ruang ICU.

"Hyung...? Gwaenchana?"

"Brengsek..."

**Boughh...**

Sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras diterima Yoochun dirahang bawahnya bagian kiri. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Yunho memukulnya. Kemarahan Yunho kembali memuncak.

"Kau masih bertanya padaku apa aku baik-baik saja? Kau lihat itu huh? JAEJOONG HAMPIR MERENGGANG NYAWA! Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja Park Yoochun-shi?"

Yoochun terdiam, mengalah. Membiarkan sepupunya menumpahkan semua kemarahannya. Dan itu wajar, karena setiap pasangan juga akan kalut jika menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Bastard. Kenapa kau memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong huh? Kenapa kau melakukannya BRENGSEK! Dia semakin lemah, dia semakin sakit, dan itu semua karena terapi konyol yang kau lakukan itu!". Yunho semakin mencengkeram kerah jas dokter yang dipakai Yoochun. Mendesaknya ke tembok dan hampir memukulnya lagi.

"Hyung.. Berhenti menyalahkan terapi itu. Terimalah semua dengan hatimu hyung. Jangan kau dahulukan emosimu yang selalu meledak tak terkendali itu. Pakai logika mu hyung, selama ini Jaejoong tertekan karena menyembunyikan kehamilannya darimu. Tapi dia dewasa, dia tahu menjaga emosi sehingga bayi kalian bertahan. Dia memberikan perasaan nyaman kepada bayinya meski tekanan karena harus menyembunyikan buah hatinya sendiri itu menyiksanya... Dan apa balasan bayi kalian? Dia mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini itu sudah sebuah keajaiban, pendarahan Jaejoong bahkan tidak membuatnya terguncang. Dia seperti ummanya anniya? Sama-sama kuat dan tegar. Terima bayi kalian hyung,.. jangan buat Jaejoong tertekan lagi. Itu membahayakan nyawa Jaejoong dan bayi kalian."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, hatinya seolah diremas mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Bayinya bertahan sampai sejauh ini adalah keajaiban. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Jaejoong jika bayi itu luruh. Jaejoong pasti akan terguncang, dan itu bisa menggangu kesehatan psikisnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram helaian rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat. Ia bimbang, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Rasa ingin mempertahankan dan rasa ingin menghilangkan berdesakan memenuhi hatinya.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho menumpukan dagunya diatas lengan. Jemarinya bertautan erat dengan jemari Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke perut Jaejoong yang tepat berada didepannya. Perut itu terlihat sedikit membuncit karena usianya yang sudah berumur lima bulan. Dan bodohnya dirinya saat itu hanya berfikir jika Jaejoong mulai gemuk. Tanpa mencurigai perubahan lain dalam tubuh istrinya.

Yunho tersentak. Jemari Jaejoong dalam genggamannya bergerak. Jaejoong mulai sadar. Kedua mata bulatnya secara perlahan mengerjab cepat. Dilihatnya Yunho yang tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya. Tangan kanannya secara refleks menyentuh lehernya, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan serak. Ia haus.

"Kau haus?..."

Dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya sakit karena haus. Bibirnya pun kering. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Dan perut bawahnya masih terasa nyeri, belum lagi tangan kirinya yang diinfus mulai terasa berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"Minumlah... Kau harus banyak minum..."

Jaejoong menatap ragu segelas air putih yang ditawarkan Yunho untuknya. Batinnya berkecamuk. Bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika Yunho mencampurkan obat peluruh kandungan dalam minuman itu. Bukankah Yunho tidak ingin anak yang sedang dikandungnya ini semakin menyakitinya?. Secara naluri Jaejoong melindungi perutnya.

"Aku tidak sepicik itu... Air ini tidak mengandung apapun seperti yang ada dalam bayangan kepala mu itu."

"Yun... Ku mohon..jangan sakiti anakku.. Jangan paksa aku berpisah dari buah hatiku.. Dia sudah membawa separuh nyawaku. Dia harapanku Yunho-ah..."

Jaejoong terisak, bayangan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Yunho membuatnya resah. Lelaki cantik itu terbelalak. Ia baru ingat, dirinya tadi sempat pendarahan. Apa bayinya masih bertahan? Perasaan takut mulai menyelubunginya. Dirabanya perutnya yang masih sama. Terlihat sedikit membuncit. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna kelam menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Jangan. Jangan sampai berita buruk yang akan didengarnya.

Yunho meminum air putih hingga separuh gelas, tidak menelannya hanya menahannya didalam mulut. Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah tampannya sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya gelisah. Tangan kokohnya meraba perut Jaejoong secara lembut. Merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang takut karena sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba. Bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka karena kaget membuat Yunho semakin mudah melesakkan lidahnya menerobos paksa masuk kedalam mulut istrinya, menyalurkan air hingga memasuki kerongkongan Jaejoong. Memastikan jika air itu tertelan sepenuhnya. Kemudian bibirnya melumat lembut bibir lelaki cantik itu. Memagut bibir pucat nan kering itu dalam ciuman basahnya, mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan dan trauma kecil yang dialami Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya tetap mengusap lembut perut Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan kepada buah hatinya. Buah hatinya? Bolehkah ia mulai menyebutnya seperti itu? Rasa ingin melindungi itu kembali menyelubungi hatinya.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Lidah basahnya menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Jaejoong yang mulai basah, seakan memberi kode bahwa ia ingin menyapa kehangatan di dalam mulut istrinya. Setelah meneguk paksa airnya Jaejoong membuka perlahan bibirnya. Menanti lidah Yunho menerobos masuk dan mencari lidahnya. Saling membelit dalam lingkup kehangatan nan basah. Saling mendorong kemudian menghisap benda lunak nan lentur itu. Menyesap saliva yang mulai membasahi bibir hingga dagu.

Jaejoong menghirup nafas dengan rakus. Bibirnya yang tadinya kering kini mulai basah dan memerah bengkak. Wajahnya yang semula pucat kini mulai dihiasai rona merah. Sangat menggemaskan juga menggairahkan disaat bersamaan. Feromone Jaejoong mulai menguar. Membuat Yunho hampir lepas kendali. 'Tahan Jung. Jaejoong masih sakit' Pikirannya berteriak memperingati.

"Sudah lebih baik?..."

"Ummbb..." Jaejoong hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan anggukan pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan nyaman langsung menyelubunginya saat Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman lelaki tampan itu memang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Tetapi sebagian hatinya masih merasakan perasaan was-was yang tidak nyaman. Ia masih takut dengan Yunho tentu saja. Mengingat kembali saat Yunho menolak kehadiran bayinya membuat hatinya seolah diremas.

Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit leher Jaejoong yang halus dan terasa hangat. Dikecupnya pelan tanpa menggigit maupun menghisapnya. Hanya kecupan pelan yang geli dan memabukkan.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku yang terlalu egois Jae..."

Dan pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Tangisnya pun pecah, sesak didadanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Hatinya seolah dicubit melihat tatapan ketakutan sang istri kepadanya. Menangis tersedu mungkin bisa meringankan beban hatinya.

"Yunnie..."

Suara Jaejoong tercekat. Hatinya tersentuh mendengar suara Yunho yang begitu rapuh. Lehernya pun merasakan panas bibir Yunho bercampur dengan lelehan air mata lelaki tampan itu. Sungguh, Yunho terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Mianhae sayang... Jeongmal mianhae aegya..." Yunho semakin terisak pilu, menangis keras hingga membuatnya tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Gomawo... Sudah bertahan untuk selalu disampingku.. Aku janji, aku bersumpah padamu boo.. Kejadian ini takkan terulang lagi. Maafkan kebodohanku yang hampir merenggutnya dari dekapan hangatmu."

Air mata Jaejoong menetes, mengalir deras membasahi rambut hitam Yunho. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala suaminya. Mendekapnya dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang semakin keras.

"Pabbo!..hukz... Yunnie jeongmal pabboya...hukz.. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu suami bodohku..hukz"

Yunho tertawa dalam tangisnya. Suara istrinya yang tercekat karena tangis terdengar lucu. Yunho semakin menelusupkan kepalanya mencium ceruk leher Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan satunya menelusup dibalik punggung lelaki cantik itu. Perasaannya jauh lebih tenang sejak ummanya datang beberapa jam lalu, yang kemudian menghujaninya dengan tamparan keras dan pukulan yang lumayan sakit karena ummanya memakai tas tangan yang isinya tentu saja beberapa alat make up yang lumayan keras. Karena kebodohannya yang hampir saja menghilangkan cucu pertamanya. Generasi penurus dari seorang Jung. Yang diyakini akan menjadi seorang billionaire kecil. Setelah Jung Heechul menjelaskan kondisi Jaejoong yang cukup baik dan kuat saat melakukan terapi hingga sekarang yang memang dari awal ditangani oleh para dokter ahli dan salah satu dari dokter itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Park Yoochun yang tadi dengan kalapnya ia sudah memukul lelaki itu. Entahlah dia harus bersyukur karena tubuh Jaejoong mampu beradaptasi dengan rangsangan hormon barunya dan membuahkan hasil atau harus merenung sedih karena dengan terapi ini ia akan mendapatkan seorang pesaing kecil. Hahhhh. Perhatian Jaejoong yang dulunya hanya untuk dirinya seorang kini harus berbagi? Yahh itu sudah tentu dan pasti akan terjadi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi... Kau jelek dengan wajah seperti itu.." Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap bekas air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi Yunho.

"Yahh! Lihat wajahmu itu, hidung, pipi hingga telinga memerah seperti badut. Perutmu pun juga membuncit seperti badut. Kau tahu? Aku membencimu..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga membencimu..."

"Tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Saranghae nae sarang.."

"Nado saranghae yeobo... Poppo..."

"Apa kau tahu kau baru saja mengundang beruang buas yang sedang kelaparan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tubuhnya bergeser untuk memberi sedikit ruang agar Yunho dapat berbaring. Meringis pelan karena perutnya terasa nyeri saat tubuhnya memaksa bergerak.

Yunho segera berbaring miring menghadap Jaejoong, tangannya refleks mengelus pelan perut Jaejoong saat melihat ringisan istrinya. Entahlah dia hanya ingin menenangkan buah hatinya yang mungkin masih terguncang karena kontraksi tadi pagi. Bibir hatinya mulai memagut mesra bibir plum Jaejoong, menyesapnya kuat untuk mencecap rasa manis bibir lelaki cantik itu.

"Tidurlah.. Kau perlu banyak istirahat sayang..."

"Aegya memintamu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur..."

"Ehh?..."

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Baiklah..pejamkan matamu..."

Jaejoong mendesakkan wajahnya menempel di dada bidang Yunho, menghirup wangi tubuh Yunho yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Matanya menutup tatkala Yunho mulai menyanyikan lullaby pengantar tidur diiringi suara detak jantung saat ia mulai menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan dada suaminya. Dan kegelapan yang akan membawa dalam dunia mimpi pun mulai menjemputnya.

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi ini ruang rawat Jaejoong diributkan oleh suara Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim, para Umma yang akan segera berganti status menjadi para Halmeoni itu saling meributkan sesuatu yang dianggap Jaejoong tidak penting. Mau bagaimanapun ia tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Ayolah sayang ikut eomma ke china saja ne, nanti setelah kau melahirkan kau bisa kembali kesini. Eomma benar-benar khawatir kalau kau hanya tinggal bersama dengan Yunho saja... Nanti kalau anak nakal itu menyakitimu lagi bagaimana ?.."

"Andwae. Kau harus ikut umma ke Jepang. Ahh umma jadi membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya saat kau memakai baju hamil. Ahh umma benar-benar ingin merekam semua moment kehamilanmu. Ayolah.. Kau anak yang berbakti anniya?"

"Eomma... Umma.. Jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku akan tetap di Seoul menemani Yunnie. Bukankah tadi Yunnie juga sudah mengatakan akan selalu melindungiku dan aegya."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan sayang..." Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung menjawab serempak.

"Yahh! Aku mendengarnya.." Yunho membuka pintu rawat Jaejoong dengan wajah sangarnya. Jadi ketulusannya untuk merawat istri dan buah hatinya sendiri sedang diragukan disini? Aishh.

"Jaejoongie tidak akan kemanapun. Dia akan setia mendampingi Jung Yunho apapun yang terjadi seperti sumpahnya didepan altar waktu itu. Jadi, untuk para umma silahkan kembali ke negara kalian masing-masing". Yunho menyeringai sambil melangakah menuju sofa disamping Mr Kim, abeojinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di mansion kalian sampai Jaejoongie melahirkan. Jadi aku bisa memantau perkembangan kehamilannya."

Mrs Kim tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sipit seperti Junsu semakin menyipit kala tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat Mr Kim yang duduk di sofa mendongakkan kepalanya. Meletakkan koran yang tadi dibacanya ke atas meja.

"Yeobo.. Kau tega membiarkanku berada di Jepang sendirian? Ahh baiklah, kalau nanti ada yang menggodaku aku biarkan saja. Toh istriku sedang tidak disampingku."

"Yahh! Jangan coba-coba! Tidak akan kubiarkan !.." Mr Kim tersenyum menang.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tinggal... Han Gege pasti akan digoda sekretarisnya yang ganjen itu. Dan wanita ular itu pasti akan melakukan cara kotor untuk memperkosa Gege. Hyaaa! Bagaimana ini?" Yunho pun tersenyum menang. Itu artinya ia akan hidup damai bersama Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati wajah penuh kecewa, kusut dan tidak rela pada Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung. Sedangkan wajah Yunho dan Mr Kim terlihat sumringah. Mungkin sepertinya kedua lelaki tampan itu bisa melakukan highfive ria karena keberhasilannya. Aigoo.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Yoochun membuka pintu rawat Jaejoong, karena dilihatnya ruangan itu sangat berisik jadi Yoochun hanya membuka sebagian pintu.

Secara serempak mereka yang ada didalam ruangan menolehkan wajah menghadap pintu. Dan tatapan shock Jaejoong membuat Yoochun terkikik.

"Yoochun-ah... Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau selingkuh lalu Junsu memukulmu secara brutal seperti itu?"

"Mana bisa Junsu melakukan kekerasan seperti ini. Yang ada dia akan menangis duluan melihatku babak belur." Yoochun berjalan mendekati ranjang Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti ketahuan suaminya selingkuhanmu, makanya dia emosi melihat wajah sok tampanmu itu.." Mrs Jung menyela dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Memang ahjumma pernah melihatku berselingkuh?"

"Errr... Belum pernah sih.." Dan Yoochun hanya mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban Mrs Jung.

"Err.. Sebenarnya yang memukul Yoochun itu... Yunho.." Dan jawaban gugup Mrs Kim membuat Mrs Jung dan Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

"MWOYA?" Jaejoong segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yunho. Mata bulatnya memicing tajam. Dan tersangka yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis kaku, merasa bersalah.

"Aku kan terbawa emosi waktu itu. Kau tampak sangat kesakitan, jadi aku kalap. Aku kecewa karena Yoochun membiarkanmu melakukan terapi itu. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu yang tidak ingin kubayangkan sama sekali. Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi tidak harus dengan kekerasan seperti itu juga kan.. Haishh. Kau sudah meminta ganti rugi?" Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Bingung mau menyalahkan Yunho atau tidak. Wajar kalau Yunho khawatir kepadanya, sudah tidak aneh lagi sebenarnya karena memang dari dulu sifat Yunho seperti itu jika menyangkut tentangnya.

"Ohh.. Pastinya sudah. Yunho hyung harus membayar mahal wajah tampanku yang jadi lebam seperti ini."

"Memang kau minta apa?" Koor semua orang bersamaan kecuali Yunho tentunya.

"Dua Lamborghini Madura untukku dan Junsu. Sebenarnya aku ingin tiga, sekalian untuk Inhwan. Berhubung Inhwan masih sangat kecil jadi aku memberikan diskon untuk Yunho hyung."

Dan jawaban Yoochun mampu membuat semua orang speechless dengan wajah horornya. Sedangkan Yunho stay cool menanggapi permintaan Yoochun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Satu pukulan saja dua mobil mewah, bahkan itu tidak sebanding dengan pukulan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu keras. Harusnya waktu itu ia merontokkan beberapa gigi Yoochun agar impas. Aigoo. Calm down Jung. Dengusnya dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

Setelah seminggu penuh dirawat dirumah sakit hari ini Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari lalu lelaki cantik itu diperbolehkan pulang, namun Yunho melarangnya. Dengan alasan agar kondisinya lebih stabil terlebih dahulu. Padahal nyatanya kondisinya saat itu sudah sangat stabil. Dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju mansion mereka.

"Yunnie...?"

"Ne...?"

"Aku dan aegya lapar..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut permukaan perutnya yang tampak tidak datar lagi.

"Eohh? Baiklah.. Kau ingin makan apa sayang?"

"Ummbb.. Mungkin hanya bulgogi dan kimchi.."

Yunho mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Segera saja ia menyuruh Kang ahjushi-supir keluarga Jung- untuk melajukan mobilnya menuju InterContinental Seoul COEX , sebuah hotel mewah bintang 5 yang terletak strategis didaerah Gangnam-gu.

Jaejoong merasakan luapan bahagia yang tidak bisa ditutupinya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona parah sejak memasuki area hotel. Jelas saja ia dibuat terpesona, Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa. Menggenggam tangannya erat, dan tidak melepasnya sekalipun. Langkahnya tidak lebar seperti biasanya, lebih terkesan pelan, mungkin dikarenakan ia sedang hamil jadi Yunho tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu lelah. Dan Yunho menghiraukan kerlingan menggoda para yeoja yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis, 'Rasakan itu ..tukang-tebar-senyum-penggoda. Sekarang suamiku tidak akan tersenyum ramah lagi kepada kalian'.Tawa puas Jaejoong dalam hati melihat raut wajah kecewa mereka.

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi selain bulgogi dan kimchi?"

"Ne.. Aku tidak jadi makan bulgogi dan kimchi. Aku sudah bosan Yunnie.."

"Ehh?.. Arraseo,. Mau makan apa sayang?"

"Soondubu Jiggae, Seolleongtang, Ddukbokkie, eumm lalu.. Dakjuk, Yangnyeom Tongdak, Bibimbap, dan satu lagi Hoeddeok."

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah, antusias membayangkan segala jenis makanan yang akan disantapnya. Perutnya semakin keroncongan kala membayangkan makanan nikmat tersebut.

Yunho yang terkejut dengan nafsu makan ajaib istrinya, dibuat bengong selama beberapa menit. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Makanan sebanyak itu bahkan bisa untuk sepuluh orang. Dan ini mereka hanya berdua saja, ahh ani bertiga dengan aegya mereka. Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua makanannya? Apa mereka sanggup?. Tanpa sadar Yunho menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku dan aegya yang akan menghabiskannya... Ahh ya, untuk minumannya aku ingin Banana Milk, Omija dan Sujeonggwa."

"Yunnie? Hey.. Kenapa melamun? Aku sudah lapar.. Haishh."

"Ahh ne,.. Kami pesan itu dan secangkir Yulmu."

"Ne, arraseo Yunho shi."

Seorang waiter yang mencatat semua pesanan mereka dibuat heran. Ada apa dengan seorang Jung Jaejoong? Bukankah biasanya lelaki cantik itu selalu memperhatikan makanannya agar tubuhnya tetap ideal. Tapi itu tadi? Seperti mimpi saja.

•

•

•

•

•

"Boo sudah.., hentikan. Yahh! Perutmu bisa sakit."

"Yunnie kembalikan.. Aegya masih lapar.. Yahh! Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada aegya. Pasti akan dijawab dengan suara perutnya yang keroncongan."

"Dan itu bukan suara perut aegya. Itu suara perut ummanya.."

"Nahh kalau kau sudah tahu itu suara perut ummanya kenapa masih bersikeras aku tidak boleh memakannya?" Jaejoong kesal. Makanan kesekian yang akan dihabiskannya direbut Yunho. Bukan dimakan, tapi di jauhkan dari jangkauannya. Haishh. Padahal kan ia belum kenyang.

"Makan besar untuk hari ini cukup sekian. Sekarang waktunya kita pulang. Kau tidak ingin aegya sakit karena ummanya kurang tidur kan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan masih dengan pout dibibir plumnya. Kemudian berdiri menyambut uluran tangan kokoh Yunho yang akan selalu menggenggamnya dalam kehangatan dan mulai melangkah mengikuti lelaki tampan itu keluar restaurant hotel.

•

•

•

•

•

Sesampainya dimansion mereka, Jaejoong dibuat terkejut. Kamarnya tidak lagi berada dilantai atas, Yunho telah menyiapkan kamar dilantai satu agar ia tidak perlu naik turun tangga lagi. Setelah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya ternyata Yunho menyuruh para maid untuk menyiapkan kamar baru. Kamar yang lebih sederhana karena sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi saudara mereka yang sedang menginap. Terlebih dia tidak menginginkan resiko terburuk kalau Jaejoong terlalu sering naik turun tangga.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah piyama sutra yang lebih nyaman Jaejoong beranjak menuju ranjang. Dorongan untuk segera merebahkan diri memenuhi benaknya. Memasuki bulan kelima kehamilannya ia mulai merasakan perasaan gelisah. Perutnya seperti bergerak pelan. Bukan sebuah tendangan, hanya pergerakan kecil yang membuat hatinya ikut berdesir. Mungkin bayinya sedang bermain-main, sungguh ia sangat bahagia karena itu pertanda kalau bayinya sehat.

"Ouchh..." Sebuah tendangan keras dirasakan Jaejoong, menyusul dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Tidak hanya sekali, tendangan itu lebih aktif dengan jarak waktu jeda beberapa menit. Ohh sungguh ini suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Sebelum kembali ke Jepang ummanya telah memberi tahu kalau semakin banyak pergerakan bayinya maka itu pertanda sang bayi sedang terjaga, maka ia harus mulai mengajaknya bicara untuk merangsang perkembangan otaknya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard. Menselonjorkan kedua kakinya agar lebih nyaman. Mengusap lembut perutnya dengan gerakan ke atas lalu ke bawah. Jaejoong tersenyum, jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan para ibu ketika sedang mengandung. Meskipun terkadang keluhan seperti mudah lelah, punggungnya yang sakit, pegal-pegal hingga pinggangnya yang terasa linu sangat menyiksa. Tapi saat merasakan bayi dalam kandungannya bergerak, itu bagai penawar yang tak bisa dijabarkan.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk heum? Kau tahu ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat sayang. Apa kau sedang bermain sepak bola didalam perutku? Ahh atau kau sedang belajar hapkido seperti appa eum?" Jaejoong terkikik geli. Pasti sangat lucu kalau suatu saat nanti Yunho mengajari anak mereka bela diri hapkido. Pemikiran seperti itu membuatnya tidak sabar untuk segera melahirkan bayinya.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap kearah Jaejoong yang sedang melakukan interaksi dengan bayinya. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan lelaki cantik itu hingga membuatnya terkikik geli seperti itu. Melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa bahagia seperti itu hatinya ikut tersentuh. Ia memang belum sepenuhnya lega dengan kabar kehamilan Jaejoong, pemikiran buruk masih berkeliaran dalam benaknya. Mau bagaimanapun kehamilan seperti yang dialami Jaejoong tetap saja membawa resiko besar. Terlepas dari itu ia sangat bahagia mendapati Jaejoong mengandung buah cinta mereka, darah daging mereka, belahan jiwa mereka. Ia bersumpah akan membahagiakan Jaejoong, tidak akan membiarkan stress dan tekanan batin mendera Jaejoong lagi. Bahkan dampaknya bisa sangat fatal jika lelaki cantik itu mengalaminya selama masa kehamilan. Tanpa sadar Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Melihat semua pengorbanan dan kegigihan Jaejoong selama ini membuat hatinya tercubit. Jaejoong melakukan semua ini demi mendapat keturunan yang memang murni dari perpaduan gen mereka. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi dan dampak yang dialaminya. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong.

•

•

•

•

•

Junsu menatap takjub mobil lamborghini madura yang terparkir rapi di basemant apartement. Warna hitam yang baru saja dinaiki Yoochun dan warna putih yang kata suaminya itu untuknya.

"Chunnie.. Apa boleh kusebut ini sebagai berkah dibalik musibah? Kau pulang dengan wajah memar seperti itu tapi juga membawa dua mobil mewah. Hatiku menolak kau melakukan tindakan kriminal, tapi logika ku mengatakan kau habis merampok orang sehingga wajahmu memar seperti itu. Oh My Gat.. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Junsu melotot imut menatap bergantian mobil didepannya dan Yoochun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil. Menguarkan feromone casanova miliknya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan kondisi wajahnya yang lebam.

"Mungkin logikamu benar sayang. Aku memang baru saja merampok Yunho hyung, tapi tentunya aku merampok secara gentle." Yoochun tersenyum manis, matanya yang sipit mengedip menggoda kepada Junsu. Mendekatkan tubuhnya yang kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Junsu. Mendekapnya agar semakin merapat ketubuh bagian depannya. Meniup telinga Junsu yang membuat pemiliknya bergidik geli.

"Hadiah apa yang bisa kau persembahkan padaku atas mobil dambaan mu ini sayang?"

"Nghhh... Apakah menjadi tawananmu semalaman itu cukup?"

"_You know me so well babe... So.. Can I take my gift now?" _

"_Sure.. My hubby..._" Dan Junsu mulai mengikuti langkah lebar Yoochun untuk memasuki apartement mereka. Disetiap langkahnya Junsu hanya menggumam dalam hati semoga saja Inhwan tidak terbangun tengah malam nanti, putranya itu punya kebiasaan bangun tengah malam dan menyusul tidur dikamarnya dan Yoochun. Sangat tidak elite sekali kalau setengah permainan mereka dikejutkan dengan tatapan polos Inhwan yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung dan tentunya sangat tidak baik untuk tumbuh kembang putranya itu. Aigoo.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow* *perosotan diketek jeje***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**Irna Lee 96√ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ yolyol √ Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √ Cherry blosom √ Boo beer cwang √ min √ Clein cassie √ miu sara √ nimahnurun √ Park FaRo √ kimmy ranaomi √ alby √ xing mae30 √ kimRyan2124 √ azahra88 √ Jujung √ Caramell √ farla 23 √ yjnokokoro √ kahwang √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ meirah 1111 √ alby chun √ alint2709 √ yuu √ Ao no Yuri √ BabyBuby √ chotie04 √ Greentea √ Yoonjae100604 √ aiska jung √ shippo chan 7 √ reyfini elf √ zuzydelya √ zoldyk √ maylinda 925 √ Kim Eun Seob √ justfera02 √ Princessintaan √ BibiGembalaSapi √ ruixi1 √ Auntmn panda √ MeChwangie √ roostafaelf √ Rossella √ Prince jongie √ mrspark6002 √ TitaniumSP √ mery forevershawol √ Gloryas √ Mirai chan √ wulandari apple √ Mrs sakura √ cristiyunisca √ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Ingatkan saya ne... **_

_**Dari review para readers, ternyata perasaannya beda-beda yaa kekee.. Ada yg nangis *puk puk* , ada yg kesel *yun ma jae gak salah kog.. Yg salah saya yg bkin cerita #plak* , ada yg ngedukung, ada yang ketar-ketir, dan yang buat saya tersenyum lebar kayak orang idiot ternyata epep saya bsa jdi obat penghilang pusing ahh *kecup basah* .. Saya yg nulis pusing lho.. Beneran deh *plakk*. **_

_**Karena ada yang minta cuplikan next chapter maka akan saya cantumkan.**_

_**Chapter 8 In-progress :**_

_"Aww... ouchhh sakit umma..."_

_"Yahh! Kau tidak lihat Jaejoongie sedang hamil besar huh? Kenapa masih memaksa untuk melakukannya eoh?" Mrs Jung berteriak emosi._

_Sedangkan Mrs Kim yang tadi berteriak terkejut mengintip di sela-sela jemarinya yang menutupi wajah. Sebenarnya tadi mereka sepakat untuk pulang ke Seoul bersama dan ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Malangnya saat mereka membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan tidak kunci yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah Yunho yang sedang mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat bernafsu dan jangan lupakan tangan Yunho yang bergerilya di dada sintal Jaejoong yang terlihat menyembul karena kancingnya terbuka._

_"Apa umma tidak tahu kalau berhubungan badan menjelang persalinan itu sangat baik?" _

_"Dan apa kau tidak tahu kalau Jaejoongie itu namja? Dia tidak akan melahirkan secara normal. Dia akan melakukan operasi cesar. Kau dengar itu? Ce-Sar. Jadi motif yang kau lakukan itu tidak ada gunanya. Pabbo!"_

_Jaejoong refleks bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu membenahi dress yang tersingkap dan kancingnya yang terbuka. Saat itulah perutnya merasakan mulas yang sangat hebat. Perutnya mulai sakit, dan ia tahu ini bukan kontraksi seperti biasannya._

_"Arghhh..." Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit dan mengeras. Sepertinya ia akan melahirkan._

_**Cut..**_

_**Nahh cukup sekian..**__** terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow*, jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk para reviewers setia MPB *bow-kecup*, dan selamat datang untuk reviewers baru *bow* , mianhae kalau masih banyak typo.**_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**"Hadiah apa yang bisa kau persembahkan padaku atas mobil dambaan mu ini sayang?"**_

_**"Nghhh... Apakah menjadi tawananmu semalaman itu cukup?"**_

_**"You know me so well babe... So.. Can I take my gift now?" **_

_**"Sure.. My hubby..." Dan Junsu mulai mengikuti langkah lebar Yoochun untuk memasuki apartement mereka. Disetiap langkahnya Junsu hanya menggumam dalam hati semoga saja Inhwan tidak terbangun tengah malam nanti, putranya itu punya kebiasaan bangun tengah malam dan menyusul tidur dikamarnya dan Yoochun. Sangat tidak elite sekali kalau setengah permainan mereka dikejutkan dengan tatapan polos Inhwan yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung dan tentunya sangat tidak baik untuk tumbuh kembang putranya itu. Aigoo.**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

**~Chapter 8~**

•

•

•

•

•

Jung Yunho sedang memperhatikan penampilannya pagi ini lewat pantulan cermin rias. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan dasi yang akan dipakainya.

**Hahhh..**

Ia sungguh paling payah kalau urusan memakai dasi. Biasanya Jaejoong lah yang akan membetulkan dasinya, hanya saja pagi ini lelaki cantik itu masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya. Maklum saja, semalam Jaejoong mulai merasakan pegal-pegal disekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi rasa gelisah dan nyeri di dadanya kembali muncul. Karena khawatir ia langsung menghubungi Yoochun meskipun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari. Dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan sepupunya itu hingga suaranya terdengar putus-putus dengan nafas memburu.

**Hufttt...**

Kata Yoochun hal yang dialami Jaejoong itu wajar. Bahkan semakin tua usia kandungannya keluhan seperti itu akan semakin menjadi. Tadi malam saja lelaki cantik itu sudah hampir menangis, kalau semakin menjadi, apa mereka harus selalu terjaga setiap malam?. Aigoo.

"Kemari lah, biar aku betulkan."

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya segera berbalik, dilihatnya Jaejoong bersandar pada headboard dengan mata yang masih mengantuk imut, rambutnya pun masih acak-acakan. Entah sihir apa yang sudah Jaejoong berikan padanya hingga bangun tidur dengan keadaan kusut seperti itupun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Seorang CEO Jung Financial Group tidak mungkin pergi dengan simpul dasi yang tidak rapi seperti itu."

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Dilihatnya Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan mulai menghampirinya. Tangan putih pucat itu dengan terampil membetulkan simpul dasi. Tubuh Jaejoong yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi darinya menguarkan aroma khas vanilla. Dan ia sangat menyukai aroma yang merupakan candunya itu. Tangannya segera terulur memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Menarik tubuh lelaki cantik itu agar semakin merapat kepadanya. Tidak terlalu rapat karena perut Jaejoong yang membuncit memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa masih nyeri?"

"Ehh? Tidak terlalu."

"Kata Yoochun kalau terasa sakit lagi kau harus meremasnya perlahan, tidak perlu khawatir karena selama proses kehamilan air susu tidak akan keluar. Hormon prolaktin yang merangsang pengeluaran ASI dihambat oleh Prolactin Inhibiting Hormone."

"Apa kau menghafalkan semua perkataan Yoochun?"

"Anniyo. Aku mencari tahu sendiri."

Jaejoong terperangah. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jadi lelaki tampan didepannya ini belajar tentang kehamilan? Aigoo. Hatinya membuncah bahagia. Kalau mengingat IQ yang dimiliki suaminya jelas tidak perlu diragukan lagi kalau Yunho cepat paham dengan hal yang baru dipelajarinya. Suaminya ini tergolong orang Genius anniya?.

Jaejoong segera mendekap tubuh tegap Yunho. Memeluknya erat. Luapan bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Yunho mulai peduli dengan kehamilannya. Jaejoong terharu, semoga saja ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk keluarga kecilnya, doanya dalam hati. Lengannya semakin memeluk erat leher Yunho.

"Aku harap uri aegya nanti akan genius seperti appanya.." Jaejoong berbisik pelan tepat dicuping telinga lelaki tampan itu. Menghantarkan hembusan nafas panasnya yang menggelitik daun telinga Yunho.

"Dan aku harap.. Uri aegya akan kuat dan tegar seperti ummanya.." Yunho mencium pelipis Jaejoong. Memberikan kehangatan sekaligus kenyamanan dalam dekapannya. Ia akan menjaga Jaejoong dan bayi mereka hingga akhir hayatnya. Bukan karena ancaman serius Mrs Jung tempo lalu yang mengancam akan memisahkan Jaejoong darinya jika ia menyakiti istrinya seujung jaripun. Terlebih ini adalah sumpah setianya kepada Tuhan akan rasa sayangnya kepada istri dan anaknya kelak.

**Dughhh...**

Yunho tersentak. Bayi mereka menendang keras. Hingga perutnya yang menempel dengan perut Jaejoong yang berusia tujuh bulan pun dapat merasakannya. Pelukan mereka terlepas. Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya menatap ekspresi wajah Yunho. Suaminya itu kenapa? Jaejoong jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Dia... Dia... Menendangmu?"

Dan tawa merdu Jaejoong membahana. Wajah Yunho yang takjub bercampur shock membuatnya terpingkal hingga perutnya sakit. Jelas saja lelaki tampan itu shock, ini merupakan hal baru yang belum pernah dialaminya. Selama kehamilannya sampai saat ini suaminya itu masih ragu jika harus bermonolog dengan bayi mereka, dan Yunho selalu melewatkan reaksi bayinya saat menendang, kasihan sekali uri appa. Jaejoong segera membuka atasan piyama hingga sebatas dada. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang terlihat mulai membuncit. Kemudian meletakkan jemari Yunho diatas permukaan perutnya.

**Hening...**

Jaejoong dibuat heran dan bingung. Sang aegya tidak hyperaktif seperti biasanya.

"Ehh? Kenapa tidak menendang lagi?" Yunho mengernyit.

"Ohh.. Itu.. Emm... Ahh mungkin aegya sedang tidur."

"Tapi tadi.. Dia menendang."

"Mungkin saja dia hanya mengeliat, dan sekarang tertidur kembali." Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Jelas saja dia bingung, bayinya ini sekali menendang akan terus bergerak. Tapi ini tadi berbeda. Apa karena sentuhan Yunho? Tapi kenapa?.

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Lututnya menumpu diatas karpet. Kedua tangannya memegang setiap sisi pinggang Jaejoong. Wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari perut buncit itu. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan lembut, menyampaikan secara tersirat kepada buah hatinya bahwa ia mulai menyayanginya sepenuh hati, tanpa ada keraguan dalam hatinya lagi. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika hal itu bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia maka ia pun akan mulai berbesar hati untuk menerimanya.

"Annyeong aegya, ini appa sayang..."

Masih hening. Tidak ada tendangan maupun pergerakan kecil dari sang buah hati. Yunho mencelos, bibirnya tersenyum miris. Apakah buah hatinya sendiri mulai membencinya? Atau mungkin masih sakit hati terhadap perkataannya tempo dulu yang ingin membuangnya, hingga membuat sang umma pendarahan dan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit? Ohh. Sungguh kenyataan ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Apa dirinya sekejam itu hingga buah hatinya pun tidak mau membalas sapaannya.

"Rayu dia Yunnie..."

"Ehh?.." Yunho bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Merayu anaknya? Apa dengan cara seperti itu bisa?. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang mengangguk yakin. Ohh mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba keberuntungan. Pikirannya kembali melayang, membayangkan betapa nafsu makan Jaejoong semakin menjadi saat mengandung. Hingga berat tubuhnya naik drastis. Ahh. Sepertinya ia tahu.

"Appa janji akan mentraktir makanan apapun yang kau suka sampai kau puas dan membuat umma kekenyangan hingga susah berdiri. Jadi sekarang tunjukkan pada appa tendangan kerasmu atas kesepakatan kita."

Beberapa detik terlewat. Hingga membuat Yunho nyaris menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Mungkin memang anaknya sedang tidur. Baiklah, Ia akan mencoba keberuntungan besok saja. Yunho hampir berdiri dari posisi berlututnya ketika sebuah tendangan keras disusul dengan tendangan kecil dari perut Jaejoong sebelah kiri bagian bawah terasa sangat kencang. Sepertinya bayi mereka bergerak lincah. Dan luapan bahagia dalam hatinya sungguh tidak bisa dilukiskan. Ia takjub, bayinya bergerak. Bayinya tumbuh dan berkembang secara nyata dalam kandungan istrinya. Yunho mengecupi seluruh permukaan perut Jaejoong. Membuat pemiliknya bergidik dan tertawa geli karena bibir basah Yunho bersatu dengan kulit tubuhnya. Yunho teramat bahagia, bibirnya berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih dan ungkapan rasa sayang, hingga air matanya mengalir deras membasahi perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentuh melihat genangan air mata Yunho yang mengalir deras, kedua tangannya membelai pelan surai hitam suaminya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Dan Jaejoong mulai berbisik dalam hati, seolah memberitahu bayinya jika ia harus bangga mempunyai seorang appa yang baik hati, seorang appa yang akan mengajarinya tentang hal-hal baru, menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya, membelanya saat ia dipersalahkan, memenuhi setiap keinginannya saat ia merengek manja, yang akan terjaga saat ia terbaring sakit dan menjadi panutannya saat ia dewasa kelak. Dan anaknya harus bangga akan sosok appanya bagaimanapun kekurangannya. 'Jadilah seseorang yang membuat appa dan umma bangga untuk pertama kalinya akan keberhasilan didikan kami sayang.'

•

•

•

•

•

Memasuki akhir trimester ketiga, tubuh Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa dikatakan ramping lagi. Berat badannya naik hingga 7kg. Jalannya pun semakin lambat. Perutnya membuncit besar, dadanya pun mulai terlihat lebih sintal. Dan Yunho melarangnya pergi kemanapun. Cukup katakan apa keinginanmu maka akan tersedia dihadapanmu, begitu ucapan Yunho yang selalu dikatakan padanya. Ia dibuat mati bosan jika hanya duduk termenung didalam mansion besarnya. Ia ingin hang out bersama teman-temannya. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau sifat overprotective Yunho sudah keluar maka ia hanya bisa menunduk menurut.

**Hahhh...**

"Aegya..Kau tahu? Umma sangat bosan duduk diam dirumah seperti ini. Appa mu yang super cerewet itu melarang umma pergi kemanapun...Akhh...Nnnhh... Cepatlah lahir, jadilah anak yang genius dan menggemaskan arra? Temani umma saat appamu sedang sibuk dengan laporan-laporan yang membosankan itu. Atau kalau perlu kita ganggu appa saat ia sedang bekerja, jadi ia akan lebih memperhatikan kita, kau setuju?"

**Dughh..**

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak naik turun mengusap lembut perut buncitnya. Kontraksi kecil kerap dialaminya menjelang melahirkan. Kehamilannya berjalan lancar sembilan bulan ini. Yunho selalu menjadi suami siaga, selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhannya dan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pernah waktu itu bayinya bergerak aktif saat jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Dirinya yang sangat mengantuk jadi terbangun karena perutnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Yunho yang ikut terbangun mulai membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan mengelus perutnya. Dirinya yang memang sangat mengantuk jatuh tertidur kembali saat merasakan bayinya mulai tenang. Aegyanya akan menurut dan berubah menjadi pendiam saat sang appa mulai mengelus dan mengajaknya bicara. Sang aegya suka mencari perhatian appanya anniya?.

Yunho memasuki ruang santai. Tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya yang mulai melakukan interaksi kecil dengan buah hatinya. Yunho segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat dress hamil yang dikenakan Jaejoong tersingkap. Dress itu tidak bisa menutupi separuh paha istrinya karena perutnya yang membuncit besar. Dan cara duduk Jaejoong yang membuka lebar pahanya semakin sukses membuatnya bergairah. Lelaki cantik itu terlihat sangat menggoda dengan tubuh berisi seperti itu. Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin cerah. Bibir plumnya memerah alami. Wajah cantiknya semakin cantik. Sungguh kehamilan Jaejoong adalah godaan terbesar untuknya.

Semenjak kontraksi yang berujung pada pendarahan yang dialami Jaejoong saat itu, ia mulai membatasi dalam melakukan hubungan intim. Dia hanya terlalu takut menyakiti bayinya yang masih rapuh. Meskipun kata Yoochun pada trimester ketiga boleh melakukan hubungan intim asalkan berhati-hati dan tidak kasar. Namun tetap saja rasa takut dan khawatir itu selalu membayanginya. Aishh Jinjja, ia harus bisa menahannya.

Pandanganya turun menatap celananya yang mulai menggembung. Aishh. Miliknya sudah sangat siap. Dengan sigap Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Lelaki cantik itu tidak boleh melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Sudah saatnya tidur sayang..."

"Ne,.." Jaejoong mulai berdiri dengan tangan kiri menopang pinggangnya yang terasa semakin pegal dan berat. Dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat Yunho yang berjalan mundur menghampirinya.

"Kenapa membelakangiku seperti itu?"

"Gwaenchana..." Yunho memposisikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang istrinya dan mulai menuntun pelan menuju kamar mereka.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya hingga melupakan kondisi miliknya yang masih membesar semakin terpampang saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menatap bagian itu. Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum geli, jadi karena itu suaminya berjalan aneh tadi. Ide jahil pun terlintas dibenaknya.

"Yunnie,... Aku tidak mau memakai selimut"

"Ne,.." Yunho menyingkap selimut sebatas mata kaki Jaejoong, yang mana perbuatan itu sangat dirutukinya. Paha mulus Jaejoong semakin terekspos. Dengan posisi berbaring dress hamil itu semakin tersingkap keatas. Dan semakin diperparah karena Jaejoong menekuk lututnya yang sebelah kiri. Membuat dress miliknya menyingkap hingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam.

Jaejoong menyeringai lebar tatkala melihat suaminya sedang menahan gairah. Bibir hatinya mengatup rapat dengan jakunnya yang terlihat naik turun karena menelan saliva. Ia tahu suaminya itu sudah sangat hard, tapi masih keras kepala menahan hasratnya. Dirinya pun juga merasa berhasrat, intensitas hubungan intim mereka yang bisa terbilang jarang membuatnya tersiksa. Tapi gairahnya yang akan meledak selalu teralihkan oleh rasa pegal dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Berbeda lagi kalau dialami suaminya. Yunho adalah lelaki sehat dengan stamina kuat, kalau ditahanpun itu akan semakin menyakitkan.

"Yunnie..."

"Ne...engghh.." Yunho mengerang tertahan. Giginya semakin menggertak kuat.

"Kakiku pegal,... Bisa tolong kau pijatkan..?"

Astaga. Apa Jaejoong bercanda? Dirinya yang sudah sangat hard seperti ini disuruh memijatnya. Yang artinya akan memegang kulit tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh lelaki cantik itu dalam telapak tangannya. Yunho semakin merutuk dalam hati. Tidak ingin membuat istrinya menunggu lama Yunho mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping kaki Jaejoong. Memijat kaki istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah takut jika melukai kaki yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Uhh...Lebih naik,.. Ya seperti itu... Ahh tidak-tidak jangan turun lagi... Pahaku juga pegal".

Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Giginya semakin menggertak kuat.

"Yunnie..."

"Heemm..." Yunho hanya menjawab dengan dengungan. Hati dan pikirannya mulai berkecamuk ketika mendekati zona rawan.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Jaejoong berkata lirih, rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.

Yunho terdiam, pikirannya sedang memproses perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong. Kalimat yang terselip nada sensual penggoda dengan penuh arti.

Segera saja Yunho berbaring miring disamping kanan Jaejoong, melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah seolah menyampaikan hasrat terpendamnya. Menghisap bibir plum yang basah karena dari tadi Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Memasukkan seluruh bibir Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya, seperti akan memakan benda lunak nan basah itu. Lidahnya menggoda lidah Jaejoong agar membalasnya, saling membelit hingga menimbulkan gelenyar panas dalam tubuh keduanya. Merasakan gelombang gairah yang semakin menerjang. Jaejoong terengah, nafasnya memburu saat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Yunho mengecup lembut cuping telinga Jaejoong, meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada salah satu titik sensitif istrinya. Mengerang tertahan saat tangan kanannya bergerilya di paha mulus Jaejoong, mengelus setiap permukaan kulitnya dan melewati milik Jaejoong yang mulai menegang.

"Ngghh..."

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi, tangan Yunho seolah mengerjainya. Setiap mendekati miliknya tangan Yunho akan melewatinya, seolah menganggap miliknya tak kasat mata. Tangan Jaejoong menggapai pergelangan tangan Yunho. Menahannya agar menyentuh pusat gairahnya. Dan mulai mendesah keras saat Yunho mulai meremasnya pelan. Menyentuh miliknya dari luar celana, membuat ia bergidik geli merasakan pergesekan antara pusat gairahnya dengan serat celana. Tangan Yunho berpindah pada kancing dress Jaejoong. Melepas tiga kancing teratas dan mulai menelusupkan tangannya dibelahan dada Jaejoong yang kian sintal semenjak usia kehamilannya semakin tua, kemudian mulai mengelusnya lembut. Rasa geli yang luar biasa nikmat membuat dada Jaejoong ngilu dengan nipple yang mulai menegang. Ia ingin tangan Yunho meremasnya, bukan hanya sekedar mengelus lembut dadanya.

"Angghh...mnnhh.." Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan sangat bergairah. Hasratnya memuncak setiap mendengar desahan sexy Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaa..."

**Drap..Drap..Drap... **

Belum sempat Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menoleh ke asal suara teriakan, saat ia merasakan daun telinganya ditarik dengan sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan denyutan panas. Yunho sudah hampir berteriak marah kepada orang yang telah menginterupsi kesenangannya, namun urung dilakukan saat matanya menatap wajah seram Mrs Jung yang melotot tajam. Aigoo. Matilah kau Jung.

"Aww... ouchhh sakit umma..."

"Yahh! Kau tidak lihat Jaejoongie sedang hamil besar huh? Kenapa masih memaksa untuk melakukannya eoh?" Mrs Jung berteriak emosi.

Sedangkan Mrs Kim yang tadi berteriak terkejut mengintip di sela-sela jemarinya yang menutupi wajah. Sebenarnya tadi mereka sepakat untuk pulang ke Seoul bersama dan ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Malangnya saat mereka membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan tidak kunci yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah Yunho yang sedang mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat bernafsu dan jangan lupakan tangan Yunho yang bergerilya di dada sintal Jaejoong yang terlihat menyembul karena kancingnya terbuka.

"Apa umma tidak tahu kalau berhubungan badan menjelang persalinan itu sangat baik?"

"Dan apa kau tidak tahu kalau Jaejoongie itu namja? Dia tidak akan melahirkan secara normal. Dia akan melakukan operasi caesar. Kau dengar itu? Cae-Sar. Jadi motif yang kau lakukan itu tidak ada gunanya. Pabbo!"

Jaejoong refleks bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu membenahi dress yang tersingkap dan kancingnya yang terbuka. Saat itulah perutnya merasakan mulas yang sangat hebat. Perutnya mulai sakit, dan ia tahu ini bukan kontraksi seperti biasanya.

"Arghhh..." Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit dan mengeras. Sepertinya ia akan melahirkan.

•

•

•

•

•

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruang operasi, menyisakan Mr Kim dan Mrs Kim yang duduk gelisah diruang tunggu. Mr Kim meringis sakit saat tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh istrinya, kuku jemari Mrs Kim yang lentik dan terawat menancap kedalam kulitnya. Sejak Jaejoong memasuki ruang operasi istrinya itu tidak berhenti meremas perutnya yang terasa mulas. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai memenuhi dahinya. Mr Kim merasa dejavu, kejadian ini seperti dulu saat istrinya akan melahirkan.

Berbeda lagi dengan keadaan Mr Jung yang sejak tadi menunggu istrinya di depan toilet rumah sakit. Mrs Jung yang gugup jadi harus keluar masuk toilet untuk buang air kecil.

Sedangkan didalam ruang operasi Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya menahan sakit. Ia dapat merasakan bayi dalam perutnya bergerak gelisah mencari jalan untuk segera keluar dari kehangatan perut ummanya agar dapat melihat indahnya dunia. Yunho yang berada disampingnya menangis tanpa terisak sambil membisikkan sugesti penyemangat. Dokter pun mulai memberikan bius lokal anastesi epidural, yang memungkinkan sang ibu untuk tetap sadar selama proses pembedahan dan untuk menghindari si bayi dari pembiusan. Menyuntikkan infus vitamin di tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Dua puluh menit kemudian suara tangisan keras seorang bayi memecah kegelisahan yang menyelubungi anggota keluarga Jung dan Kim. Jaejoong melahirkan lebih awal dari tanggal perkiraan dokter, sepertinya sang bayi sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Dia bayi tampan yang sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal yang berwarna hitam kelam seperti milik appanya. Tangisannya pun sangat keras terdengar hingga luar ruang operasi.

Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung menangis haru, itu adalah suara tangisan cucu kandung mereka. Betapa kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong membuahkan hasil yang begitu menakjubkan, keajaiban malaikat kecil yang akan menemani hari tua mereka. Sedangkan Mr Jung dan Mr Kim berpelukan erat, saling menepuk punggung kokoh keduannya. Memberikan ucapan selamat lewat sebuah pelukan.

Yunho terisak, dikecupnya kening Jaejoong berulang-ulang sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih, jemari tangannya bertautan erat dengan jemari Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. Bulir peluh dan air mata Jaejoong bersatu menuruni pelipisnya dan hilang diantara helaian rambut dark brownnya. Salah satu dokter membuka sedikit kain penghalang yang menjadi pembatas, memperlihatkan bayi merah itu kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mendengar tangis keras bayinya Jaejoong tahu bahwa sang aegya lahir dengan selamat dan luar biasa sehat.

Yoochun segera membersihkan bayi mungil nan merah itu lalu menyelubunginya dengan selimut tebal nan lembut agar sang bayi merasa hangat dan mulai merebahkan bayi itu untuk tengkurap diatas dada Jaejoong. Refleks bayi itu langsung menghisap apapun yang berada disekitar bibir mungilnya. Jaejoong merasakan geli ketika bayinya menghisap belahan dadanya bagian atas, yang kata Yoochun hisapan dan liur sang bayi dapat menghentikan pendarahan sang umma serta dapat merangsang refleks pengeluaran hormon oksitosin dan prolaktin yang mempercepat pengeluaran ASI. Selain itu menyusui dini membentuk suatu keterikatan psikologis yang kuat dan awal stimulasi mental yang positif bagi bayi yang baru lahir.

Yunho menatap takjub bayi mereka, yang merupakan darah dagingnya, dan sempat ia ragukan keberadaannya karena ia fikir akan mengancam keselamatan istrinya. Sekarang bayi mungil itu ada dihadapannya dalam dekapan hangat Jaejoong, diantara bahagia yang menyelubunginya ia merasakan perasaan berdosa dan bersalah karena telah meragukan keajaiban Tuhan. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari mata musangnya,

Jaejoong yang melihat tangisan bahagia Yunho pun tersenyum. Dua kali Yunho menangis haru seperti itu, saat mereka melakukan USG untuk pertama kalinya, dimana Yunho juga menangis haru mendengar detak jantung bayinya dan sekarang saat melihat langsung bayi dalam dekapannya tangis bahagia itupun kembali pecah.

"Yunho-shi anda bisa menunggu diluar, karena kami harus membersihkan dan menjahit perut Jaejoong-shi."

Yunho ingin protes, namun melihat Yoochun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan keadaan istrinya yang terlihat lemah ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Semakin cepat Jaejoong ditangani akan semakin baik, ia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat sayatan dan rembesan darah yang keluar dari perut bagian bawah Jaejoong. Hatinya berdesir ngilu melihat bagian tubuh Jaejoong berdarah-darah seperti itu. Sungguh Ia tidak tega.

•

•

•

•

•

Paginya Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan diruang rawat, keadaannya pun terlihat membaik. Namun ia masih merasakan efek bius lokal pada bagian perut hingga kakinya, bagian tubuh itu mati rasa selama beberapa jam dan sekarang kakinya sering terasa kesemutan dan kaku. Dokter juga mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak melakukan banyak pergerakan terlebih dahulu karena bekas jahitannya masih basah.

Seorang perawat bersama Yoochun memasuki ruangannya, mendorong boxs bayi dan menempatkannya disamping ranjang Jaejoong. Tadi malam sang bayi belum sempat meminum asinya dikarenakan asi Jaejoong belum keluar, dan mungkin karena sedikit terkena efek bius saat operasi bayinya jadi cepat tertidur. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mulai merasakan dadanya berdenyut ngilu, tapi asinya pun tidak mau keluar. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya sang bayi untuk meminum asi eksklusifnya. Perawat itu pun mulai merebahkan sang bayi dalam dekapannya, menaikkan sedikit ranjangnya namun tidak sampai membuatnya bersandar. Putranya mulai menggeliat, bibirnya yang tipis menguap kecil.

"Jung Changmin..." Jaejoong terkesiap, ia segera menatap Yunho yang berbinar bahagia saat mengucapkan sebuah nama. Bibir plumnya tersenyum, itulah nama anaknya. Pelengkap dalam hubungan rumah tangga mereka.

"Selamat hadir Jung Changmin, My Precious baby."

Jaejoong mengecup kening bayinya sepenuh hati. Sekarang kebahagiaannya sudah lengkap. Ia mempunyai seorang suami yang perhatian dan sangat mencintainya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Changmin yang sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya kebahagiaan ini tidak bisa dilukiskan.

Tangisan keras Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Changmin untuk menenangkannya, namun sang bayi justru semakin menangis keras. Jaejoong panik, begitu pula Yunho, mereka bingung bagaimana menenangkan bayinya. Dan suara Yoochun menginterupsi kepanikan keduanya.

"Coba kau berikan asi pertamamu untuknya Jae. Changmin menangis karena haus."

"Ehh?.. Apa sudah keluar?"

"Coba saja..."

"Err, Yoochun-ah sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ayo kita keluar."

Yunho menyela cepat dan mulai membalikkan tubuh Yoochun saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing pakaian rumah sakitnya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan benda sintal yang cukup menggoda itu dilihat orang lain.

"Ne.. Ne.. arraseo, aku akan keluar. Biar suster Kwon yang membimbing Jaejoong. Aku tahu itu hanya alibimu saja hyung."

Setelah melihat kepergian Yoochun, akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan nipple merahnya yang menegang ke bibir mungil Changmin. Dengan refleks yang bagus Changmin segera melahapnya dan mulai menghisap kuat nipple Jaejoong untuk memperoleh asi, ia menarik nipple itu keluar masuk dalam mulut mungilnya.

Jaejoong meringis ngilu ketika bayinya semakin kuat menghisap asi, hingga tubuhnya sedikit bergidik antara nyeri dan geli yang menyatu. Ini bukan seperti rasa geli dan nikmat saat Yunho menyentuhnya, tapi ini lebih kepada sensasi baru yang dirasakannya karena ia mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih yang bernama asi. Makanan utama untuk tumbuh kembang bayinya, Jung Changmin.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur, menanti jemari Yunho yang membalas ulurannya. Dan kedua jemari itu saling bertautan, bergenggaman dengan erat. Itu adalah simbolis dalam hubungan mereka, mereka akan saling bergenggaman menghadapi rintangan, saling menopang saat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan air mata yang jatuh menetes di kelopak mata Jaejoong, dengan makna tersirat bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai istrinya, berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bersama. Dan terakhir keduanya serempak mengecup kening Changmin, itulah awal kehidupan baru mereka, bersama-sama mendidik dan menjaga Changmin dengan penuh cinta. Kebahagiaan putranya adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, dan Jung Changmin akan selalu bersama selamanya.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**Irna Lee 96√ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ yolyol √ Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √ Cherry blosom √ Boo beer cwang √ min √ Clein cassie √ miu sara √ nimahnurun √ Park FaRo √ kimmy ranaomi √ alby √ xing mae30 √ kimRyan2124 √ azahra88 √ Jujung √ Caramell √ farla 23 √ yjnokokoro √ kahwang √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ meirah 1111 √ alby chun √ alint2709 √ yuu √ Ao no Yuri √ BabyBuby √ chotie04 √ Greentea √ Yoonjae100604 √ aiska jung √ shippo chan 7 √ reyfini elf √ zuzydelya √ zoldyk √ maylinda 925 √ Kim Eun Seob √ justfera02 √ Princessintaan √ BibiGembalaSapi √ ruixi1 √ Auntmn panda √ MeChwangie √ roostafaelf √ Rossella √ Prince jongie √ mrspark6002 √ TitaniumSP √ mery forevershawol √ Gloryas √ Mirai chan √ wulandari apple √ Mrs sakura √ cristiyunisca √Mpok kitty√ 0706 √ noona √ Liani wife jeje √ wieyunjae √ Dolphino jjyh √ jongindo √ Jung Eunhee √ wulan √ Cherry √ Persia love √ Kitty boem 98 √ Nona hinata √ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan saya... *kecup***_

yuu chapter 7 . Oct 24

setauku klo operasi caesar jngn sampe mulas kan pertny..biasanya hari kelahiran sdah drencanakan..xixixixi..itu setahuku..mian klo salah..._v

√ _**Karena gak login aku jawab dsini yaa dear... Jadi operasi caesar itu gak harus selalu direncanakan dear, ada yang akibat suatu hal debay nya jadi harus dilahirkan, ada juga yang air ketubannya udah pecah tapi debay nya gak lahir-lahir, dan ada juga yang dikarenakan pinggul sang ibu sempit. Jadi operasi caesar itu adalah solusi saat persalinan normal sudah tidak memungkinkan... Nahh gitu aja semoga penjelasannya membantu..√**_

_**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk dukungan, semangat, dan pujian dari para readers.. Sungguh itu suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk para author. Cerita ini mungkin gak akan berkesan tanpa dukungan para readers tercinta... Readers-shi... Nanya boleh? Maunya digigit yunpa apa cwhangdola sihhh? Suka gak login,,, jadi gemessss gitu pengen gigit.. *gubrak* *dilempar* . Untuk Chapter berikutnya masih perlu perbaikan.. Jadi belum bisa saya cantumkan.. Jeongmal Mianhae *bow***_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**Tangan Jaejoong terulur, menanti jemari Yunho yang membalas ulurannya. Dan kedua jemari itu saling bertautan, bergenggaman dengan erat. Itu adalah simbolis dalam hubungan mereka, mereka akan saling bergenggaman menghadapi rintangan, saling menopang saat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan air mata yang jatuh menetes di kelopak mata Jaejoong, dengan makna tersirat bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai istrinya, berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bersama. Dan terakhir keduanya serempak mengecup kening Changmin, itulah awal kehidupan baru mereka, bersama-sama mendidik dan menjaga Changmin dengan penuh cinta. Kebahagiaan putranya adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, dan Jung Changmin akan selalu bersama selamanya. **_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

**~Chapter 9~**

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho terbangun mendengar lengkingan putranya yang menagis keras. Tubuhnya ingin berlari menghampiri, namun rasa takut dan ragu menahannya. Kepalanya menegok ke samping, Jaejoong mulai menggeliat pelan, namun tak kunjung terbangun. Yunho tahu istrinya itu pasti sangat kelelahan seharian ini mengurus Changmin yang sedikit rewel. Namun bayi mereka juga harus segera ditenangkan, dan hanya Jaejoong yang bisa melakukannya.

"Sayang.. Changmin terbangun dan menangis keras..."

Yunho berbisik pelan ditelinga Jaejoong, berharap istrinya segera terbangun dan menolong putranya, sungguh ia tidak tega mendengar tangisan Changmin yang membuat hatinya ikut berdesir tidak nyaman.

"Nggghh..." Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk mengecek kondisi bayi mungilnya. Tangannya terulur mengangkat tubuh Changmin. Menggendongnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Diusapnya lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi montoknya yang ikut memerah. Badan bayi itu bergetar pelan, bibirnya membuka memperlihatkan lidahnya yang ikut bergetar kecil saat tangisnya mengeras.

Jaejoong segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa three seaters berwarna coklat yang terletak disamping pintu balkon, membuka tiga kancing teratas piyamanya, mengeluarkan dada sebelah kiri dan mulai mendekatkan nipplenya untuk menyusui bayinya. Changmin berhenti menangis saat ia mendapatkan asupannya. Jaejoong mengusap kening bayinya yang berkeringat, kemudian menatap Yunho yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Lelaki itu tampak khawatir dan ragu.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Namun dirinya juga tidak bisa marah kepada Yunho. Suaminya itu mungkin hanya belum siap dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran bayi mereka. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit hingga sekarang diusia Changmin yang sudah lima bulan, Yunho tidak pernah menggendongnya. Mrs Jung mertuanya, mengatakan kalau kondisi yang dialami Yunho sama persis dengan keadaan Mr Jung saat Yunho baru lahir.

Ketakutan saat ingin menggendong bayinya. Itulah yang dialami Yunho, lelaki itu takut jika lengan kokohnya yang keras akan menyakiti bayi mungilnya yang masih terlihat rapuh. Rasa takut dan ragu selalu membuatnya menghindar. Memang ia memakluminya karena mungkin Yunho hanya perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka. Namun jika Yunho tidak mau mencobanya bagaimana mungkin akan terbiasa.

Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang, tangan montoknya memainkan jemari kakinya dengan lutut yang sedikit ditekuk. Salah satu kebiasaan bayinya saat sedang menyusu. Mata hitamnya yang jernih memandang polos kearahnya. Jaejoong terkekeh, tatapan Changmin sangat mirip dengan foto Yunho ketika masih bayi. Betapa darah Changmin mengalir kuat darah seorang Jung. Semakin bertambahnya usia Changmin, ia semakin menyadari kalau bayi mungil ini adalah duplikat appanya. Sangat mirip. Mungkin hanya sedikit dari dirinya yang menurun ke Changmin. Selebihnya ia sangat tampan seperti appanya.

"Changmin kenapa sayang...?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah panik dan pucat, tangisan Changmin memang selalu membuatnya cemas. Takut-takut kalau bayi mereka sakit.

"Dia hanya haus dan merasa tidak nyaman karena popoknya basah, tidak perlu cemas Yunnie.." Jaejoong memberikan senyum lembutnya, meyakinkan suaminya jika tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk terhadap bayi mereka.

Yunho segera berjalan menuju lemari dua pintu yang terletak di samping boks bayi mereka. Tempat seluruh peralatan Changmin. Lelaki itu mengambil popok baru dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Menyerahkan popoknya dan melangkah mundur memberi jangkauan sekitar satu meter. Membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kesal.

"Yunnie kemarilah, duduk disampingku, Changmin ingin melihat appanya lebih dekat.." Jaejoong menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk berada didekatnya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan pandangan memelas dari Yunho.

"Sayang...aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kalau tidak mencobanya.. Ayolah, hanya memandangnya lebih dekat bukan menggendongnya, oke?"

"Oh Tuhan... Kenapa sesulit ini." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kakinya dengan ragu segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong, mengamati putranya lebih dekat. Changmin menoleh, menatap appanya dengan senyuman tipis, bayi itu tidak menangis dan tidak takut terhadapnya. Perasaan lega menyelubunginya.

Jaejoong membimbing Yunho untuk mengganti popok bayi mereka. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Changmin untuk memudahkan Yunho melepas popoknya. Membersihkan tubuh itu dengan air hangat, lalu menaburkan bedak bayi secukupnya dibagian kulit tubuh Changmin yang basah dan memakaikan popoknya. Jaejoong tersenyum, secara tidak langsung tubuh Yunho sudah mulai berinteraksi dengan bayinya.

•

•

•

•

•

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Cukup lama Changmin menyusu, setelah kenyang dan merasa lebih nyaman bayi itu mulai tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melepas nipple dadanya. Kemudian membimbing Yunho untuk menggendong Changmin. Meski awalnya Yunho melotot horror karena takut namun Jaejoong berhasil membujuknya. Changmin akan semakin tumbuh besar, kalau suatu saat nanti bayi mereka menyadari jika tingkah laku appanya yang tidak mau menggendong dan menjangkaunya bagaimana? Kasihan Changmin yang mungkin akan sakit hati karena appanya sendiri menjauhinya. Dengan ragu Yunho mengikuti intruksi Jaejoong. Dahi dan tangannya pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Letakkan dia senyaman mungkin dalam dekapanmu, sangga kepalanya dengan lenganmu, dan gunakan tanganmu yang lain untuk menopang tubuhnya." Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin kedalam dekapan tubuh Yunho yang kaku, astaga suaminya itu tegang seperti sedang menunggu hasil eksekusi saja.

"Aku..bisa..melakukannya...dia..dia tidak menangis dan terbangun."

"Memang."

Yunho menatap takjub putranya. Meski masih kaku namun ini kemajuan pesat. Yunho tahu ia gugup, tangannya gemetar, membuat Changmin menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya. Lalu tertidur kembali dengan pulasnya.

"Dia masih polos dan sangat rapuh, kulitnya pun begitu lembut. Aku pernah berdosa padanya, aku sempat mempunyai pikiran untuk aku bersumpah, dia tidak akan sekalipun merasakan perasaan dibuang lagi. Ia akan sangat bahagia, sebagai putra seorang Jung Yunho. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitinya. Malaikat kecilku."

Yunho bahagia, teramat sangat bahagia hingga rasa penuh didadanya membuatnya sesak. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Tersenyum bersamaan dengan derai air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Jaejoong terharu, ia tahu Yunho akan menjaga dan menyayangi putra mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, mata bulatnya ikut berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong segera memeluk lengan Yunho, mengusap air mata yang masih berderai dipipi suaminya.

"Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama, kita buat dia mendapatkan segala limpahan kasih sayang kita."

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho memasang handycam diatas meja ruang santai, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar dapat merekam pergerakan putranya dengan jelas. Changmin yang bersandar diatas kereta bayi hanya menatap pergerakan appanya dengan menggumam dan mendecakkan lidahnya, membuat Yunho yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum bahagia. Luapan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, mata musangnya menatap penuh kasih kepada bayinya.

"Sekarang kita buat para halmeoni iri karena tidak berada disampingmu, arra?" Yunho mulai menunjukkan beberapa mainan lucu, namun tak kunjung membuat Changmin tertawa, padahal tadi saja Jaejoong hanya mengguman cepat dan putranya itu langsung tertawa lucu. Sedikit frustasi Yunho mengacak rambutnya gemas, tanpa sadar jika pergerakannya membuat Changmin tersenyum. Matanya yang berkilat jernih menatap pergerakan appanya.

"Sulit sekali membuatmu tertawa." Yunho mendesah lemas, kedua tangannya menopang dagu, bibirnya pun merajuk. Mata musangnya menatap mata Changmin yang sedang memandangnya. Bayi itu menggumam dan kemudian tertawa lucu, pipinya yang montok semakin chubby saat ia tertawa, kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak senang, kakinya pun ikut menghentak-hentak.

Yunho memekik senang, ia berhasil membuat Changmin tertawa. Bibirnya tertawa puas karena bahagia, namun segera pudar secepat kilat saat bayinya mulai menampilkan wajah seakan ingin menangis. Ohh, tidak lagi. Istrinya sedang keluar, kalau Changmin menangis siapa yang akan menyusuinya nanti. Ini petaka. Kepalanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan bayinya agar tidak menangis, namun terlambat, Changmin mulai menangis keras.

Seunghyun dan beberapa maid berjalan tergesa menghampiri arah suara. Mendengar Changmin yang menangis keras di ruang santai membuat mereka berfikir jika mungkin saja tuan kecil mereka terjatuh. Mereka semua berhenti dan berjajar rapi disamping pintu, didalam ruangan itu Yunho mulai panik dan cemas, bingung menenangkan Changmin. Seunghyun dan para maid hanya menunduk sambil menatap tuan besar mereka, bingung harus melakukan apa jika tuan mereka belum memberi perintah.

"Apa istriku sudah kembali?" Yunho menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah kusutnya, kepanikan dan rasa cemas tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Belum tuan."

"Ponsel ku...dimana ponselku..aku harus segera menelfonnya."

"Ini tuan..." Seunghyun segera mendial nomor Jaejoong dan menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Yunho. Membuat Yunho berhenti mondar-mandir dan segera menerima ponsel itu. Karena dipenuhi oleh perasaan cemas dan kalut, Yunho jadi berbicara dengan cepat dan tergesa, deru nafasnya memburu, membuat Jaejoong yang berada di line seberang bengong karena heran dan tidak memahami ucapan Yunho sama sekali. Dan suara tangisan Changmin membuatnya mengerti kegelisahan sang suami.

•

•

•

•

•

"Dia bersemangat sekali meminumnya." Yunho duduk diatas sofa menatap Jaejoong yang berbaring miring menghadapnya sambil menyusui Changmin, ia semakin kagum dengan istrinya, semenjak ada Changmin lelaki cantik itu semakin dewasa. Dari mulai memandikan, menggantikan popok, terbangun tengah malam untuk menenangkan dan menyusui putranya. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluh ketika berperan sebagai umma baru, dan karena itulah yang membuat rasa cintanya semakin besar terhadap sang istri.

Jaejoong memindahkan Changmin yang baru saja tertidur kedalam boks bayi. Mengusap pipi lembut Changmin yang semakin montok. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, saat pulang tadi Yunho sudah menyambutnya dengan wajah frustasi yang super kusut. Rambut tebalnya yang berwarna hitam acak-acakan, beberapa bekas tamparan dan cakaran tercetak dipipinya. Changmin begitu mengerikan saat marah, ia memang sedikit terlambat karena jalan yang ia lalui macet total karena terjadi kecelakaan, dirinya harus berbalik arah untuk mencari jalan alternatif, membuat Changmin semakin murka karena tidak segera mendapatkan kemauannya.

"Kau ini rewel sekali kalau ditinggal sebentar saja. Apa aku harus selalu membawamu seperti koala eum?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis, bibirnya mengecup kening dan pipi Changmin, membuat bayinya menggeliat pelan.

Ketika sedang menatap putranya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika Yunho berjalan mengendap ke arahnya. Tangan kokohnya melingkar erat diatas perutnya, membuatnya hampir memekik karena terkejut.

"Hmm.. Kau harum..seperti bayi.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, bibir dan hidungnya memberi kecupan dan mengendus leher istrinya. Selalu bersentuhan dengan Changmin membuat tubuh istrinya menguarkan aroma sabun dan bedak bayi. "Apa... Ini sudah sembuh?" Yunho meraba pelan bekas jahitan diperut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang geli karena dorongan gairahnya.

"Nnmmmhh..." Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu Yunho sudah sangat menginginkannya, beberapa bulan ini ia disibukkan mengurus Changmin, meskipun Yunho juga membantunya namun lelaki itu berdiri dalam radius satu meter. Yunho benar-benar tidak berani mendekati Changmin. Sehingga intensitas kedekatan mereka pun juga harus tertunda, Yunho sendiri belum berani menyentuhnya dikarenakan luka jahitan diperutnya.

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah melakukannya dalam posisi berdiri.." Yunho mendesahkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh bagian belakang Jaejoong. Bergerak pelan menggesek kesejatiannya dengan belahan pantat mungil istrinya. Menimbulkan getaran dan dorongan gairah yang semakin menyelimuti keduanya.

Yunho menghela tubuh Jaejoong untuk menjauhi boks Changmin, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membangunkan putranya dengan suara bercinta mereka yang berisik. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin membawa Jaejoong kedalam kamar Changmin yang memang sudah disiapkan, namun batinnya menolak, terkesan buruk sekali jika ia menyambut Changmin saat balita nanti dikamar perdananya dengan aura bekas bercinta. Itu sungguh gila.

Jaejoong hanya menurut ketika Yunho membawanya disudut ruangan kamar mereka. Lebih tepatnya dibalik sofa yang memang diletakkan didekat pintu balkon kamar. Milik Yunho yang sudah mengeras begitu terasa dibelahan pantatnya. Yunho merindukan tubuhnya begitu pula dengannya, ia juga sangat mendamba sentuhan Yunho.

Yunho segera menelusupkan jemarinya dibalik piyama tidur Jaejoong, meremas dada sintal itu perlahan. Jaejoong mendesah, tangannya segera menangkup jemari Yunho, memperkuat remasannya, ia sangat merindukan remasan kasar Yunho di kedua dadanya yang telah lama tidak tersentuh oleh keintiman Yunho menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Yunho merasakan telapak tangannya basah dan lengket karena cairan asi milik Jaejoong keluar dengan memancar ketika ia meremasnya. Sebelah tangannya segera memeluk perut Jaejoong, mendesak tubuh istrinya untuk semakin menempel ke tembok, dengan gerakan sensual ia mulai menggesekkan bagian tubuh ternikmat milik mereka yang berkedut saling mendamba.

Jaejoong mendesah keras tatkala tangan terampil Yunho mulai memainkan miliknya, membuatnya semakin terbawa dalam gelombang gairah yang menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya. Jemari Yunho menggeseknya, memainkannya, membuatnya semakin memekik kala gelenyar nikmat membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Yunho yang semakin intens menyentuh daerah intimya. Tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang ketika aliran panas itu mendesak keluar.

Yunho sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka, tangan kirinya masih meremas dada sintal Jaejoong. Sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya yang basah oleh cairan Jaejoong bergerak dibagian tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu menyelubungi miliknya dengan rasa hangat dan kelembaban yang lembut. Yunho semakin memperdalam jemarinya saat mendengar pekikan nikmat Jaejoong yang mendesah tertahan, lelaki cantik itu menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan dan desahan.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyambut lidah panas Yunho yang menggelitik bibir bawahnya. Melumat dan menghisapnya semakin dalam, membuat Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang nikmat kala kedua titik ternikmatnya sedang dijamah oleh tangan terampil Yunho. Bibirnya mengimbangi lumatan basah Yunho yang sangat bergairah. Tangannya memeluk leher suaminya, meremas rambut hitam kelam itu dengan penuh sensual.

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia sudah sangat merindukan tubuh Jaejoong yang mencengkeram miliknya dengan sangat ketat. Miliknya pun sudah sangat mengeras ketika ia menurunkan celana piyama sutra miliknya dan kemudian disusul dengan celana milik Jaejoong. Melihat bongkahan putih kenyal itu membuat libidonya semakin memuncak. Yunho meremas gemas bongkahan kenyal itu, membuat pusat kenikmatan Jaejoong semakin berkedut mendamba untuk segera dihujam dan dipenuhi.

Jaejoong memekik tertahan, tangannya membekap bibirnya untuk meredam jeritannya. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa hingga membuat ngilu sekujur tubuhnya. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka bercinta setelah beberapa bulan tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dirobek paksa untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun juga merasakan milik Yunho yang berkedut didalam tubuhnya. Sensasi ini Jaejoong sangat merindukannya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai bergerak, meski dorongan untuk bergerak cepat memenuhi benaknya namun Yunho mencoba untuk menahannya. Ia tahu Jaejoong masih merasa kesakitan karena miliknya.

Yunho sungguh tidak bisa menahan desahannya, penyatuan ini luar biasa nikmat. Membuatnya melambung karena pijatan dinding lembab didalam tubuh Jaejoong menyelubunginya. Yunho menghujamnya semakin dalam, hingga pekikan nikmat Jaejoong menyadarkannya akan sensitif spot yang tersentuh oleh miliknya. Tepat disana, dengan cepat Yunho mulai menghujamnya keras dan kuat. Beberapa kali hingga tubuh mereka bergetar kecil karena orgasme membawa mereka mencapai kepuasan bercinta.

Jaejoong mendesis pelan ketika Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya. Bersamaan dengan cairan hangat Yunho yang ikut mengalir menuruni paha dalamnya. Jaejoong hampir terjatuh karena rasa lemas pasca orgasme masih menderanya, dengan sigap lengan kokoh Yunho mengangkat tubuh telanjangnya dan membawanya menuju ranjang mereka.

Jaejoong sudah hampir terlelap kala ia merasakan kecupan basah dibahu telanjangnya. Ia tahu Yunho tidak akan berhenti setelah memulainya. Suaminya tidak akan puas sebelum membuat dirinya penuh oleh cairan kental dengan aroma khas itu. Jaejoong semakin mendongakkan kepalanya kala lidah hangat Yunho mulai menyusuri lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa ruam merah yang akan tercetak jelas selama beberapa hari. Tangan kiri Yunho menelusup meremas dada sintalnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya dengan perlahan membuka pahanya, memasukkan miliknya dan mulai menghujam sensitif spotnya. Bergerak seirama dan berlawanan untuk saling memuaskan. Desahan keras keduanya menandakan bahwa keduanya telah mencapai klimaks. Rasa lelah membawa mereka untuk segera terbang dalam alam bawah sadar.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong terbangun ketika merasakan belaian lembut diatas rambutnya, lalu jemari Yunho yang menelusuri tulang pipinya. Kedua matanya mengerjab pelan. Yunho berbaring miring menghadapnya dengan senyum mengembang, membuat suasana pagi kian romantis dengan kecupan dan kata-kata sayang yang terucap dari bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, suaminya itu punya kebiasaan pagi untuk menatapnya yang masih terlelap. Kemudian membangunkannya dengan kecupan dan belaian lembutnya. Apalagi usai bercinta seperti ini, kecupan Yunho selalu disertai dengan gairah yang membara.

Jaejoong sudah hampir membalas lumatan bibir Yunho kala ia merasa ada jemari mungil yang menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang telanjang. Jaejoong terkesiap, ia menemukan putranya yang berbaring diantara dirinya dan Yunho. Bibir Changmin menggumam pelan, bayi mungil itu memainkan lidahnya hingga menimbulkan gelembung saliva didalam mulutnya. Mata jernihnya yang berwarna hitam kelam seperti milik Jaejoong memandang kearah langit-langit kamar.

Astaga. Jaejoong segera menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Ia masih telanjang bulat tentu saja. Mata bulatnya memicing kearah Yunho. Secara tersirat meminta penjelasan kepada sang suami karena telah membawa putra polosnya ke ranjang mereka yang masih menguarkan aroma khas bekas percintaan semalam. Mereka pun, ahh bukan, disini hanya ia yang masih telanjang, karena Yunho sudah memakai celana piyamanya.

"Mian sayang, tadi Changmin terbangun dan merengek, jadi tanpa berpikir ulang lagi aku langsung membawanya kesini."

"Astaga Jung Yunho kau bercanda?"

Yunho menggeleng polos. "See? Changmin nyaman berada disini. Bahkan dia tidak jadi menangis."

"Demi Tuhan, aku masih telanjang Yunnie, dan ranjang kita kotor kau tahu?"

Yunho terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Mata musangnya tidak sengaja menatap kearah Changmin yang mulai berhenti menggumam. Dalam fikirannya mungkin Changmin tertidur kembali. Namun ternyata,

"Errr... Sayang?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong ragu.

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya kau harus segera menyusui Changmin. Karena kelihatannya dia akan..."

Terlambat. Changmin mulai menangis keras, memotong pembicaraan Yunho yang belum selesai. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong meringis memejamkan mata kala lengkingan Changmin membuat telinga keduanya berdengung. Changmin merasa tidak nyaman kala mendengar perdebatan kecil kedua orang tuanya. Seolah mereka sibuk dengan argumen masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

Jaejoong segera merendahkan tubuhnya. Membuka selimut yang menutupi dada telanjangnya lalu mendekatkan nipplenya kedalam bibir mungil Changmin, sikunya menjadi tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak menepuk pelan paha montok Changmin, membuat putranya nyaman.

Yunho berdecak geli melihat Changmin yang begitu rakus meminum asi. Biasanya ia yang mendominasi bagian itu setiap kali ia bercinta dengan Jaejoong maupun pagi usai bercinta, bahkan kalau ada kesempatan pun ia akan menjamahnya lebih dulu, tapi sekarang putranya lebih dominan. Berpisah sebentar saja pasti menangis kencang.

"Aku mandi dulu sayang..." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Punggung tegapnya terekspos karena lelaki itu telanjang dada. Beberapa kissmark tercetak di leher, bahu hingga ke pinggangnya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu, semalam ia sangat liar, seperti telah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakannya. Pasti Yunho akan menertawakannya dalam hati karena sifat liarnya semalam. Aigoo, ini memalukan. Jaejoong memukul jidatnya pelan, membuat Changmin yang masih menghisap nipplenya terkekeh tertahan melihat tingkahnya.

Namun jauh dari semua itu ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Dan hari-harinya semakin berwarna saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC.**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow***_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**Irna Lee 96√ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ yolyol √ Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √ Cherry blosom √ Boo beer cwang √ min √ Clein cassie √ miu sara √ nimahnurun √ Park FaRo √ kimmy ranaomi √ alby √ xing mae30 √ kimRyan2124 √ azahra88 √ Jujung √ Caramell √ farla 23 √ yjnokokoro √ kahwang √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ meirah 1111 √ alby chun √ alint2709 √ yuu √ Ao no Yuri √ BabyBuby √ chotie04 √ Greentea √ Yoonjae100604 √ aiska jung √ shippo chan 7 √ reyfini elf √ zuzydelya √ zoldyk √ maylinda 925 √ Kim Eun Seob √ justfera02 √ Princessintaan √ BibiGembalaSapi √ ruixi1 √ Auntmn panda √ MeChwangie √ roostafaelf √ Rossella √ Prince jongie √ mrspark6002 √ TitaniumSP √ mery forevershawol √ Gloryas √ Mirai chan √ wulandari apple √ Mrs sakura √ cristiyunisca √Mpok kitty√ 0706 √ noona √ Liani wife jeje √ wieyunjae √ Dolphino jjyh √ jongindo √ Jung Eunhee √ wulan √ Cherry √ Persia love √ Kitty boem 98 √ Nona hinata √YunjaeDDiction √ akiramia44 √ MieleAYu √ Snow white √ noon √ Barbie centil √ Chicha jjforever √ Shion √ Princes naylanaru √ Max wing √ Dukymomo chan √ Sheer yjs √ Izuki lavender √ Allea min √ Lunar moon √ PURPLE-KIMlee √ Mr simple √ Fuji chan √Barbara 123 √ Rihana √ Kiky jj √ Asimo √ VanHunhan2 √ Ayou si Ristinok √ april aries √ Haruna √ ryu √ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan saya... *kecup***_

_**Note : Mian untuk beberapa reviewers yang memberi saran untuk membuat pesta mewah bagi kalangan jetset. Saya gak bisa memenuhinya. Jeongmal mianhae .. Dear saya hanya post ff ini di ffn aja kog, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya di ffn selalu.. *kecup* *bow*. **_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**"Aku mandi dulu sayang..." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Punggung tegapnya terekspos karena lelaki itu telanjang dada. Beberapa kissmark tercetak di leher, bahu hingga ke pinggangnya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu, semalam ia sangat liar, seperti telah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakannya. Pasti Yunho akan menertawakannya dalam hati karena sifat liarnya semalam. Aigoo, ini memalukan. Jaejoong memukul jidatnya pelan, membuat Changmin yang masih menghisap nipplenya terkekeh tertahan melihat tingkahnya.**_

_**Namun jauh dari semua itu ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Dan hari-harinya semakin berwarna saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho dan Changmin. **_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

**~Chapter 10~**

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi ini, Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Changmin, bayinya itu kini sudah berusia sepuluh bulan. Yoochun pun menyarankannya untuk memberi makanan pendamping asi bagi sang buah hati sejak Changmin berusia enam bulan.

Membuatkan bubur untuk Changmin adalah kegiatan yang membuat Jaejoong selalu di liputi rasa bangga yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat karena dengan kedua tangannya sendiri ia mampu membuatkan makanan lunak dan bergizi untuk sang bayi yang memang belum mampu mengunyah makanan dengan sempurna. Dan jelas saja Jaejoong tidak berpengalaman sebelumnya, bahkan dulu tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya jika nantinya ia akan membuat makanan untuk putranya sendiri.

Meskipun mereka memiliki beberapa koki handal yang akan siap melakukan tugas mereka dengan sangat sempurna, namun Jaejoong tidak ingin mengubur kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri ditambah sekarang menjadi seorang umma hanya untuk berpangku tangan tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Maka dari itu, setiap akhir pekan Jaejoong akan berperan sebagai seorang istri dan umma yang melayani keluarga kecilnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Melihat Yunho yang berdecak memuji masakannya hingga menghabiskan makanan yang telah dibuatnya dengan lahap adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong. Istri mana yang tidak bahagia karena ia berhasil melayani suaminya dengan baik, dan suami mana yang tidak kagum dan bangga karena semua kebutuhannya dilayani istrinya sendiri bak seorang raja.

Senyumnya mengembang sejak berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Sekarang ia tidak hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk sang suami, karena sekarang akan ada Changmin yang ikut memenuhi meja makan mereka. Bukankah keluarga kecil yang ia dambakan sekarang sudah lengkap? Tuhan telah memberinya seorang bayi yang begitu tampan, menggemaskan, cerdas, dan selalu sukses membuatnya terpingkal bahagia setiap mendengar celotehannya yang lucu.

Memantau dan melihat sendiri tahap tumbuh kembang Changmin adalah moment bahagia dalam hidup Jaejoong sebagai seorang umma. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti sang aegya bertanya tentang bagaimana masa kecilnya, dengan sangat lantang dan bersemangat ia akan menceritakan moment ini. Karena itulah Jaejoong menolak adanya babysitter dalam merawat Changmin, karena ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun moment pertumbuhan bayinya.

Sedangkan di ruang santai, Yunho mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ambal bulu, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Changmin yang tengkurap di atas dadanya. Kepala batita mungil itu menghadap ke samping kiri sembari menghisap ibu jarinya. Kedua mata jernihnya pun tampak mengerjab sayu karena rasa kantuk.

Jelas saja. Semalam Changmin terlalu bersemangat belajar berjalan dengan _baby walker_ miliknya. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah memaksa untuk menyusuinya namun tetap saja tidak membuat bayi tampan itu mengantuk, yang ada ia malah bergerak aktif seolah hanya mengisi bahan bakar perutnya saja, hingga membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menggeleng frustasi menghadapi tingkah bayinya yang mulai hyperaktif.

Memasuki awal musim dingin, membuat sebagian orang malas jika harus bangun pagi. Begitu pula yang dialami Yunho saat ini, rasa kantuk masih menderanya meskipun ia sudah membasuh wajahnya. Lelaki tampan itu menguap pelan ketika rasa kantuk tidak bisa ditahannya. Suasana minggu pagi yang masih kental akan cuaca dingin dan rasa malas, di iringi suara musik klasik yang mengalun perlahan, serta harumnya aromatherapy di ruang santai yang membuat suasana semakin tenang dan damai seakan membuainya untuk segera terlelap.

Keduanya pun jatuh terlelap tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, dan suara dengkuran pelan dari bibir Yunho menandakan bahwa lelaki tampan itu telah tertidur pulas. Changmin terlelap dengan bibir mungilnya mempout lucu sambil menghisap ibu jari. Sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho masih melingkar diatas punggung mungil Changmin, menjaga sang bayi agar tidak terjatuh dari dekapannya.

•

•

•

•

•

Suara derap langkah tergesa dan pekikan tak sabar memenuhi pendengaran Jaejoong, kakinya segera melangkah keluar untuk melihat keributan kecil itu. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera melepas apronnya dan menaruhnya di laci dapur. Siapa kiranya yang sudah bertamu sepagi ini?.

Tawa bahagia dan pelukan erat yang terlalu bersemangat membuat Jaejoong terhuyung ke belakang. Dilihatnya sang umma dan mertuanya yang mulai mengajaknya berputar-putar bahagia dalam pelukan erat itu. Mrs Kim lah yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan itu, mata sipitnya berputar menengok ke sekitar ruangan, kemudian mendesah kecewa kala tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Apa Minnie belum bangun?"

"Ahh ne, dimana Minnie? Aku sudah bersemangat sekali untuk menciuminya." Mrs Jung memekik senang kala nama Changmin menyeruak di dalam fikirannya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar melihat bagaimana perkembangan cucu kesayangannya sejauh ini.

"Minnie sedang bersama appanya diruang santai, mungkin mereka... "

Dan tanpa menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya kedua halmeoni itu segera menuju ruang santai. Membuat Jaejoong memekik kesal karena di acuhkan. Namun tak urung bibirnya segera menyunggingkan senyum geli. Umma dan mertuanya jadi sangat kekanakan jika sudah menyangkut tentang Changmin. Mereka terlihat berlarian dengan semangat mudanya di usia mereka yang bahkan tidak muda lagi.

Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, nafas keduanya memburu setelah cukup lelah berlarian di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang santai, melupakan etika kesopanan yang bagi mereka tidak penting lagi karena di dalam mansion ini mereka akan menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa harus terikat dengan peraturan seorang wanita berkelas dan terhormat.

Jarak antara dapur dan ruang santai memang cukup jauh dan keduanya melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang cepat lelah karena termakan oleh usia. Dengan kedua tangan yang menjinjing sepatu high heels masing-masing, langkah keduanya semakin pelan ketika belokan tepat di ruang santai hanya tinggal dua meter.

Keduanya saling membekap mulut saat pekikan gemas disertai jeritan senang hampir lolos dari bibir mereka yang mungkin bisa mengagetkan Changmin. Dengan tergesa keduanya segera mengambil handycam yang kebetulan selalu mereka bawa untuk mengabadikan tingkah lucu Changmin saat berkunjung kesini.

Ini adalah moment terindah yang tak terduga, melihat Yunho yang terlelap dengan tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh mungil Changmin, sedangkan sang bayi terlelap sembari menghisap ibu jarinya. Bahkan mungkin ini adalah moment langka yang belum pernah dijumpai keduanya. Yunho meski dalam keadaan tidurpun terlihat begitu menjaga Changmin. Sedangkan bayi menggemaskan itu mau bertingkah seperti apapun akan tetap terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan menahan gemas Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim semakin berjalan mendekat menghampiri keduanya. "Aigoo, manisnya..." Mrs Jung memegang pipinya yang merona bahagia. Kedua matanya berbinar senang. Kedua kakinya ikut menghentak-hentak seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari sang lelaki impian.

"Uhh... cucuku tampak sangat menggemaskan." Mrs Kim menggerakkan handycamnya ke wajah Changmin. Bayi dengan pipi tembam itu tampak begitu nyaman bersandar di atas dada bidang sang appa. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi Mrs Kim segera mencubit pelan pipi Changmin. Memekik gemas kala bibir Changmin mempout lucu dan hampir merengek karena merasa terganggu. Namun hal itu tak membuat Mrs Kim menyesali perbuatannya, dengan lebih bersemangat jemari lentiknya mencubit gemas pipi dan dagu Changmin berulang kali.

•

•

•

•

•

"Hyunggg..."

"Aishh.. Umma, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kita sedang tidak di hutan arra?" Inhwan mengusap kasar telinganya yang sedikit berdengung. Selalu berteriak, itulah kebiasaan sang umma ketika memanggil ahjumma cantiknya saat mereka berkunjung ke mansion ini. Inhwan menggeleng pelan, usia ummanya memang sudah tidak lagi muda namun tingkah dan wajah babyface-nya itu menipu banyak orang.

Inhwan mendengus sebal kala mengingat tingkah ummanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya tadi pagi ia sudah ada janji untuk pergi bermain bersama teman sebangkunya di elementary school, Mason Moon. Namun belum sampai ia menemuinya, sang umma sudah mengatakan kepada temannya jika dirinya telah membatalkan janji itu karena mendadak ada acara keluarga. Membuat temannya segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartement mereka dengan wajah ditekuk kecewa.

Jelas saja Inhwan kesal, bukankah lebih baik jika ia sendiri yang menemui dan menjelaskannya. Karena disini dirinya lah pihak yang membatalkan acara itu secara tiba-tiba. Hahh. Sungguh ia merasa tidak enak dengan teman baiknya sejak kecil itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Mungkin permintaan maaf dengan sebuah hadiah akan ia coba lakukan seperti saran sang appa.

"Hei, anak tampan, kau tidak boleh berwajah masam seperti itu. Kau bisa ditampar Minnie jika berwajah begitu."

"Aku berwajah seperti ini karena ada sebabnya umma. Dan aku yakin umma sangat mengetahui penyebabnya."

"Oh ayolah... Bukankah tadi umma sudah meminta maaf? Dan..."

"Dan akan menggantinya dengan PSP keluaran terbaru anniya?" Inhwan tersenyum lebar, merasa menang karena telah mendesak sang umma untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Membuat Junsu menggeleng pelan sembari memutar bola matanya menanggapi permintaan putranya. Memangnya kapan ia tidak menuruti keinginan putra kesayangannya itu? Ia akan memberikan apapun itu keinginannya.

Inhwan segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk menata beberapa makanan di atas meja makan. Dengan segera kedua lengan kecilnya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong, tingginya yang hanya sebatas pinggang Jaejoong membuatnya harus mendongak untuk menatap tubuh tinggi ahjumma cantiknya.

"Hei tampan.. " Jaejoong segera merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Inhwan. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Inhwan yang masih terlihat chubby di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun. Kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di seluruh wajahnya. Membuat Inhwan terkekeh geli karena ciuman gemas itu.

Semenjak ada Changmin, Jaejoong jadi jarang berkunjung kerumah adiknya untuk menemui Inhwan. Jarak antara rumahnya dengan Junsu pun terbilang cukup jauh, selain itu sekarang Inhwan sudah mulai memasuki sekolah tingkat dasar, membuat mereka jadi sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukan baru.

"Hyung, kenapa ada dua koper besar diruang tamu? Apa Yunho hyung akan bepergian ke luar negeri?"

"Ehh?.." Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ahh itu koper umma. Yunnie mana mau berpisah dengan Minnie selama beberapa hari. Ke kantor saja ia buru-buru pulang lagi." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Junsu sembari mengacak gemas rambut halus Inhwan. Keponakan imutnya ini sekarang sudah tumbuh besar. Seingatnya baru beberapa bulan lalu ia masih mengendong tubuh mungilnya, melihat tingkah polosnya, sampai menggodanya yang selalu merengek manja jika dihadapan Junsu. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

Mendengar itu Junsu menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Tatapannya segera beralih ke arah Inhwan, putra kecilnya itu masih tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang tersusun rapi. "Jja Inhwanie, segera temui Minnie, umma akan membantu Joongie jumma memasak, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo."

"Yahh! Poppo dulu baby boy !" Junsu berteriak gemas ketika melihat Inhwan sudah mulai berlari meninggalkannya. Yang mana perintahnya itu membuat Inhwan segera menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berbalik arah sembari berlari kecil kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya. Kebiasaan manis yang selalu mereka lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

•

•

•

•

•

Inhwan memelankan langkah kakinya ketika memasuki ruang santai. Keningnya mengerut bingung ketika melihat wajah cemas dan khawatir tampak memenuhi wajah halmeoni dan ahjushi tampannya. Dan ketika pandangannya jatuh kearah Changmin yang ada dipangkuan sang ahjushi, rasa takut mulai menyelubungi perasaannya.

Changmin, bayi mungil nan menggemaskan yang sudah dianggap Inhwan sebagai adiknya sendiri itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Sorot mata itu tampak seperti tidak mengenalnya. Padahal biasanya Changmin akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan pekikan lucu disertai tangan mungilnya yang menghentak-hentak semangat.

Inhwan menggeleng pelan, bibirnya mencebik sedih. Kakinya segera mundur perlahan dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang santai, semakin tergesa menuju dapur dimana ummanya berada. Saat ini hanya pelukan hangat dari ummanya lah yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Sungguh ia tidak mau jika adik kecilnya yang imut itu membencinya.

Yunho menatap bingung kepergian Inhwan yang bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan halmeoni kesayangannya. Ada apa dengan keponakan manisnya itu?, Yunho segera merundukkan tubuhnya menatap sang aegya yang hanya terdiam sejak terbangun dari tidurnya tadi. Punggung mungil Changmin bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya.

Ini aneh. Changmin tidak hyperaktif seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika Inhwan datang pun tidak ada reaksi ceria dan penuh semangat seperti yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh sang aegya. Rasa cemas mulai menelusup di relung hati Yunho.

Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Changmin untuk menghadap kearahnya. Mengawati wajah putranya yang tampak memerah seperti demam. Rasa khawatir semakin memenuhi hati Yunho. Suhu tubuh Changmin normal, namun pandangan sayu tampak dikedua bola matanya yang jernih, bibirnya mengatup rapat, dan hanya memandang sang appa dalam diam.

"Minnie, katakan sesuatu sayang.." Yunho mulai panik saat bayi mungilnya tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. "Minnie..jja katakan app-ppa seperti semalam." Lelaki tampan itu menunggu beberapa detik, namun nihil. Changmin masih terdiam, bibirnya semakin mengatup rapat.

Yunho segera mendekap tubuh Changmin, menyandarkan kepala sang aegya diatas pundak lalu mengecup pelipis putranya yang terasa hangat dipermukaan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho segera membawa bayinya menuju dapur. Menyerahkan Changmin dalam dekapan Jaejoong mungkin lebih baik, karena tidak bisa dipungkiri ikatan batin antara seorang ibu dan anak jauh lebih kuat dibanding dengan sang ayah.

•

•

•

•

•

Junsu masih menenangkan Inhwan dengan mengelus punggung kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Putra kecilnya itu terdengar masih menangis tersedu hingga leher dan kemeja di bagian pundaknya terasa basah. Lengan kecil Inhwan melingkar erat memeluk leher Junsu, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya dalam ceruk leher sang umma.

Saat sedang memasak bersama hyungnya tadi, Junsu dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Inhwan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Karena khawatir Junsu segera menggendong Inhwan, dan tangis keras putranya pun pecah tatkala ia mulai bertanya apa kiranya yang telah membuat sang anak bersedih.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Junsu dan Inhwan dalam diam ketika derap langkah tergesa menyapa pendengarannya. Rasa tidak nyaman segera menyergap hatinya saat melihat raut cemas memenuhi wajah Yunho.

"Sayang,.. Minnie...sepertinya Minnie demam." Yunho segera menyerahkan Changmin dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Ia mencoba menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menetralkan perasaan panik dan cemas yang memenuhi hatinya. Ini adalah kali pertama jagoan tampannya tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Kalaupun bisa ia ingin menangis sejadinya, namun jika ia melakukan itu jelas akan semakin membuat keluarganya panik, disini lah perannya sebagai seorang pemimpin diuji, memendam perasaannya dalam hati dan bersikap tegar adalah yang terbaik.

Jaejoong segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Meletakkan Changmin diatas pangkuannya dengan menghadapkan sang aegya kearahnya. Mata Changmin yang biasanya selalu berbinar ceria kini hanya mengerjab pelan dengan sayu. Jaejoong mulai menempelkan bibirnya dibawah hidung Changmin, merasakan deru nafas hangat bayinya yang menderu teratur. Ia segera menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Changmin. Normal, bayinya sedang tidak demam.

Mrs Kim memandang Changmin dengan sedih, mata sipitnya pun berkaca-kaca. Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat Changmin yang hanya terdiam, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidur nyaman cucu imutnya tadi. Apa Changmin kecilnya itu kesakitan? Atau mungkin Changmin terlalu kaget dan kemudian terdiam seperti itu? Sungguh ia sangat menyesal.

"Hukz.. Minnie sayang, maafkan halmeoni..hukz..sungguh halmeoni tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.." Tangisan Mrs Kim pun pecah, melihat raut khawatir di wajah putra sulungnya ia tahu Changmin sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kalaupun waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali, ia janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Mrs Jung yang melihatnya segera mengelus pelan punggung Mrs Kim. Rasa lemas dan sayu ikut menderanya, melihat cucu kesayangannya yang tampak tak bersemangat seperti itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman campur aduk. Berbagai pikiran negatif bahkan berputar-putar dibenaknya.

Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak cepat ketika dengan perlahan jemarinya mulai membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Ini adalah cara terakhir untuk memancing respon Changmin, bayinya itu akan semakin merengek ketika ia terlalu lama membuka kancingnya, bahkan terkadang Changmin akan melonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuannya sembari menarik kasar pakaiannya untuk segera mendapatkan keinginannya.

Wajah Jaejoong pias seketika. Changmin hanya menatap pergerakan tangannya dalam diam. Apa yang terjadi dengan bayinya? Apa yang salah? Selama ini Changmin selalu dalam pengawasannya. Bayinya itu sehat, bahkan semalam Changmin masih berjalan dengan semangatnya menggunakan baby walker. Tawa riang dan pekikan lucu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terisak keras, air mata keluar dengan derasnya ketika Changmin mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengusap air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi sang umma. Mrs Jung yang melihat itupun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Cucunya yang biasanya terlihat aktif kini tampak tak berdaya ketika hanya terdiam sayu seperti itu. Perasaan sesak serasa menghimpit dadanya melihat bayi sekecil itu tampak mengerti kesedihan ummanya.

Changmin tetap mengatupkan bibirnya ketika Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan nipplenya. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar Jaejoong menarik pelan dagu Changmin agar bibir mungil bayinya segera terbuka. Dan ketika lidah Changmin mulai mencecap nipplenya namun tidak menghisapnya, Jaejoong baru menyadari jika lidah kecil itu terasa panas dipermukaan kulitnya. Tubuh Changmin mungkin sedang kesakitan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dan bayinya hanya bisa merintih dalam diam karena belum mampu untuk mengadu.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho mendekap tubuh bergetar Jaejoong dengan erat, bibirnya tak henti meyakinkan sang istri jika bayi mereka kuat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yoochun segera membawa Changmin ke dalam ruang ICU bersama beberapa dokter spesialis setelah melihat kondisinya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Serangkaian pemeriksaan dan observasi lab pun mulai dilakukan.

"Shhh.. Minnie tidak akan menyukai airmata kesedihan ini sayang. Percayalah, Minnie kecil kita akan baik-baik saja." Yunho merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat setiap mengucapkan kalimat yang terasa sangat berat keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin bibir dan mata Yunho bisa berbohong karena terlihat begitu tegar dan tampak kuat namun sungguh rasa takut dan khawatir begitu menohoknya hingga beberapa kali ia harus menahan nafas agar tidak sampai menangis.

"Aku..takut.. Yunnie.. hukz.. Minnie ..aku gagal menjaganya,. Hukz ini salahku.. Aku bukan umma yang baik Yunnie..hukz"

"Kau umma yang terbaik sayang, ini bukan salahmu arra?" Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar karena tangisnya semakin menjadi, bahkan istrinya sampai tersedak karena isakan itu. Tangisan seorang umma yang tampak memilukan terdengar begitu menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu menyanyangi bayi mereka, dan Yunho tahu itu.

Jaejoong semakin terisak keras ketika mengingat keadaan Changmin sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari mansion menuju rumah sakit. Changmin bayi mungilnya, terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya mengingil hingga seluruh wajahnya berubah pucat pasi seperti tak ada aliran darah dibawah kulit tubuhnya. Ruam merah pun tampak di permukaan kulitnya yang putih.

Melihat Jaejoong yang begitu rapuh membuat Mrs Kim limbung seketika dalam pelukan Mrs Jung karena tak hentinya ikut menangis merasakan kesedihan putra sulungnya. Mrs Jung mendekap tubuh orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri sejak kecil itu. Saling menguatkan dengan menautkan jemari mereka dengan air mata yang masih berlinang sambil merapalkan doa agar tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk terhadap Changmin kecil mereka.

Inhwan yang kelelahan menangis jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Junsu. Melihat adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi memasuki salah satu ruangan rumah sakit bersama sang appa membuat Inhwan tak henti meraung keras dan berontak dalam pelukan Junsu karena ingin menemani Changmin. Junsu bahkan ikut menitikkan air mata ketika mengingat tingkah Changmin yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat nakal diwaktu yang bersamaan kini tampak lemah tak berdaya.

•

•

•

•

•

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada, dalam ruang rawat VVIP yang ditempati Changmin. Menatap putra mungilnya yang masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat yang mulai bekerja didalam tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil itu tampak tak berdaya dengan bantuan respirator untuk membantu pernafasannya, tangan kirinya terpasang infus intravena, juga diberikan _coctail of drug_ untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mendesah kecil, matanya yang masih sembab kembali berkaca-kaca. Lelaki cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang mulai keluar. Digenggamnya jemari mungil Changmin yang mulai menghangat, menciumnya dengan lembut seolah takut menyakiti tangan kecil itu.

Yunho memasuki ruang rawat Changmin setelah tadi mengantar sang umma dan mertuanya hingga lobby rumah sakit, menunggu Seunghyun yang akan mengantar keduanya pulang ke mansion miliknya. Dan tentunya dengan paksaan tegas Yunho, karena sebelumnya Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung bersikeras untuk tetap menunggui Changmin meski guratan lelah tampak kentara di wajah keduanya. Yunho tidak mungkin membiarkan keduanya semakin kelelahan, mereka bahkan belum sempat beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh. Sedangkan Junsu sudah pulang lebih dulu karena harus menidurkan Inhwan yang tampak kelelahan, lagipula tidak cukup baik bagi anak kecil seusia Inhwan jika terlalu lama berada dilingkungan rumah sakit.

Lelaki tampan itu menatap sedih istrinya yang kembali menangis dalam diam. Segera saja Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, merengkuh bahu bergetar itu dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati. Menyalurkan rasa sayang agar Jaejoong tak merasa sendiri lagi, memberikan rasa nyaman dan ketenangan kepada sang istri karena ada ia yang akan selalu menjadi penopangnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih terlarut dalam keheningan tersentak ketika melihat pergerakan kecil Changmin, bayinya itu tampak menggeliat kemudian membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Mata bulatnya yang selalu berbinar jernih mengerjab pelan, bibir mungilnya yang tipis mencebik sebelum kemudian menangis keras. Kedua tangan kecilnya merentang dihadapan Jaejoong, meminta sang umma untuk menggendongnya.

Tangisan Changmin semakin keras ketika tangannya yang di infus mulai berdenyut sakit karena pergerakan tubuhnya yang hendak bangun untuk menjangkau Jaejoong. Melihat putra kecilnya yang nampak kesakitan membuat hati Jaejoong seolah diremas secara tak kasat mata. Kalaupun bisa, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Changmin, biarkan ia yang kesakitan, biarkan ia yang merasakan semua itu asal bayinya sehat dan tidak ada air mata kesakitan seperti itu.

Dengan penuh sayang Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin, seolah mengatakan rasa sayangnya secara tersirat karena bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, menggenggam jemari mungil itu dalam kehangatan telapak tangannya, menenangkan Changmin sambil menunggu kedatangan Yoochun setelah tadi Yunho memanggilnya dengan menekan tombol _emergency _didalam ruang rawat itu_._

Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang ikut menetes ketika mengusap air mata Changmin yang mengalir deras, wajah bayi itu memerah hingga nafasnya terdengar berat. "Sshhh... Gwaenchana sayang, ada umma dan appa disini."

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong berbaring menyamping sembari menyusui Changmin. Respirator yang tadi digunakan pun sudah dilepas beberapa saat lalu setelah Yoochun memeriksa keadaan Changmin yang mulai membaik. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengusap lelehan air mata yang mulai mengering dipipi chubby bayinya.

Kata Yoochun, bayinya terkena alergi terhadap musim dingin. Itulah sebabnya kondisi Changmin semakin parah kala terkena langsung cuaca dingin ketika perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, meski mobil Yunho sudah dilengkapi dengan pengatur suhu didalamnya namun tak cukup membuat tubuh Changmin membaik.

Dan sekarang kondisi bayinya jauh lebih baik ketika berada dalam ruang rawat VVIP dengan suhu yang cukup hangat. Meski ruam merah disekujur tubuhnya masih tampak namun keseluruhan kondisi tubuhnya sudah normal dan membaik. Jaejoong tersenyum lega, setidaknya Changmin kecilnya yang rewel karena ingin menyusu sudah kembali lagi. Tadi saja bayi tembam itu sudah menarik kasar stetoskop milik Yoochun yang sedang digunakan untuk memeriksanya. Tangis dan jeritannya pun sudah kencang seperti biasanya.

"Aku meragukan kalau ia benar-benar masih sakit." Yunho terkekeh geli, tangan kanannya mengusap lengan kiri Changmin yang terkulai disamping tubuh mungilnya. "Dia bahkan sudah kembali menyusu dengan rakusnya. Karena tergesa bahkan ia sampai tersedak, seperti ada yang ingin merebut asi itu darinya saja."

Yunho menggeleng takjub melihat tingkah ajaib putra kecilnya. Ia yang tadinya dibuat ketakutan setengah mati karena sang aegya yang terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya, kini jadi ingin tertawa karena tingkah lucunya. Yoochun saja sampai dibuat kewalahan saat ingin memeriksa sang bayi, dari stetoskop yang ditarik tangan mungilnya, hingga jemari kecilnya yang meremas lengan Yoochun yang sedang membenahi infus. Yoochun saja sampai dibuat meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Ouchh.. Sakit sayang." Yunho menghentikan tawanya seketika dan beralih mengelus lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan Jaejoong.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menertawai Minnie yang sedang sakit. Dia masih lemah, kau..aaa..aww.. akhh..shhh minnie jangan digigit sayang..shhh..akhh.." Jaejoong mendesis sakit ketika gigi Changmin yang mulai tumbuh mengatup rapat, membuat nipplenya terasa ditarik kasar hingga berdenyut ngilu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong segera memasukkan jari telunjuknya membuka bibir Changmin yang mengatup.

"See? Dia bahkan sudah bertingkah evil lagi meski dalam keadaan tertidur lelap seperti itu." Yunho berdecak pelan, kemudian menghela nafas secara dramatis, tunggu saja sampai Changmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan akan tiba gilirannya untuk menjadi sasaran 'kebuasan' putra kecilnya itu. Jaejoong yang melihat wajah pasrah suaminya jadi terkikik menahan tawa diantara ringisan sakit yang masih mendera nipplenya.

•

•

•

•

• **TBC.**

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow***_

_**Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Atau bahkan mungkin sudah lupa sama ceritanya? ahh..jeongmal mianhae..saya udah satu bulan gak ngelanjutin ff ini.. Dan yoshh .. Satu chapter lagi MPB akan tamat *tebar hormon*, saya bneran ngakak guling2 bca review readers-shi, tapi yg bkin saya seneng banget adlah ff saya bisa di nikmati dan bahkan bisa sampe dapet feelnya..itu udah seneng luar biasa... Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan...*bow***_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_

_**Special thanks for :**_

√ _**Irna Lee 96√ Akishi Aki √ kim shendy √ Nanaki Kaizaki √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ cheche √ lee minji elf √ Jung Jaehyun √ shiro20 √ JeremmyKim √ meybi √ kirio luo 7 √ jingle bubble √ park yooki √ YunHolic √ Keys13th √ Ai Rin Lee √ Her0 √ birin rin √ Mami Fate Kamikaze √ MYunjae √ kim anna shinotsuke √ jema agassi √ thania thania 1654 √ RedBalloons5 √ elsita √ guixianstan √ Lolly ChocoChwang √ cindyshim07 √ Akasia cheonsa √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ tinaYJS √ BaBYunJae √ yoon HyunWoon√ jung hyun mi √ DahsyatNyaff √ quinniee√ yolyol √ Dhea Kim √ Dennis Park √ Cherry blosom √ Boo beer cwang √ min √ Clein cassie √ miu sara √ nimahnurun √ Park FaRo √ kimmy ranaomi √ alby √ xing mae30 √ kimRyan2124 √ azahra88 √ Jujung √ Caramell √ farla 23 √ yjnokokoro √ kahwang √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ meirah 1111 √ alby chun √ alint2709 √ yuu √ Ao no Yuri √ BabyBuby √ chotie04 √ Greentea √ Yoonjae100604 √ aiska jung √ shippo chan 7 √ reyfini elf √ zuzydelya √ zoldyk √ maylinda 925 √ Kim Eun Seob √ justfera02 √ Princessintaan √ BibiGembalaSapi √ ruixi1 √ Auntmn panda √ MeChwangie √ roostafaelf √ Rossella √ Prince jongie √ mrspark6002 √ TitaniumSP √ mery forevershawol √ Gloryas √ Mirai chan √ wulandari apple √ Mrs sakura √ cristiyunisca √Mpok kitty√ 0706 √ noona √ Liani wife jeje √ wieyunjae √ Dolphino jjyh √ jongindo √ Jung Eunhee √ wulan √ Cherry √ Persia love √ Kitty boem 98 √ Nona hinata √YunjaeDDiction √ akiramia44 √ MieleAYu √ Snow white √ noon √ Barbie centil √ Chicha jjforever √ Shion √ Princes naylanaru √ Max wing √ Dukymomo chan √ Sheer yjs √ Izuki lavender √ Allea min √ Lunar moon √ PURPLE-KIMlee √ Mr simple √ Fuji chan √Barbara 123 √ Rihana √ Kiky jj √ Asimo √ VanHunhan2 √ Ayou si Ristinok √ april aries √ Haruna √ ryu √ beta shipper yunjae √ shipper89 √ de √ GuestYunJae √ yumi alwayskeepthefaith √ Ega EXOkpopers √leeChunnie √ dirakyu √ yla √ Sakura √ Noka √ Jung kim cha cha √ wiendzbica732 √ Zheyra Sky √ teukiangle √ Black white √ Oshin √ Akamira √ Kushina uzmaki √ Seline yjs √ Kak ros √ Mikoto √ Cagur √ Monalisa √ Junie jx √ Tacki √ sycarp √ Midory spring √ Run krease √ Haruna √ Noritoki √ Aimidori chan √ Kainaru dragons √ Wetties √ Watanabe √ Hyorri √Bee Diamond √ Jung kim naruchan √ Baby bear √ Woonkyu √ Queen √ Kirai kim √ Cicie panda √ Jingle staar √ Blackcil 841502 √ Ebby jung √ Aedra √ Shim Changyi √ Hyun woon √ Naru desu √ Hyorii akira √ Canddy chan √ Lolita √ Cleopatra √ elfsissy701 √ Caesar √ Hime ure √ Arakida √ Korpitiah √ Ren hikari √ Ramasi √ Bunnie √ Entaucher √ White armany √ Rose √ Evelyn √ Cholate shake √ Perry √ Renesmee √Unknown √ Lavender hyuga √ Clarissa √ Inso √ Ocean blue √ Yjs shipper √ Winter heart √ Kareokopi √ Vaseline √ Mimi ultra √ Tasmania devil √ Rainbow cake √ Veporub √ Seiko √D3RONG √ Timmie √ Aprohdite √ Cajuput √ Little beat √ Cussons √ Boonbird X √ Riin beauty √ Maniesz hitam √ beserta para Guest.**_

_**Adakah yang belum disebut? Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan saya... *kecup***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**~My Precious Baby~**_

_**~YUNJAE~**_

•

•

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter.**

•

•

•

•

•

_**"Tidak seharusnya kau menertawai Minnie yang sedang sakit. Dia masih lemah, kau..aaa..aww.. akhh..shhh minnie jangan digigit sayang..shhh..akhh.." Jaejoong mendesis sakit ketika gigi Changmin yang mulai tumbuh mengatup rapat, membuat nipplenya terasa ditarik kasar hingga berdenyut ngilu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong segera memasukkan jari telunjuknya membuka bibir Changmin yang mengatup. **_

_**"See? Dia bahkan sudah bertingkah evil lagi meski dalam keadaan tertidur lelap seperti itu." Yunho berdecak pelan, kemudian menghela nafas secara dramatis, tunggu saja sampai Changmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan akan tiba gilirannya untuk menjadi sasaran 'kebuasan' putra kecilnya itu. Jaejoong yang melihat wajah pasrah suaminya jadi terkikik menahan tawa diantara ringisan sakit yang masih mendera nipplenya.**_

•

•

•

• **Author : Alyse**

• **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Tidak sesuai EYD. Typos, Mature Content.**

°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°…°

**~Chapter 11~**

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin almari _sliding door_ yang memantulkan seluruh bayangan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan. Selalu menampilkan image kharismatik dan berwibawa adalah kebiasaannya dalam berpakaian. Selain itu, tuntutan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan juga lah yang membuatnya harus bisa di jadikan panutan bagi para bawahannya.

Dengan mengenakan setelan jas _slim fit_ yang di padukan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan dasi panjang berwarna hitam, tak lupa jam tangan cartier yang selalu melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, semakin membuat penampilan seorang Jung Yunho tampak memukau dan mempesona. Tak heran jika banyak yang berdecak kagum dengan ketampanan CEO muda itu.

Disampingnya si kecil Jung Changmin tampak tak kalah memukau dari sang appa. Jas dan kemejanya sama persis dengan milik Yunho. Baju yang memang di rancang khusus oleh _desainer_ handal kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu nampak begitu pas dan melekat sempurna di tubuh mungilnya.

Changmin sedikit melirik appanya dan kemudian menirukan pergerakan Yunho yang sedang membenahi tatanan rambut _undercut style-_nya. Potongan yang memiliki bagian tipis disamping kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan bagian atas agak tebal dan bagian belakanganya juga tidak terlalu tebal. Jenis style rambut yang sama seperti milik balita mungil itu.

Yunho tersenyum geli ketika melihat Changmin yang tertangkap basah sedang menirukan semua pergerakannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan ketika Changmin sudah terlihat bagaikan cerminan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sungguh seperti kembar identik yang tak ada perbedaan sedikitpun. Bahkan tas kerja yang ia pakai pun Changmin juga mempunyainya dalam bentuk mini, hanya saja milik Changmin dibuat dalam bentuk tas ransel.

Sejak berumur dua tahun, Changmin memang cenderung mengikuti semua kebiasaannya. Dan pagi ini sejak terbangun dari tidurnya balita mungil itu sudah merengek membangunkannya yang masih terlelap damai karena kelelahan, untuk segera bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Aigoo. Bahkan matahari saja masih belum berani menampakkan wajah cerianya. Yunho berdecak geli mengingat semangat Changmin yang mengalahkan semangat cahaya dari sang surya.

"Appa..?"

"Ne..?"

"Minnie tampan anniya?"

"Eung,. Ne. Tampan seperti appa."

"Andwae." Changmin berucap datar sambil membenahi dasi kupu-kupu yang sedang dikenakannya. Pura-pura tidak memperdulikan sang appa yang mendengus kesal karena ucapan datarnya.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah putranya itu pun berdecak kesal. Changmin memang tidak suka jika disamakan dengan sang appa. Apalagi jika sampai dibanding-bandingkan, pasti akan ada saja ulah kenakalan yang di lakukannya. Pernah saat itu Inhwan hyungnya yang kebetulan sedang bermain bersama Changmin, bercerita kalau ia menyukai sifat dan mengagumi wajah tampan sang ahjushi. Inhwan juga mengatakan kalau ia sangat tidak menyukai sifat nakal Changmin.

Niat Inhwan yang sebenarnya kala itu adalah agar adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan tidak nakal lagi, mudah diatur dan supaya menjadi aegya penurut. Namun malang, niat baiknya berujung dengan tas barunya yang berbentuk nemo, tokoh ikan dalam serial kartun favoritnya harus kehilangan salah satu siripnya yang robek di beberapa bagian. Dikarenakan Changmin melemparnya ke halaman rumah tepat disamping taepoong, anjing berjenis _Siberian Husky_ milik sang appa. Inhwan bahkan sampai dibuat menangis hingga berjam-jam karenanya.

Entah sifat evil itu menurun dari siapa Yunho pun juga tidak mengetahuinya. Kalaupun Changmin kecilnya berkata datar dan pedas itu sudah pasti ilmu dari Jung halmeoni. Sedangkan sifat penolong dan royalnya adalah dari sang umma dan Kim halmeoni, sifat cerdasnya jelas dari dirinya. Kalaupun sifat evil itu dari Jung dan Kim harabeoji jelas tidak mungkin lagi.

Yunho mendesah pasrah ketika dengan santainya Changmin mulai menggunakan parfum berjenis _Marc Jacobs Eau De Toilette Spray _miliknya yang aromanya sangat tidak cocok digunakan untuk anak sekecil itu. Kalaupun di larang hanya akan sia-sia bahkan berakibat buruk karena mungkin saja botol parfum itu akan di lempar Changmin kedalam kolam renang atau lebih parahnya di buang ke dalam _closet_.

Jaejoong yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah ajaib balitanya. Tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan bathrobe dengan handuk kecil yang membungkus rambut basahnya, tampak bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar mandi sambil bersedekap. Mengamati putra mungilnya yang sudah rapi dan tampan seperti appanya sambil terkikik geli.

Kakinya segera melangkah pelan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri memunggunginya. Tangan rampingnya memeluk pinggang Yunho sembari mengusap punggungnya perlahan, sedikit menenangkan kekesalan sang suami menghadapi tingkah nakal putra mereka. Bibir plum Jaejoong segera mengecup pipi Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Menyadari kehadiran sang umma, balita mungil itu mulai menjerit senang. Kaki kecilnya berlari menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat kaki jenjang sang umma. Kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap ummanya sambil mempout lucu. Kebiasaannya sebelum merengek menginginkan sesuatu.

"Umma, cucu..."

"Andwae. Minnie harus belajar minum susu formula mulai sekarang. Tidak boleh minum asi umma lagi, arraci?" Yunho berkacak pinggang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya memperingati Changmin.

Changmin yang melihatnya mulai mencebik sedih sambil menatap umma dan appanya secara bergantian. Asi ummanya jauh lebih baik untuk masa pertumbuhannya, sedangkan susu formula hanya akan membuatnya kenyang kemudian secara perlahan akan mengalihkan kegemarannya pada asi sang umma yeoppo, begitu kata Jung halmeoni kepadanya. Dan kalimat itu selalu Changmin ingat ketika sang appa mulai memaksanya untuk meminum susu formula.

Melihat Changmin yang hampir menangis membuat Jaejoong segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Sifat Jaejoong yang memang tidak pernah tega melihat pangeran kecilnya menitikkan airmata segera memenuhi keinginan sang buah hati. Dengan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi rias yang ada didekatnya, Jaejoong mencoba membuka tali simpul bathrobe-nya. Melihat itu Changmin jadi berbinar senang, kedua tangan mungilnya menghentak-hentak semangat.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, sedetik kemudian bibirnya nampak menyeringai, ide jahil mulai memenuhi benaknya. "Baiklah. Karena Minnie sedang sibuk, appa akan pergi ke kantor sendiri."

Dengan langkah lebarnya Yunho segera mengecup kening Jaejoong, kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa melangkah menuju pintu kamar dengan menghitung mundur dalam hati. Ia yakin idenya kali ini akan berhasil memisahkan Changmin sedikit demi sedikit dari dada Jaejoong.

"Appaaaa... Andwaeee.. Appaaa.. Hikz umma cucu juceyo.. Appa andwaeeee.." Changmin bergerak-gerak panik diatas pangkuan Jaejoong sembari berteriak histeris. Hari ini ia sungguh ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang appa, dua hari tidak bertemu sang appa karena perjalanan bisnisnya ke Jepang membuat Changmin sebenarnya sangat merindukan Yunho.

"Yunnie!, Aishh." Jaejoong memekik kesal memanggil Yunho yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Tangannya yang sedikit kesusahan membuka simpul tali bathrobe yang tidak sengaja ia duduki semakin kesulitan karena tubuh Changmin yang bergerak-gerak liar. Kalau ia tidak memegangi tubuh Changmin dengan erat, tubuh mungil itu bisa terjatuh ke lantai.

Changmin dengan cepat segera turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong, tangan mungilnya tak lupa membawa tas kerjanya yang menyerupai milik Yunho. Kakinya segera berlari mengejar sang appa yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kamar melewati lorong panjang menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

Yunho mulai memelankan langkahnya ketika mendengar derap kaki Changmin yang berlari mengejarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian putra kecilnya. Lelaki tampan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik sembari merendahkan tubuh menyambut balita mungilnya yang berlari kearahnya di iringi teriakan histeris.

"Appaaaa..andwaeeee.. Minnie ikut appaaaa..Changkkamanyo..abeoji jamci gidaliceyooo." Changmin yang memang belum fasih melafalkan beberapa huruf membuat suara teriakannya terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Jaejoong yang berlari mengikutinya pun dibuat terpingkal hingga wajahnya memerah.

Yunho segera mendekap tubuh mungil Changmin yang berlari kedalam pelukannya. Lengan mungilnya melingkar ke leher sang appa. Dagunya pun menumpu diatas pundak kokoh appanya. Menghirup aroma maskulin Yunho yang selama dua hari ini selalu dirindukan balita mungil itu.

"Ahh.. Minnie siap bekerja bersama appa?" Yunho mengecup pelipis Changmin yang menguarkan aroma bedak bayi.

"Ciap cajangnim." Changmin meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan pelipis, melakukan penghormatan didepan wajah sang appa. Membuat Yunho tertawa karena tingkah lucu putra mungilnya itu, dan kemudian mencium gemas kedua pipinya yang chubby.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kajja Minnie kita sudah sampai. Kemari sayang,, _good boy_. Genggam tangan appa arra?"

"Ungg.. Nde." Changmin segera menggenggam jemari appanya dengan erat. Kepalanya mengangguk mengerti sembari mengikuti langkah pelan sang appa yang membawanya menuju gedung perusahaan mewah yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Jja, katakan annyeong.."

"Annyeong.. Annyeong.. Annyeong chingu-deul." Changmin menyapa para staff perusahaan yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk setiap kali mengucapkan salam. Yunho tertawa geli mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Changmin untuk para staff. Mereka bahkan jauh lebih tua, tapi Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teman'. Aigoo.

"Minnie..itu tidak sopan sayang. Jja ucapkan salam yang benar."

"Allaceo... annyeong ahjuchi, annyeong ahjumma, Jung Changmin imnida, bangapceumnida." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan kearah para staff, membuat para staff ikut membungkuk pelan ke arahnya dan sang appa. Selain imut dan menggemaskan billionaire junior itu juga sangat sopan. Begitulah bisikan sebagian para staff perusahaan yang tampak terpukau melihat tingkah laku Changmin.

Tumbuh dan diasuh dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan keramahan membuat Changmin terbiasa berperilaku ramah tanpa memandang status sosial seperti yang di ajarkan bumonimnya. Setelah mengucapkan salamnya, balita mungil itu tampak berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan bisikan kagum dan pekikan gemas yang dilayangkan para staff.

Yunho dengan sigap segera menggendong tubuh mungil Changmin yang langsung mendekap erat lehernya ketika mereka akan memasuki lift khusus direksi yang akan membawa keduanya menuju lantai teratas dimana ruangan Yunho berada.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Yunho segera menurunkan tubuh Changmin diatas _sofa three seaters_ yang terletak di seberang meja kerjanya. Sedangkan ia sendiri segera menempati kursi kerjanya untuk segera berkutat dengan beberapa laporan perusahaan yang harus di periksanya.

Melihat Changmin yang tampak tenang dengan menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sembari menonton serial kartun yang ada di ipad miliknya membuat Yunho tersenyum lega. Ini memang kali pertama Changmin ikut ke kantornya, sebelumnya ia akan selalu bersembunyi dan mengendap-ngendap agar sang aegya tidak sampai mengetahui keberangkatannya. Jaejoong pun ikut andil dalam mengalihkan perhatian Changmin jika balita itu mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau tidak seperti itu Changmin akan menjerit histeris dan menangis keras karena appanya pergi tanpa mengajaknya.

Sempat terbersit dalam benak Yunho jika ia mengajak putra kecilnya ke kantor pasti akan ada masalah baru yang timbul. Mengingat sifat evil dan hyperaktif Changmin yang sedikit berlebihan pasti akan sangat merepotkan dan tentunya akan membuat ia kewalahan menghadapi Changmin sendirian. Belum lagi jika balita itu sudah mengingat sang umma -lebih tepatnya dada sang umma- akan semakin tak terkendali tingkahnya.

Ketukan dipintu membuat Changmin segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Bibir dan matanya serempak membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangan appanya. Seseorang yang bagi Changmin cukup menawan karena wajahnya yang putih dengan sedikit rona merah dihiasi senyum manis yang menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tak berlangsung lama, karena Changmin kembali fokus dengan serial kartun kesukaannya.

"Rapat dengan para pimpinan direksi sudah siap sajangnim."

"Ohh arraseo, siapkan proposal yang akan di presentasikan. Kita keruangan meeting lima menit lagi."

"Ne sajangnim."

Yunho menunggu hingga sekretarisnya keluar sebelum kemudian menatap Changmin yang terlihat masih asik dengan dunianya. Rapat akan di mulai, dan ia tidak mungkin membawa putra kecilnya ikut serta di dalam ruang meeting, karena itu jelas menyalahi prosedur kerja. Sepertinya ia memang harus meninggalkan Changmin di ruangannya sendirian, hanya dengan menonton serial kartun itu mungkin akan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Changmin sampai meeting usai nanti.

"Minnie dengarkan appa."

Tidak ada sahutan. Changmin masih fokus dengan serial kartun didepannya.

"Changminnie..? Appa memanggilmu sayang."

Dan kali ini hanya dijawab Changmin dengan dengungan pelan. Membuat Yunho berdecak kesal karena diacuhkan putra kecilnya. Dengan langkah lebar ia segera menghampiri Changmin, mengangkat tubuh balita mungilnya untuk duduk tegak menghadapnya.

"Appa andwae.. Minnie mau lihat itu.. Appa jebbal..hikz." Changmin mulai memberontak melepaskan tangan kokoh sang appa yang memegang lengannya cukup kuat. Tidak sakit, tetapi cukup membatasi pergerakannya. Merasa hanya sia-sia karena tubuh mungilnya tak cukup kuat membebaskan diri, ditambah rasa kesal karena kesenagannya terganggu, Changmin mulai merengek, bibirnya mencebik hampir menangis.

"Minnie...dengarkan appa kalau appa sedang bicara."

"Andwae."

"Changmin-ah tatap appa." Yunho sedikit menekankan perkataannya. Yang mana hal itu membuat Changmin terperanjat kaget.

"Hikz ..umma.. umma eodiga? Appa jahat, minnie mau lihat itu..hikz..huwaaa" Changmin mulai menangis keras hingga wajahnya memerah, tangan mungilnya masih berusaha melepas tangan kokoh sang appa yang memegang bahu dan lengannya. Merasa sia-sia tubuhnya mulai melengkung ke belakang, kakinya menghentak-hentak liar. Air mata pun tampak mengalir deras menuruni pipi chubbynya.

"Arraseo, kau menangis maka appa akan mematikannya." Yunho segera mematikan ipad itu hingga hanya menampilkan layar hitamnya yang tampak kosong tanpa gambar, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas meja. Tubuhnya segera berjongkok didepan Changmin yang mulai meredakan tangis kerasnya, hingga hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho segera menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi chubby Changmin, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah menggemaskan balita itu. Ujung hidung dan wajahnya pun tampak memerah. Dalam hati, lelaki tampan itu meringis bersalah. Kalau Jaejoong tahu, lelaki cantik itu pasti akan mengomelinya.

Menurut Yunho, ada saat dimana ia akan selalu menuruti dan memanjakan putranya dan ada saat dimana ia harus tegas terhadapnya. Tidak mengekang dan membiarkan Changmin bebas menentukan kemauannya itu memang tujuannya. Tapi ada saat dimana ia harus mengajarkan Changmin sikap tegas agar kelak tidak membuat putranya lemah dan selalu tergantung pada orangtuanya.

"Uljima,.sekarang perhatikan apa yang appa katakan padamu. Satu jam kedepan appa akan meninggalkanmu diruangan ini sendiri. Minnie lihat pintu keluar itu? Jangan keluar sebelum appa datang. Kalau Minnie ingin ke kamar mandi, pintunya ada disana. Kau mengerti sayang?"

"Ungg.. Nde appa." Changmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Pikirannya mulai mencermati setiap perintah sang appa.

"Good boy, poppo appa." Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika balita mungil itu mulai mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho berani meninggalkan Changmin sendirian karena itu cukup berbahaya tanpa ada pengawasan orang dewasa. Namun putra kecilnya itu cukup pintar untuk memahami apa yang di perintahkannya. Dan ia yakin, Changmin tidak akan meninggalkan ruangan ini sesuai peringatannya tadi.

"Mau memaafkan appa aniya?

Yunho segera menggendong tubuh mungil putranya setelah melihat anggukan kecil Changmin. Dengan gemas ia mulai mengecupi pipi tembam balita itu, memutar-mutar tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya lagi. Membuat sang aegya tertawa geli ketika ia mulai mencium gemas lehernya yang menguarkan aroma bedak bayi.

•

•

•

•

•

Changmin mulai bosan dengan serial kartun yang di lihatnya ketika tayangan itu kembali memutar dari awal lagi. Bibirnya mulai mendesah kecil ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Kedua tangan mungil Changmin mulai menopang dagunya, kaki kecilnya yang tidak menapak lantai tampak mengayun-ayun.

Mata bulatnya segera memutari sekitar ruangan. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan mainan. Dengan ceria kaki kecil itu berlari mendekati meja kerja Yunho. Dengan sedikit kesusahan kakinya segera menaiki kursi kerja Yunho.

"Uwahh... Kulci appa bica belputal." Changmin mulai menggerakkan kursi itu, maju mundur hingga berputar. Ia mulai bertepuk tangan riang ketika merasa jika kursi milik sang appa jauh lebih menarik daripada kursi gajah miliknya yang hanya bisa bergerak maju dan mundur.

"Ehh.. ige mwoya?" Changmin menatap lembaran kertas yang ada di meja sang appa. Memang tidak ada yang menarik, hanya berupa tulisan kecil yang tidak di mengerti Changmin.

"Aaa.. Mungkin ini keltac belgambal milik appa, cama cepelti milik Inhwan hyung. Tapi kenapa tidak ada gambal gajahnya?" Changmin mulai membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya. Mencari-cari jika ada gambar berbentuk gajah di lembaran itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun gambar dari salah satu binatang favorit ummanya.

Karena itulah Changmin berinisiatif membuat kertas yang tampak membosankan itu menjadi kertas bergambar seperti buku bergambar miliknya di rumah. Menghiasnya dengan bulatan-bulatan kecil dan besar. Bibir mungilnya pun ikut bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Appa gom, Eomma gom, Aegi gom.. Appa Gom eun ttungttunghae.. Eomma Gom eun nalccinhae... Aegi Gom eun neomu gwiyeowo." Kedua tangan mungilnya mulai bertepuk tangan riang ketika seluruh lembaran di meja kerja appanya telah dihiasi dengan gambar bulatan-bulatan abstrak.

"Ommo..buku appa banyak. Igo.. Igo.. Igo..hana..dul..cet..net..da-ceot..yeo-ceot.. il-gop.. yeo-deol.. a-hop.. yeol. Yeayyy." Changmin segera turun dari kursinya. Melihat buku yang berjajar rapi disudut ruangan yang diletakkan didalam rak buku hingga seperti perpustakaan dirumahnya membuat Jung kecil itu berbinar. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih salah satu buku yang tingginya jauh diatasnya hingga membuat kedua kakinya berjinjit. Namun apa daya, tangan kecilnya tak mampu menjangkaunya.

Changmin segera melihat kesekitarnya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menjangkau buku itu. Dan pandangannya segera tertuju pada kursi hitam milik sang appa. Kaki kecilnya dengan semangat segera mendorong kursi itu dan menempatkannya didepan rak buku.

"Uhh..cucah. Minnie fighting. Yeahhh.. Dapat catu." Changmin melompat-lompat senang diatas kursinya. Namun kesenangannya segera tergantikan dengan pandangan terkejut. Buku itu...

"Oo.. Ommo." Mata Changmin membulat horror ketika melihat buku yang tadinya berjajar rapi mulai bergerak pelan dan akan terjatuh. Dengan cepat Changmin segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, telapak tangannya refleks menutup bibirnya yang ikut membulat. Kakinya yang menjulur ke depan mencoba menumpu pada rak buku dan mendorongnya pelan. Membuat kursi milik sang appa mundur kebelakang agar buku itu tidak jatuh mengenainya.

Suara debuman keras terdengar jelas ketika Yunho membuka pintu ruangannya. Mata sipitnya membulat horror melihat ruangannya yang satu jam lalu di tinggalkannya dalam keadaan rapi kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Lembaran kertas berhamburan dilantai, bolpoin dan spidol tampak berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Tak hanya itu, sofa hitamnya pun tak kalah buruk oleh coretan abstrak menggunakan spidol warna.

"Ige mwoya?" Rasanya kepala Yunho sudah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Melihat kondisi ruangannya yang hancur bagaikan gudang bekas yang tak terpakai membuat kekesalannya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Appa gom.." Changmin memekik riang melihat sang appa sudah kembali. Balita mungil itu nampak tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Meskipun Yunho berwajah keruh dan sedikit melotot kearahnya hal itu tak juga membuatnya gentar.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang sekretaris yang mengekor dibelakang Yunho ikut tertegun melihat kekacauan ruangan pimpinannya. Ohh Gosh, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ia tahu lembaran kertas putih yang berserakan di lantai itu. Salah satunya yang dipungut Yunho dan berhasil membuat CEO-nya itu tergagap tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Beberapa lembar dokumen penting yang kemarin baru saja ditanda tangani oleh beberapa staff direksi kini tampak seperti lembaran kertas yang tidak memiliki nilai guna. Dan hasil kesepakatan kemarin yang telah di buatnya hampir semalaman suntuk hingga membuatnya harus lembur kini dalam sekejap telah berubah menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna. Kyuhyun merasa bagai tertimpa beton yang membuat tubuhnya ingin runtuh saat ini juga. Aigoo.

"Kyuhyun-shi, mianhae sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin kali ini kau harus lembur lagi karena ulah putra ku."

"Ahh, ne sajangnim. Gwenchansseumnida, ini memang sudah tugas saya. Saya akan membereskan ruangan anda terlebih dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum lebar ketika hatinya sedang kacau karena ulah putra kecil atasannya itu? Yang ada ia ingin memakan bulat-bulat bocah mungil itu.

"Arraseo. Minnie kajja. Kita pulang sekarang." Yunho berjalan melewati buku-buku manajemen perusahaan dan beberapa arsip yang berserakan disekitar kursi yang di duduki Changmin. Buku yang semula berjajar rapi di rak buku itu kini berantakan tidak pada tempatnya lagi. Dengan sigap lengan kokohnya segera menggendong tubuh mungil Changmin dalam dekapannya. Membawa sang aegya pulang adalah solusi terbaik untuk saat ini. Meski jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, terhitung belum ada setengah hari ia bekerja. Sepertinya ia memang harus pulang awal hari ini karena tingkah ajaib putranya.

"Appa changkkamanyo.."

"Wae?"

Changmin meronta dalam dekapan sang appa. Setelah diturunkan Yunho, kaki mungilnya segera berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki manis berambut ikal itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Changmin tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun segera merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi balita itu.

"Neomu kyeopta.." Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Changmin yang tampak malu-malu ketika memeluknya. Jemarinya mengusap pelan pipi halus Changmin yang nampak chubby. Rasa kesal yang tadi melandanya karena ulah balita itu kini memudar dalam sekejap ketika melihat wajah imut dan menggemaskan milik Changmin yang tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Hyung yeoppo, gamcahamnida.." Changmin mengucapkannya sembari membungkuk sopan kearah Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah manis putra kecilnya tersenyum senang bercampur rasa haru. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di alami Kyuhyun. Lelaki manis itu ikut tersenyum takjub oleh tingkah Changmin. Kedua pipinya memerah merona karena mendapat perlakuan sopan Changmin ditambah pelukan dan kecupan singkat dipipinya. Astaga, sekecil ini saja sudah mampu membuatnya merona malu dengan sikap manisnya. Apalagi saat besar nanti, ia yakin pesona Changmin akan meluluhkan hati banyak orang.

•

•

•

•

•

"Umma...mammam juceyoooo.." Changmin mulai menghentak-hentakkan tangan mungilnya di atas meja makan. Bibirnya berteriak nyaring memanggil sang umma yang masih menemui sang appa diruang kerjanya.

Beberapa maid tampak berlalu lalang menyiapkan makan malam, mereka jadi tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah antusias tuan mudanya terhadap makanan. Changmin yang melihatnya mencoba meraih salah satu makanan yang ada di atas meja. Naas, tangan mungilnya tak cukup sampai menjangkau makanan yang memang diletakkan di tengah meja makan. Kursi yang di dudukinya pun menghalangi tubuhnya yang ingin bergerak lebih jauh karena terhalang oleh pembatas pengaman kursi yang memang dibuat khusus untuk balita agar tidak membuatnya terjatuh.

Jaejoong yang melihat pergerakan tak terkendali itu pun segera berlari kecil kearah putra mungilnya. Kedua tangannya segera memegang kedua bahu kecil Changmin yang mencoba menggapai makanan dengan menumpukan sebagian tubuhnya ke atas pembatas pengaman kursinya . Dan karena pergerakan itu lah kursi yang di duduki Changmin jadi bergerak-gerak tidak seimbang, terlambat sedikit saja mungkin tubuh balita itu akan terjatuh ke atas lantai marmer yang keras.

"Aigoo, kau bisa jatuh sayang."

"Ummaaa.., minnie mau cpidel melah itu."

"Arraseo, umma akan memberikannya untuk minnie, tapi tunggu appa dulu arraci?"

"Umm... Cpidel melah nyamm..nyamm." Changmin menatap penuh minat makanan berwarna merah yang seakan menantangnya untuk segera dilahap. Semakin menggugah seleranya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Dengan tingkah lucunya Changmin mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Ahaahaa.., Minnie, ini bukan _spider_ sayang. _It is crab_."

"It ich clab.. Light?" Changmin memandang sang umma dengan mata bulatnya yang memancarkan rasa keingintahuan.

"_Yes that's right baby_." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Changmin yang masih mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bibir mungil balita itu masih mengulang perkataan yang tadi di ucapkannya.

"Uwahh, minnie bisa bahasa inggris eum? Siapa yang mengajari mu sayang?" Yunho yang baru saja datang segera mengambil posisi di bagian ujung meja, tempat di mana sang pemimpin keluarga berada. Sedangkan di samping kirinya adalah tempat duduk Jaejoong, posisi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin.

"Yoochun camchon.."

"Ohh jinjja? Bagaimana dengan Junsu imo?"

"Anniya. Juncu imo macih haluc belajal cepelti minnie."

"Ahaahaa.. Kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu sayang, Junsu imo bisa marah jika mendengarnya." Yunho tertawa lantang mendengar gerutuan Changmin yang sangat lucu. Bibirnya yang mungil tampak mengerucut imut. Membuat Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas untuk mencium aegya tersayangnya. Yunho jadi tak habis fikir, di balik wajah menggemaskan putranya itu sebenarnya tersimpan kenakalan yang tak bisa di jabarkan. Tadi saja belum ada setengah hari Changmin sudah berulah, terpaksa ia membawa pulang Changmin dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya di rumah. "Aigoo, malaikat kecil ku yang evil."

"Ahh arraseo, umma akan mengatakan itu pada Junsu imo."

"Aahh andwae."

"Wae?" Jaejoong dan Yunho bertanya serempak. Keduanya fokus menatap Changmin yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya. Hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika di tatap sedemikian rupa.

"Umm, nanti kalau Juncu imo malah, Inhwanie hyung tidak boleh main kecini anniya?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan polos Changmin jadi tergelak karenanya . Memang sejak masih bayi, Changmin cenderung sangat dekat dengan Inhwan. Sampai sekarang pun kerap kali Changmin menghubungi Inhwan jika hyung tersayangnya itu tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Jikalau Inhwan mulai sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya, Changmin lah yang akan merengek untuk segera menemui sang Hyung. Tidak peduli kalaupun saat itu sudah malam sekalipun.

Meski sering kali dibuat menangis karena ulah jahil Changmin, tetapi tak sedikitpun membuat bocah manis itu membalas perbuatan dongsaengnya. Dengan sifat penyayangnya Inhwan akan memaafkan perbuatan Changmin kemudian memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Suatu hal manis yang selalu membuat Jaejoong maupun Junsu terharu karenanya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

•

•

•

•

•

Kebiasaan Changmin ketika makan malam usai adalah menonton televisi bersama sang umma. Dan tentunya yang tak boleh terlewatkan adalah harus di temani biskuit kesukaannya. Mata dan bibirnya akan menjadi partner yang kompak pada saat itu, karena kedua indera itu akan fokus melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Changmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, bermaksud memberi tahu sang umma tentang tayangan yang sedang di putar oleh salah satu stasiun televisi itu. Namun saat berbalik yang di lihatnya adalah sang appa yang membelakanginya. Kepalanya sedikit miring menghadap umma tercintanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang appa, Changmin pun juga tidak mengetahuinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang umma karena terhalang oleh appanya.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum kemudian menjerit histeris di iringi tangisan keras. Biskuit yang tadi di pegangnya kini jadi remahan yang mengotori ambal bulu. Kaki kecilnya pun menendang-nendang udara melampiaskan rasa kesal dan marahnya. "Appa andwaeeee... Huwaaa umma minnie.. Appa andwaeeeee..huwaa appa hajimaaaa."

Mendengar tangisan putra kecilnya Yunho dan Jaejoong segera melepaskan diri. Keduanya tersenyum geli ketika mengetahui apa penyebab aegya mungil mereka meraung keras seperti itu. Khh, Changminnie nappeun.

"Huwaaaa... Umma minnie..appa nappeun..huwaaa." Changmin semakin menangis keras ketika sang umma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tubuh mungilnya pun berguling-guling di atas ambal bulu. Sedangkan kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara tak tentu arah. Tak cukup dengan itu saja, kedua tangannya mencengkeram dan membuang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Minnie... Ussstt, sini peluk umma sayang." Jaejoong segera merentangkan tangan menyambut Changmin yang mulai berlari kecil kearahnya. Dengan penuh sayang Jaejoong mulai mengusap punggung mungil Changmin yang masih terisak kecil dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa minnie menangis eum?"

"Umma punya minnie..hikz..appa nappeun."

"Geurae, umma hanya milik minnie. Shhhtt..Uljima ne."

"Anniya! umma milik appa." Yunho dengan sengaja mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Mata musangnya mengerling menggoda ke arah Changmin yang kembali menangis histeris. Kaki mungil putranya yang masih menapak lantai menghentak-hentak tidak terima dengan perlakuannya terhadap Jaejoong tadi.

"Sshhtt uljima, appa hanya bercanda sayang. Usssttt, jja sudah saatnya minnie tidur, kita tinggalkan appa disini sendirian arraseo?"

"Hikz..hikz.. ne, appa bial di makan hantu...hikz."

"Appa akan menculik umma saat minnie sudah tertidur. Dan minnie yang akan di culik hantu." Yunho mencibir Changmin yang mulai melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Bibir mungilnya yang masih terisak bahkan sudah menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek sang appa.

"Yunnie ! Aishh, jangan mulai menggodanya lagi." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Appa dan aegya sama-sama jahil. Suka sekali menggoda satu sama lain demi memperebutkan sesuatu. Astaga. Ia bisa cepat tua dan keriput kalau menghadapi perdebatan konyol seperti ini setiap hari. "Minnie, ucapkan selamat malam kepada appa dan berikan appa kissbye dengan aegyo termanis."

"Andwae."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada susu untuk minnie."

"Celamat malam appa, mmuuaah..bye..bye." Mendengar perintah sang umma yang tidak pernah main-main, Changmin pun mulai melambaikan tangannya kearah sang appa. Diikuti ciuman selamat tinggal dengan kedua mata yang mengedip imut serta bibir yang tersenyum manis. Melakukan aegyo andalannya yang paling menggemaskan dan selalu sukses membuat orang yang melihatnya memekik histeris karena gemas.

"Ahaahaa.. Selamat malam minnie, malaikat kecil appa." Yunho membalasnya dengan mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah imut Changmin penuh kasih. Bayi kecilnya yang dulu tampak begitu rapuh kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok balita menggemaskan yang selalu membuatnya merindukan tingkah lucunya ketika ia sedang bepergian jauh.

•

•

•

•

•

"Umma, changkaman.. Minnie mau poppo unicoln dulu cebelum tidul."

Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membiasakan Changmin menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengamati sang balita yang mulai berlari ke sudut kamar dekat jendela demi menghampiri patung unicorn bersayap itu kemudian menciumnya. Memang hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Changmin ketika akan tidur. Patung itu adalah pemberian halmeoni dan harabeoji Kim yang juga merupakan salah satu benda kesukaan Changmin.

Setelah mencium unicornnya, Changmin bergegas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju _Magnetic Floating Bed_ . Tempat tidur ajaib yang mampu mengapung di udara. Perancangnya dari Belanda memasukkan magnet besar ke dalam ranjang yang membuatnya bisa mengambang. Tak hanya itu, tempat tidur ini di lengkapi dengan kabel penyangga kuat yang bisa mengikat ranjang ke dinding. Dibawahnya tersedia spring bed lantai untuk mengantisipasi jika Changmin terjatuh.

"Umma cucu juceyooo." Changmin mulai menguap pelan ketika tubuh mungilnya sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya merentang menyambut sang umma yang mulai merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Minnie mau air, apa susu?"

"Cucu."

"Susu, apa air?."

"Ail cucu." Changmin yang mulai kesal karena merasa di permainkan mulai menarik kancing piyama Jaejoong dengan cukup kasar. Alhasil dua kancing piyama sang umma jadi ikut terlepas karena tarikannya yang cukup kuat.

"Aishh. Kau merusak piyama kesayangan umma. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa tangan mungil ini memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat? Tckk, appa dan aegya sama-sama mengerikannya jika menginginkan sesuatu." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera mengeluarkan dada sebelah kiri untuk menyusui Changmin sebelum balita itu kembali berulah dengan merobek piyamanya misalnya.

Sedangkan Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa geli sembari mulai menghisap benda kesukaannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai menggerayangi nipple kanan sang umma yang masih tersembunyi di balik piyama tidurnya. Memelintirnya pelan sampai ia tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Jaejoong jadi heran sendiri, di usia Changmin yang ke 3 tahun produksi asinya masih cukup banyak meski tidak berlebihan seperti dua tahun lalu. Bahkan dulu ia sampai harus memompanya agar tidak sampai tumpah. Dan kebiasaan Changmin yang hanya ingin menyusu di dada sebelah kiri saja membuat dada sebelah kanannya membengkak dan jadi besar sebelah.

Kebiasaan itu pun terbawa hingga sekarang, setiap ia memberi Changmin nipple sebelah kanannya balita itu pasti akan memberontak tidak mau. Alasannya pun cukup membuatnya sweatdrop. Dari pengakuan polos Changmin, asi sebelah kanannya terasa pahit dan sedikit hambar. Sedangkan asi sebelah kiri jauh lebih terasa manis. Entah benar atau tidak tapi karena itulah Changmin tidak terlalu sering meminum asi dari dada sebelah kanannya, balita itu cenderung meminum asi di bagian kiri.

Setelah hampir setengah jam akhirnya Changmin mulai terlelap. Jaejoong sudah tidak merasakan adanya hisapan kecil di nipplenya. Itu artinya Changmin sudah benar-benar terlelap. Dengan menumpukan tubuh pada siku kirinya, Jaejoong mencoba menarik perlahan nipplenya dengan mengapit separuh dadanya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Hal itu agar tak membuat nipplenya lecet karena gesekan kasar dengan gigi atas Changmin.

"Mimpi indah sayang, my precious baby." Jaejoong mengecup kening dan pipi chubby Changmin. Menatap wajah lelapnya sejenak kemudian meletakkan guling di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan kakinya segera melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Changmin yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kamarnya.

Jaejoong menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Bibirnya lalu tersenyum geli ketika melihat Yunho yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Suaminya itu tampak bersandar nyaman pada headboard dengan menatap penuh perhatian buku cerita yang ada di tangannya, kaca mata baca yang di kenakannya pun masih tak mampu menutupi pesona ketampanannya. Aigoo. Pipi Jaejoong jadi bersemu merah saat menyadari jika setiap waktu ia semakin jatuh cinta dengan suami tampannya.

Tak ingin menunggu lama lagi Jaejoong segera berlari kecil menuju ranjang mereka. Derap langkah kakinya yang terdengar berisik tak luput dari perhatian Yunho yang mulai meletakkan buku dan kaca mata bacanya di atas meja nakas. Bibir hatinya tersenyum melihat piyama sang istri yang sama persis seperti miliknya tampak terbuka menampilkan belahan dada sintalnya yang cukup menggoda.

"Sengaja atau memang kau lupa mengancingkannya kembali sayang?" Yunho menyambut kecupan lembut Jaejoong di permukaan bibirnya sebelum tangannya memainkan piyama Jaejoong yang terbuka. Bibirnya menyeringai nakal ketika kecupan Jaejoong berubah menjadi ciuman lembut.

"Mmhh.. Minnie tadi yang merusak kancingnya..ummhh..hemmpphhh." Jaejoong menjawabnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Yunho membuat tubuhnya serasa di sengat ribuan listrik yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar nikmat ketika pusat gairah mereka bersentuhan secara intim.

Merasa jika ciuman mereka sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi ciuman panas tak terkendali Yunho akhirnya memegang bahu Jaejoong dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Melihat Jaejoong yang mendesah kecewa, dengan sensual ia pun menggigit pelan bibir plum Jaejoong yang kian merah dan basah.

"Kau sudah melepas alat kontrasepsi mu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yang mana jawabannya itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Kedua tangannya segera merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Menindih istri cantiknya dalam kungkungan tubuh kekarnya yang berubah menjadi sangat sensitif ketika Jaejoong mulai menyentuhnya dengan sangat sensual.

"Kali ini, aku menginginkan aegya perempuan yang cantik seperti ummanya." Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang memandang sayu ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya sendiri pun sudah berkabut di penuhi gairah yang seakan membakarnya untuk segera menuntaskan hawa nafsu yang berdesakan memenuhi jiwanya.

"Yahh! Kau tidak bisa memesannya seperti sedang memesan makanan cepat saji. Kau fikir semudah itu menghasilkan bayi sesuai yang kau inginkan?" Jaejoong mempout kesal. Dengan sepenuh hati di cubitnya perut sang suami yang kini tak berbentuk sixpack lagi.

"Ahaahaa, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya karena mereka adalah buah hati ku dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, belahan jiwaku."

Yunho mengakhiri ucapannya dengan ciuman lembut yang menggambarkan perasaannya. Ciuman lembut yang mengungkapkan besarnya rasa cinta yang ia punya untuk Jaejoong. Mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong sesukanya, dimana saja di bagian sensitifnya, telinga hingga lehernya pun tak luput dari ciuman basahnya. Berlanjut dengan ciuman menggairahkan yang akan membawa mereka menuju surga dunia. Merengkuh kenikmatan duniawi yang selalu menjadi candu untuk keduanya. Dan harapan keduanya adalah semoga kebahagiaan yang kini telah mereka rengkuh akan selalu menyertai mereka sampai akhir hayat nanti.

•

•

•

•

•

_**END.**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavoritkan MPB. *bow***_

_**Untuk para viewers yang sudah membaca maupun melihat sekilas MPB juga terimakasih *bow***_

_**Untuk beberapa reviewers yang sudah memberikan koreksi di setiap cerita yang saya publish juga terimakasih *bow***_

_**Maaf untuk semua typo, EYD yang tidak beraturan, cerita yang membosankan, maupun gaya penulisan saya yang amatiran. Terlepas dari itu semua saya harap cerita ini bisa di terima dan di nikmati untuk semua readers tercintah *ketjup* *bow* . **_

_**Inilah akhir dari My Precious Baby. Suatu keinginan yang di dorong dengan keyakinan dan perjuangan yang cukup akan memberikan kita hasil yang berbuah manis. Setiap yang kita tanam dengan jerih payah kita sendiri itulah yang akan kita petik di kemudian hari. Meski rasa pahit dan asam akan menemani perjalanan kita menuju buah yang paling manis. **_


End file.
